Harry Potter and the Half Bloods
by Agent Reptile
Summary: A different take on the Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Mostly a Harry Potter, Gold Digger, and a few secret series crossover. Rated for later chapters containing blood, violence, and death of certain characters. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Half Blood:

by Agent Reptile

Disclamer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine. This story is different from my others in that this one is told by a series of flashbacks giving the background. If you do not like this type of storytelling then please do not read. I have not forgotten about Through the Years but I haven't been inspired as much to work on it recently, so please wait a little while longer.

Prologue:

Behold the Gothic Structure that is Vatican City, the capital of the Roman Catholic faith, home of Pope Benedict XVI, the place literally millions of people look to for spiritual guidance and moral clarity in an uncertain world, a testament to the faith and hopes of seemingly countless generations for Devine aid in this world and the next. This would seem to be the last place on Earth on would expect to see the Headmaster of a school whose sole purpose is to teach witchcraft and wizardry. But here Albus Dumpledore strides the majestic halls with hat in hand smiling as he passes monks, priests, bishops, and even cardinals with greetings of warm and acceptance for the visitor. It is sad that this is not a journey for pleasure.

"Albus my friend welcome back to Rome. I trust that your trip was not a tireing one?"

"It is an unfortunate condition for some of us that all trips are tiring, but sufice to say that it was not a grueling or unpleasant one, your holiness." Albus bows his head slightly to Pope Benedict XVI himself with a tired smile on his face as the expression is returned.

"Albus we are old friends. Come let us have a small drink. Then you can tell me why the most powerful wizard in Europe, if not the world, must come in person all this way instead of the usual method of delivering letters by owl?"

"I am afraid that such methods may become, shall we say compromised? And the matter of this visit is of a manner I can not allow anyone among Voldemort's forces to even glimpse what the contents of those letters may hold."

"He has become that great a danger then?"

"Indeed, and I am running low on allies on which to call in such a time."

"Albus, you know that the pact of Merlin and the Archbishop of Canterbury(1) does not allow us to wage outright war within the wizarding world. Though there are many of the Catholic faith gifted with magic, members of the church clergy even, to reveal to the world at large that wizards and witches, or as we call them mages, are real then it would unleash chaos on a grand scale that we do not need."

"A 'witch-hunt' I take it." Albus smiled.

"Your words my friend not mine. I understand the need to face Voldemort's forces Albus, but we do not have the ability to call an army against him."

"True, as the Swiss Guard here is only for the defense of the Vatican itself. But what of the Knights of the Holy Order?" Dompledore smirked. "I know that it was them who kept Voldemorts Forces at bay several times. The fear of the 'Red Mark' as they called it."

"Yes, the mark which denotes every knight. You know that I cannot order them to face this foe unless direct evidence that Voldemort himself has unleashed something unholy, has made a pact with a devil of some sort, or something else around those lines."

"Ah yes evidence. Such was missing when he first appeared. Even though the forbidden curses are in essence evil, they do not summon their power from Hell."

"Only from the mana stream, which we know is a form of electromagnetic energy mixed with sonic vibration, and entuned with the person like life force energys such as chi and ki. Power which does not have either good or evil outside the user."

"But is forbidden because the spells themselves can only be used with malevolency of heart. I understand well the problem my friend. However, now I have the evidence you need." Dompledore pulled out a small ring and handed it to Pope Benedict XVI.

"Um Albus what exactly is this?"

"It is a ring, but it is also something more. Are you familiar with horcruxes by any chance?"

"You mean that this..."

"Yes, and you know that to separate a persons soul like this would mean that he..."

"Indeed. And I believe that this is at least enough to look into the situation, is it not?"

"Until an actual field agent says that a fully armed force is necessary, I can not send the Knights in full battlement."

"Ah but you can send one agent at least?"

"Yes I can. Tell me, do you have an opening in your school's faculty list?"

"A moment ago I would have said no, but perhaps. Tell me, what are this agent's qualifications?"

"He knows more about fighting the darker side of the world than most. A flawless mission record as well."

"Is he good with children?"

"Yes, in fact he the father of an enchanting girl, whom he adopted several years ago and has raised as his own since birth."

"It is odd that a teacher would have his children there as well; rare, but not unheard of." Albus smiled liking where this was leading. "Tell me are there any other things I should know about him before hiring him?"

"His morals are essentially beyond reproach, except..."

"Except?" Albus smiled, edging the pope onward to explain the unsaid.

"You are familiar with Dr. Theodore Diggers correct?"

"Indeed, I have meet him a few times. Why is that important?"

"This agent is dating one of his daughters, Brianna I believe her name is."

"Ah, her reputation precedes her. But I take it that his feelings are genuine to her, from what I heard he is actually engaged to her at this moment."

"Well that is at least slightly better, but even though the church does not approve of his...actions, he gets results."

"True, but he is dating a Diggers woman, such is to be expected. But I take it that there is a better reason that you accept his…weaknesses of the flesh?" Albus smiles remember a few incidences when he was a younger man.

"He is the one person Gotherwaine fears, and did take out several master vampires a few years ago." The Pope point out shaking his head.

"I take it that this is the same warrior that I read about during the Lich King incident?"

"The very same."

"Well that isn't a problem to me then, as I am well aware of who this particular person is. Do not worry I think I can handle the situation without difficulty, provided that you do one thing for me my old friend."

"And that would be?"

"Give him enough vacation time to have his wedding and honeymoon before school starts. Theo and Julia can take it from there." Albus smiled as Pope Benedict XVI fingered the ring in his hand for a moment before placing it into a fountain of Holy Water. The ring burned red for several seconds with an eerie and unholy scream followed by the ring itself bleeding. The blood rose to the surface and burned the moment it reached air. The display did not go unnoticed and the ring was ordered to be destroyed immediately.

(1)This is reference to Le Morte de' Arthur in which Merlin and the Archbishop of Canterbury agree to the sword in the stone as a test for the true King of England. The true nature and ramifications of this treaty will be explained later in the story.


	2. Chapter1

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods: Chapter 1

by Agent Reptile

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine.

Key: "spoken" _"telepathic"_

"Welcome my faithful readers. I hope that you are not disappointed for starting another fic before I updated Through the Years, but this is a story that I have been trying to tell for quite some time now." A ninja garbed in green and black is sitting on a large red leather easy chair and grasps a crystal ball from a cushioned holder. "I hope that you enjoyed your first taste of this story. It is the tale of my student Vlad, and his experiences at Hogwarts. I will say no more at this time because to reveal any more would ruin the story."

"Meaning that you want to act all sophisticated and mysterious and bug the heck out of everyone so that they will review your boring and disinteresting story." A woman says blocking the screen.

"Lufy do you have to do that?" The male sighs and drops his head to his lap.

"Only when I can." The mostly blond woman in fighter pilot uniform which seems several sizes too large smiles.

"Can I do anything for you my dear?"

"Well their is one problem that you can help me with dear." Licking her lips her body morphs into a taller, more shapely cheetah woman. "I'm in heat and guess who happened to be my stud?"

"Since neither one of you will introduce this fic I guess I'm stuck doing it." A redhead smiles at the audience. "Hi I'm Rabby. You may " she ducks her head growling " or may not, "rises head" remember me and Lufy from Gall Force: Eternal Story. Well that's sort of a side note and if you want the whole story on why we are here, not to mention lycanthropes, you'll need to look up our husband's character bio on the GDficheaven group on yahoo. Anyways this is the start of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods." Rabby says grabbing the orb and holding it to the camera. "Lufy stop hogging him, move over." Rabby says turning into a tiger girl and runs off camera, dropping the orb on the ground.

The image swirls as a close up zooms to the gray mass forming in the ball.

Fog. It is common knowledge that England has some of the worst fog in the entire world, and this evening wasn't any different. The thick dull gray color blinded all unfortunate enough to journey within from realizing true danger of the trap they had set foot in. It is within these times that the most primitive and basic instincts take over, like a mouse can feel when he is caught in sights of a cat. The hairs on your back stand on end, your skin releases a cold and clammy sweat, your ears begin to pick-up every sound around you, and your heart races like mad. It is only the fools who do not head these warnings.

It is the unfortunate case of one Nymphadora Tonks finds herself in. A witch and member of the Order of the Phoenix she is no stranger to danger, yet this night's outing is different to her; the kind that she wishes that she had come up with any excuse, no matter how half-assed, to not journey into the darkness.

Subconsciously she was fingering her wand in her free hand as she carried some supplies towards the old Black house. It wasn't the same without Sirius though. She could have easily just apparated back to it, but she wanted some time to think before going back, maybe that was why she was out in this nearly suffocating mess; looking back it wasn't exactly the best idea that she had had in her life, after all there is a reason that instincts still exist within us today.

Tonight was a demonstration in why.

The sick inky felling of something dark and vile crept into the back of Tonks' mind as she turned to see the familiar shadow of a Death Eater apparating a few feet behind her. In every mammal body be it human, magic, mutant, or beast of field, there is something called the fight or flight response. A split-second stop of the body as it loads with adrenaline to either attack it's foe or run from it. This unique evolutionary trait is a reason for the great success of mammals as the dominate terrestrial life form, and Tonks is thanking whatever force behind it for it.

She dropped to the ground and threw the bag that had been in her arms to the side as she pointed her wand towards her foe.

"Stupli....AHH." But was grabbed from behind before she could react.

"Now now my pretty. There is no need to fight." The cold and predatory voice behind her said. His hands were cold as ice and when Tonks looked she saw the signature long canines of the undead. "The master has need of you, and their is no reason for us to have to harm you. The master likes his treats undamaged. HAHAHA."

"Enough, we have what we came for bloodsucker. Let us go."

"Easy for you to say. I have been promised this one's blood and I must feed soon. I can almost taste it already. So...so long since I had a fresh bite." the monster's fangs were almost at the young witch's neck when...

BLAMM!!

The defining eco of a gun rang through the night and Tonks felt an unfamiliar heat next to her as the powerful grip of her capture dissipated into nothingness. Both her and the Death Eater were transfixed at the sight of the vampire's burning body turning to ash at their feet.

"Leave the girl alone or die maggot." A new, unfamiliar voice called from the fog. At first it was only a sound without form, yet that form seemed to materialize from the fog itself. "I won't tell you twice."

The man was in black from the top of his hat to the bottom of his boot. Leather coat and gloves with denim pants. His mouth was covered like a bandito from the old west with a red piece of cloth with an upside-down pyramid with and eye radiating beams form the center. The only sound, outside of her own heartbeat, that Tonk's heard was the cocking of a pistol's hammer.

"I am to frightened by a cowboy wannabe? Pathetic. Avada Kadava!" The Death Eater yelled at the impertinent foe, only the green beam seem to be absorbed by the fog itself.

"I told you I wouldn't ask twice." An eerie red glow came from the man, and his cloths became lined with rune symbols to far to be recognized. It was then that Tonk's could make out the hilt of a sword on the man's back reflecting the otherworldly glow he had. What manner of being was this?

The next shot hit straight and true, through the Death Eater's wand and hand destroying both with one shot.

"What? What have you...done?" The Death Eater cried was grasping the bleeding stump that was once his hand. With fluid grace the pistols returned to their holsters inside the man's jacket too fast for Tonk's to see inside.

As the man walked towards them the sound of ringing metal reverberated in the street with each of his footfalls. The eyes of this savior were the most reflective blue that Tonk's had ever seen, but these weren't human eyes. Slit pupils seemed to delve into her very soul, but she was at peace. A calm presence slowed her racing heart and relaxed her breathing. Her mind was almost going to into a dream-like trance as he was ever closing the gap.

The Death Eater was another story. His heart raced and his face poured with sweat as the figure grew closer. A great light transfixed him from the man, a great and terrible light penetrating all that he was. The darkness the Death Eater had for so long felt afraid of was nothing to their terrible light, nor the pain from his hand any match for that in his chest. It was if a sword had been forced through his heart and was tearing it apart.

Turning towards Tonks the figure uttered this:

"You didn't see me." Tonks fell back and dropped the unused wand from her hand. Her heavy eyes shut as her body relaxed.

For the Death Eater however, he felt a great and terrible heat all around him. A burning, flaming sensation all around his body as if he was thrown to a great inferno. To this the crucious curse was nothing. The villain's entire perspective became the man now towering over him. Pulling the cloth away from his face the Death Eater was given full view of the one who had defeated him. His face immolated strength, power.

Clean shaved with tightly drawn lips the man stood there with an expression like that Malfoy wore. But this being with arched brow and ruthless demeanor seemed to radiate power from a limitless source inside him.

"You have been judged." Faster than his mind could process the Death Eater was grabbed, the cloth around his neck torn off and a sharp stabbing pain shock him as something tore into his throat. The flame became all that the Death Eater knew.

It would be hours before Tonk's returned to the land of the living to find herself in bed at the Black house and none the worse for wear. Yet for some strange reason every time she tried to remember what had happened that night it was a blur, a sort of mental fog.

The scenery shifts to a old train winding it's way through the Scottish countryside. This famous track has very few users at this time of year, but give it about a month and you would have children clamoring through the thing looking for seats and dreaming of what new and wondrous spells they would learn that year. Today, however, it appears to only have one passenger.

Resting under the brim of his hat the hero of last night rests his weary eyes with his feet propped up on the other side of bench and his luggage over head. Essentially dead to the world his slumber is about to be interrupted.

"Pardon me gent, but are you V.G.K. Maximov?" a female voice asked rousing the intended party back to the realm of the living.

"That would be dependent on whether you are friend or foe." The man shot back smiling. "And since you are wearing the traditional Hogwart's teaching uniform I would say friend." He said taking his feet off the bench across from his and ushered the woman to sit down.

"Thank you. I am Sinistra, Professor Aurora Sinistra; teacher of astronomy at Hogwarts." This Maximov's handshake was quite strong, and for a moment she was afraid he may accidentally crush her hand.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" He asked politely.

Looking down at her hand the witch noted that nothing was damaged, but she was a little embarrassed by it.

"Oh no, I was just not expecting such a strong handshake that's all."

"Sorry I keep forgetting how strong I am sometimes. I didn't upset you did I?"

"No, no you didn't...I'm just not used to people with great physical strength, at least not any really polite ones I mean...no offense or anything."

"Let me guess no one works out that much at Hogwarts?"

"Well in complete honesty it is a school for the mind after all. Magic does not rely on physical strength."

"But your life just might. Something I am going to have to deal with this year I take it."

"Oh you must be the new DADA teacher this year." The which smiled, probably trying to be polite.

"Correct. I got drafted to fix the screw-ups of that Umbrage woman, something I am not looking forward to."

"You have something against teaching I take it?"

"I have something against bureaucratic idiocy, but that is something for another day. I take it that there was a reason for you knowing my name?" He smirked.

"You are only now getting to this?"

"I wanted to get a feel for the person standing across from me and I was enjoying the conversation." He genuinely smiled.

"Why thank you. But yes I was asked by the Headmaster to give you this. Please do not ask me how he knew we would be on the same train, or why he didn't use an owl, but this letter is for you." She handed the gentleman a small brown note with a red stamp on it, hardly modern mail but it still worked.

"Dear Mr. V.G.K. Maximov,

I am pleased to hear that you have arrived in our fair land and hope that your trip was a most delightful one. I see that you have not wasted your time in starting your mission and I thank you very much for saving a comrade in arms life last night. Ms. Tonks is doing well and has no recollection of last night's events, to which I would like to speak with you later. But on to the matter at hand. I can not trust the usual system of mail for this message, and I do not have an e-mail account nor computer for that matter so I apologize for the odd method of delivery. I will, however, be there to greet you when you arrive today at Hogwarts and will insure that you and your family will have a large enough room for your stay. Concerning your teaching equipment, I will like to know what you have brought, if nothing else the safety of my students, and will meet you in private some time in the evening when you have had a chance to get in order from your trip, along with all the minor details you need to know about the school.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry."

"Pardon me sir, but since we are working together I would like to know what exactly your name is." Sinestra asked politely, staring into the man's blue eyes, wonderful blue but completely normal now.

"Vlad Gabriel Kain Maximov my dear, but you can call me Vlad."

"And you can call me Aurora." His smile was genuine enough, but odd; preditory in some way. "And I take it that this is your first time at Hogwarts?"

"It is my first time anywhere near here to be honest." Vlad answered.

"Really? Were did you learn magic then?"

"Here, there, places that probably would have no meaning to you."

"Such as..."

"Nosgoth and Makai for starters." The sight of sheer confusion was obvious on the face of the female across from him. "Lets just say I am over qualified for the job and leave it at that." Vlad sighed an popped his neck and knuckles.

"I'll take your word for it then. Sorry if I sound...prying, but it is a little further to the grounds and I have been enjoying the company."

"So what is it that you want to know?"

"Well family is always a good place to start..."

"Well, I am married and have a daughter for starters."

"Really? It is odd that a teacher be married, much less a family man."

"As I said drafted into the job, but I'm going to be doing my best to whip those students into shape if you pardon the expression. I don't have time to waste on niceties with them."

"They are just children you know..."

"Children who, for better or worst, are pawns in a war which cannot be lost. 'It is not ours to wonder why, it is but to do and die. Sempter Fi.' as it is put."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It it the motto of the United States Marine Corps."

"United States? I was wondering about the accent, but your name sounds..."

"Eastern European? I have a mixed ancestry, in more ways than one."

"That will put you at odds with some of your students. Old families and all."

"Old families, old blood, weak genetics if you ask me."

"Weak what?"

"Sorry I keep forgetting that not everyone understands DNA. Long story short the copying and recycling of old blood without adding new blood into the system leaves them open to health problems and deformations. Like in European royalty how hemophilia runs rampant.." A nod meant that she understood. "Same sort of problem."

"Well please tell me about your wife and child, do you have pictures?"

"Yes, but they're not the same as you're probably used to."

"Muggle pictures, those flat things? Well still I would like to see."

Vlad pulls out an old brown leather wallet and takes out a series of plastic flaps from the inside.

"This is my wife Brianna, the one with the eye strip and spotted hair."

"What spell did she use, it's so natural. Not to mention those cat-like ears of hers."

"Do you have a problem with..." Vlad said almost recoiling.

"Oh no no no, perish the thought. I was just curious that all, is she a metamorphmagus by any chance?"

"Ah, no. She's...well it's hard to describe." Vlad sighed and placed his right hand over this eyes. "She's one of a kind and lets leave it at that."

"I think it's just as well. The Hogwarts stop is right here." The more practiced teacher said while getting up and walking out the door. "Thanks for your time Vlad, I hope that you find your time here enjoyable."

"As do I ma'am." Vlad said pulling his baggage from over his head. The odd sounds of metal against metal mixed with what may have been the falling of coins filled came from within the worn, dull colored bag that Vlad effortlessly draped over his shoulder.

Hogwarts, or what Vlad could see of it from the train station, was the stereotypical gothic castle with ramparts, courtyard, and a moat (or at least a lake), and one of the last places on earth Vlad wanted to set foot. Kids he could put up with, the ghosts weren't going to be a problem, it wasn't even the freak'n arrogance of the idiotic politicians in this world.

What really pissed him off was the fact that he had to pretend he was something he was not: a wizard. Oh he knew magic alright, quite a few spells in fact. But his abilities were so different from those of the wizards of this realm as a lion was to a puma; both cats but two totally different animals. Here wands were needed to cast any real spells, but all Vlad needed was concentration usually. For the really difficult stuff he needed an amplifier of sorts as well, but that was something he would think of later.

Said amplifier was vibrating within his bag violently, sensing its masters thoughts of it.

"Patients, I will have need of you soon enough." He said too quite for a normal person to hear, but for one like himself it was easy. However, getting up to the castle was something more than just slightly challenging for most people on foot, much less with such a large bag on ones back. However, Vlad was not, nor had ever been, most people. His time with his mother-in-law was enough to train any human to carry this much stuff to the castle with ease, but then again most people had not practiced with Julia Brigard Diggers the Armsmaster of Jade.

Then again most people weren't able to use magic and he could just make the excuse of a strength spell or merely weight removal spell. Pondering this problem for a moment the answer to his situation came to him, literally, in the form of a coach pulled by the sickest horses he had ever seen. Pail as sheets and bony as all get out they looked like they were taken from someone's idea of what happens when the Horseman of Famine's beast gets in the same stable as the Horseman of Conquest's.

"Okay where exactly is the Grim Reaper?" Vlad jokes looking the steeds over a few times.

"Don't rightly know that bloke, but I could see if ol' Dumbledore could find him for ye." A tall, broad, scraggly looking man with a long black beard and mane-like hair said smiling down at Vlad from the stage coach's stand.

"That was a joke, and you are?"

"Rubeus Hagrid: Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts here." The broad hand of the man passed a broad swipe across the horizon marking the bounds of his responsibility. "And I guess that'd make you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor don't it."

"Vlad Maximov at your service." He smiled and tipped his hat. "So tell me do these horses not get enough to eat or something?"

"Well to tell you the true sir these be thestral's. Only look like horses, and they love meat. But don't worry they don't hurt nothing that don't hurt them." Vlad tossed his bag onto the luggage and sat up with the half giant.

"Not that's it any of my business sir, but how is it that you see these beauties?"

"My eyes take in the light bouncing off them, but barring the wise-ass answer I don't get what your talking about."

"Well I don't know any really wise asses..." Hagrid smirked. "But these can only be seen by people who've seen blood. You know, death and the like..."

"Believe me Hagrid I've seen death, believe me."

"Not to bother you Professor, but you seem a little occupied."

"Ah just thinking of my wife and kid waiting for me to have our room ready for them here."

"Ah it's been a while since a married man taught at Hogwarts. Be a right fine change of pace if you ask me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well here we are, the ol' 'Ogwart's castle. This brings back many memories."

"Buildings like this always have memories Hagrid. Thanks for the ride." Vlad said shaking the larger man's hand.

"That's some grip you got there...well let me get your bags..."

"Thanks, but it's my responsibility, and you've done so much already."

"Thank you, just wonder'n something. Why are you wearing so much for the summer?"

"I'm not really used to the cold around here. Just in from the middle of Georgia."

"Ah, an American. It's been a bloody long time since we had any from over the ocean come here. Dumbledore must be really impressed by you then...It wouldn't do to prove him wrong."

"In my line of work Hagrid; wrong is equal to dead." Vlad says walking into the old structure with moving paintings.

_"I like that Hagrid man, fist time on a mission that we go somewhere and they aren't trying to kill us."_

_"Not yet at any rate."_ Vlad groaned mentally. _"Alright Raziel lets go see what this Dumbledore guy has to say about us." _Vlad smiled pulling a long bended sword with skull hilt out of the bag and setting it to the scabbard on his back.

Dumbledore was smiling as he watched his new professor walking all over the place trying to find the dang door to his office. However, one could not fault Vlad for being so lost in this place as the vast maze of halls and stairs which changed on the drop of a hat, and sometimes didn't even wait for the hat to hit the ground. It was a good thing that he had the foresight to ask Harry if he could borrow the Marauder's map for the day. With any luck Vlad would have found his way to the Headmasters office by the start of the semester on his own.

Vlad on the other hand was not smiling one dang bit; in fact he was scowling. Why the heck did they have animated paintings in this place if they weren't helpful enough to give directions. The last portrait laughed at him when he asked and the one before that that was some deranged knight who wanted to know what kingdom Vlad was from, and explaining his situation did nothing but irritate the knight and he paraded off to another painting. Hell, Atlanta wasn't this insane and he was stuck here for at least a year?

"Pardon me, but you seem to be having some trouble mister..." An older woman's voice said as he felt someone walking down the hallway.

"Maximov, Vlad Maximov." He said turning to see a woman, probably in her fifties to sixties, dressed like a stereotypical witch's costume. 'Great what have I gotten myself into now?' he thought to himself. This was going to be one of his weirder assignments, and that was including the time he was sent to Quagmire. That town was just plain insane and he just had to meet that Prof. Steamhead. Oh well, they've probably repaired the downtown region by now.

"Mr. Maximov, I must say it is odd to find someone of your age wandering our halls lost. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Now please come with me, our Headmaster would like to have a few words with you."

"Finally someone actually able to give me directions."

"Let me guess you've been trying to get the portraits to give you directions?" McGonagall smirked as the two trod the hallways towards the statue of a bird of prey.

"More like they've been trying me. Sorry ma'am but this place is more confusing than my In-law's house."

"You're married?" McGonagall asked in honest shock.

"And you're the third person today who's commented on it to be quite frank." Vlad groaned.

"Sorry, that was very improper of me to comment on." It was only now that Vlad's body turned enough that his baggage no longer blocked the more tenured professor's view of his back.

"My word what are you doing with that sword?"

"Carrying it in it's scabbard so that it doesn't slice my bag. I am to be the Defense Against Dark Arts professor am I not?"

"Yes but, that sword looks like it belongs to some dark wizard, all twisted and sinister. How is it that you came by it?"

"I...well...um...." Vlad was stalling, but thankfully Dumbledore pulled him out of the dive.

"Ah Professor Vlad, you are punctual as reported." The older wizard smiled welcoming the man into his office.

It was not that big a surprise in Vlad's opinion, after all he had the occasion to enter into Theo's study a few times, all of which he was invited to do so. This was, shall we say, more chaotic than Dr. Digger's own study. It may have been the poor lighting, or maybe the age of the room itself may it seem jumbled and disorganized. It's appearance wasn't threatening in any way, outside the phoenix which kept his gaze on Vlad. He didn't like the way the bird looked at him.

"Punctual Dumbledore? I just spent the last thirty minutes lost in this place and you call me punctual?" Vlad asked in a good natured way. The man the question was addressed to was standing with his back turned to the door and his head turned down into a pool of glowing liquid.

"Yes, you arrived precisely when intended to." Dumbledore replied now facing the two guests in his room. "And I take it that my letter was received before your arrival? I am sorry that I did not leave you time to reply."

"I got your message thank you, and it was a pretty good ride thank you for asking."

"Splendid, now come...sit please." Dumbledore instructed as he motioned to a pair of chairs in the front of his desk. Vlad's bag made a thud when it hid the floor beside him.

"Would you care for a lemon drop Professor Maximov?" This was the traditional Dumbledore greeting, with an atypical response.

"Don't mind if I do thank you." Vlad said popping one of the treats into his mouth.

Minerva McGonagall was shocked, or rather surprised to see that someone actually accepted the Headmaster's offer. Never had she seen anyone eat on of those Muggle sweets before. Dumbledore just smiled his small smile, and chuckled slightly.

"Professor McGonagall would you like one?" Vlad asked handing the plate to her.

"Ah...no...thank you." She responded with an upturned hand.

"Now that the...pleasantries are over with. I would like to formally welcome you to Hogwarts Professor Maximov, and...perhaps later...introduce you to the whole of my staff."

"I am grateful to be here Professor Dumbledore. I don't often have the chance to take in scenery on my assignments."

"Assignments Professor?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Maximov is a professional in ...shall we say...the arts of fighting evil? And no stranger to the details of the job at hand. I have asked a dear friend of mine to have Professor Maximov fill our lacking faculty position"

"Professor, please tell me that this man isn't another Lockheart."

"Not at all my dear McGonagall. I assure you that such a mistake will never happen again."

"If you are referring to that pretty boy who has all those books of himself, I am nothing like him. Not to mention that a dear friend of mine lost his memories to that charlatan, and then Lockheart had the audacity to claim my allies work as his own. Please do not refer to me and him in the same sentence." Vlad's stridency caught the female professor off guard for a moment.

"I am sorry professor, but we have had several...poor experiences we must make sure never happen again."

"And thus I have enlisted the aid of this man Professor McGonagall. However, I must ask to be alone with him for a little while. I think that it would be more comfortable if it was just the two of us please."

"Very well Dumbledore. Professor Maximov." Professor McGonagall nodded while leaving.

"It was a pleasure, and thank you for getting me where I needed to go."

The old door creaked as it was shut.

"Now that we are alone, I have a few...personal questions to ask."

"As long as you don't pry too deep I'll answer them, but their are some things which are private."

"I can understand your need of privacy, but I must personally insure my students will be in the hands of a capable instructor."

"You likely looked over my file sent from the office in Rome, so what more did you want to know?"

"The file I have read was....lacking in some respects. For instance that sword you wield." Dumbledore pointed to the hilt on the man's back. "And what items from the Muggle World were brought into my school."

"This, Professor Dumbledore, is a sword intended for me, and only I can truly wield." Vlad said pulling the blade out of its scabbard and placing it on Dumbledore's desk. "None living of this world can even hold the hilt."

"And you're...unique nature....allows you to be the master of it?" Dumbledore said rubbing his chin. "And who soul is it that resides within the blade?"

"How did you....It is the soul of an ally I wouldn't be alive if he hadn't sacrificed himself, willingly, to be the soul within this weapon; the Soul Reaver." Vlad said looking into the blue glowing eyes of the skull shaped hilt. "Raziel, in life and death my right-hand man."

"Ah, allies in this and other worlds are sometimes few and far between. I cannot judge you in this regard. If Dr. Diggers trusts you, not to mention your superiors, then I shall trust your motives." Dumbledore said. "Now I understand that you have...shall we say very little understanding of the wizarding world in general."

"I have very little understanding it in any rank sir." Dumbledore looked curiously at him for a moment. "Sorry military humor."

"Ah. I will just leave you to such things. It is more important that I give you a few...rules...while you are a teacher at this school. For starters, we can't have you being so public with your mission can we?" Holding out a copy of the "Daily Prophet" with the grizzly scene of a dead Death Eater by then name of Mulciber. His throat was torn open, but oddly far more than merely the two holes needed to feed with. His overall appearance was that of a mummy, with his skin drawn as if all the life and moisture had been taken from it and his cloak and chest had been stabbed through with enough force to cave in the area of his heart.

"I have no doubt one who's side you are on Mr. Maximov, but I do not appreciate the rather brutal manner in which you deal with your enemies. Such can not be tolerated while you are in my school, nor for the duration of your assignment here."

"If you think I took any pleasure in it you are wrong. I did that so no one could trace it back to me. Rest assured the man's death was quick, clean, and painless."

"Ah good. I would hate to have you act as another Vlad before you."

"I only take what little blood I need to survive; about 15 pints a month. You also don't have to worry about my meals, my hunger is for food not human flesh. I have other ways, more preferred ways, of sating my bloodlust. And, even though I hold no weaknesses as others do, I have a problem with long voyages over water. Which is why I had to feed my thirst last night."

"I am well aware of some of the legends of other vampires, and I am quit fond of Bram Stoker to be honest." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well you won't catch me sleeping in dirt. But another thing you should know; I am alive and I have my soul. Beyond that, very little else about me matters."

"It is good to hear a man I will be working with have such priorities. However, I still must know what...tools of the trade shall we say you have brought with you."

"So long as you don't mind me showing you in person rather than me just letting you take a look at them by yourself." Dumbledore thought it over for a moment, then relented.

"I see that this is a point you will not concede on."

"I don't like having my equipment out of my sight for too long." Vlad said flatly. "I don't trust what other's may do with it."

"Then I suggest that you make yourself comfortable, reading your report this may take sometime. But perhaps you can answer a few, non-professional questions why we are at it?"

"Okay." Vlad said taking off his coat and setting it on the back of the chair. This was the first time that anyone in Hogwarts had gotten a good look at this new man since the black jacket had obscured any details of the man wearing it. Vlad was not only tall, about 6'9" to 6'11", he was also built like a tank. He wore an undershirt of deep blue and red velvet vest which stretched over his muscles like a second skin, revealing himself to be defined as well as large. This unfortunately left little to the imagination and why Vlad chose to wear the jacket most of the time.

"Before you ask my wife had this made for me. It's made strong enough to stop a knife or deaden the blow of a blunt object, and she says it looks good on me." Vlad blushed.

"Women can make men do things they rarely thought they would, and being married you know this." Dumbledore chuckled as the two started talking like old friends.

The swirling gray reappears as the crystal balls gets back into view.

"Ah is the chapter over already." Rabby pouts. Agent Reptile is covered in lipstick kisses and has a goofy expression on his face.

"Unfortunately." Lufy deadpans.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, please be kind enough to review and comment on what you liked and didn't like."

"We'll be looking forward to them. And be here for the next chapter when Brianna and Brenda get their first taste of Diagon Alley, and Harry has another dream." Lufy says waving goodbye.

"See you then."

"Bye." Both say as the screen goes black.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine. Please pardon any grammatical errors I do not have a pre-reader but I am looking for one. If any one interested please e-mail me.

The chapter begins with vials of unknown chemicals bubble and flow from one container to another via pipettes. We follow one particular pathway of a bluish liquid as it slowly rises in a small test-tube shaped container till it flows into the pipettes on the sides. it moves along slowly to a larger collection vial where it mixes with a green fluid and gives off a gas which rises to the top where a series of air-tight glass pipes lead it to a condensing chamber. Here it collects, along with other fluids, in a beaker filled with a now red mixture. A hand turns the stoppers, preventing any more of the liquids from being collected.

"Hello again, in case you haven't guessed this is Agent Reptile again welcoming you to the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods." The only difference seen in the ninja's attire was a lab coat over his ninja garbs and a pair of safety goggles over his mask. Kind of stupid looking but no one really bothers to tell him. "Sorry if I am a little preoccupied but I am in the middle of an important experiment."

Placing the red fluid filled beaker on another table he sat down and used an eyedropper to add a few drops of a glowing compound to the beaker changing it's color into a pale yellow material.

"You may remember that I told you how I discovered Eluza's casket in space only to find that she was not actually dead and how it lead to the Gall Force being lycanthropes now? Well part of my wedding vows was that I would help them find others of their race and let them live their own lives on Earth. Before you ask no I am not adding to some sort of massive harem; any new Solenoids to Earth have to find their own husbands if they want. Back on topic, however, whenever we were able to find more Solenoid refugees they all faced the same problem of extensive damage to both their organ systems and their very DNA so none have been able to come out of the than as anything by lycans."

Opening a small plastic bag of animal hair he takes a pair of tweezers and adds some of the strands to the beaker. A small poof of smoke is followed by the fluid settling as it becomes a silvery reflective color. Agent Reptile takes a rubber stopper and seals the beaker before he places a piece of adhesive tape with the word "_Lupos_" on the side of the vial. The beaker is then placed inside a refrigerator next to a series of other similarly colored beakers with many different words written on tape. Shutting the refrigerator's door the ninja turns back to the camera.

"Unfortunately I have never been able to copy the extensive regenerative abilities of lycanthropy without having the animal nature added to it."

"And why would you want to? I thought that you loved my coat." A smiling werepantheress with blue hair asks walking into the room.

"Well...um yea I love it Patty it's just um....it's only that....uh...." Agent Reptile stutters as Patty just smiles at him letting him get more and more out of control of the situation.

"Oh you are just so fun to tease; my silly male." Patty just kisses the male on the cheek. "Since we're going to be busy for a while why don't you enjoy this next chapter of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods."

"Yea, do that..." Agent Reptile says coming out of his shocked state.

"Come on you, I need this." Patty says nearly pulling Agent Reptile's arm out as the head to a bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ancient and historic house of Malfoy was now more empty than it had been in a while, what with it's patriarch behind bars and all. Adding to its occupants' sense of desolation and bleakness was the fact that one's of the House's children may be sacrificed to the Malfoy's crewel and terrible master.

Narcissa and Bellatrix had journeyed long and hard into the soupy fog and other accompanying bad weather to speak to one Severus Snape, or at least one of them wanted to speak with him.

"Narcissa please you can't do this." Bellatrix pleaded with her friend to reconsider speaking with this "traitor" especially if they were to do so in this muggle dungheap.

"I can't just sit by and let my son...my only son...die Bellatrix. And don't you dare think that I won't do everything to insure his life." Narcissa Malfoy replied nearly banging the door down with her knocking.

"What are you thinking Narcissa? What do you think our master would do if he...."

"Narcissa...Bellatrix how...nice for you to come here." Snape interrupted as he opened the door.

"Snape we have business to discuss, very important business."

"Quite. Well come in won't you." Snape's words may have been welcoming, but his voice was as cold as ice and as hospitable as Siberia. This didn't stop the two witches from walking in and begin to badger the fellow follower of Voldemort from two very different fronts. One begging for help and the other accusing without mercy or civility.

"Wormtail since it is now obvious that this will take longer than expected get me and my guests drinks." Snape ordered pointing his wand towards the cowering minion of the Dark Lord.

"I am not your servant Snape and you know that. I was sent to assist you, not to take your bloody orders and be your cleaning maid." the rodent anamagus accused.

"I didn't know that you actually had a spine Wormtail. Perhaps you would like me to ask the Master to give you more dangerous assignments...perhaps even replace Mulciber's now vacant position?" Snape asked without feeling or emotion, just a cold and slimy sort of voice.

"I talk to the Dark Lord directly Snape and don't you forget it." the rat responded while he mimicked the action of washing his hands. "And I will ask him if I feel I can serve him better as one of his assassins."

"Till you have the spine to do so, I suggest that you go and get me and my guests drinks. Elf-made wine will do." Snape sent the man off not even looking at him as he sat in his chair.

"How is that you are still the Dark Lords servant Snape? Tell me why he hasn't punished you as we have been punished?" Bellitrix asked

"Not now Bellitrix. You can blame Snape for whatever you want after he and I have discussed the problem of my son."

"Yes that is the more pressing issue here isn't it. You know what the penalty would be if you revealed something the Dark Lord did not wish you to share Narcissa."

"I would be willing to risk anything and you know it Snape. I have already sacrificed my own husband to our master's cause...now my son...."

"I know all about your son's mission Narcissa. And it is irrelevant now."

"IRRELIVANT! How the bloody hell is it IRRELIVANT? My son has been chosen to..."

"Do not say it Narcissa, but granted I understand exactly what your son is supposed to do." Snape said handing the two of them a small urn and a copy of the Daily Prophet from a few days ago. "But this is why your son's mission is now irrelevant."

"So what? What does this bloody urn have to do with anything?" Bellatrix asked rather impatiently.

"That urn holds the dust and ash of a three hundred year old vampire, the strongest in all of England by the way, taken from the Ministry of Magic at no short danger to those involved in retreating it. As you know vampires are not as old here as they are in the Eastern European area."

"Of course, so what are we to do with it? Try some resurrection spell and have him do the bloody job." Narcissa asked with growing hope.

"Interesting choice of words, but an impossible attempt….He was shot in the head with a silver bullet, a rather primitive muggle weapon but in this case more effective than any spell in our possession." Snape said taking his glass from Wormtail and sipping it gently. "The other should be self explanatory to anyone who reads it."

"This was what you were talking to Wormtail about?" Bellatrix asked seeing the gruesome carnage of the Death Eater's mangled corpse.

"Something or someone took out the most powerful vampire in England since Count Dracula himself visited our land in one simple pull of a trigger and did the same with a Death Eater skilled in the killing curse." Snape recoiled remembering things that he was better off not remembering. The "red mark" was beginning to be spoken amongst the older members of their forces and this particular bold and decisive maneuver had dealt a direct blow to the very heart of the Death Eaters strength: their fear of only Voldemort's wrath. Now there was a new player in town, and from all evidence he wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

"Is there any idea as to whom or what did this? Muggels certainly couldn't have done something like this."

"They didn't, even if the weapon was a muggle weapon none of them would have any idea what was going on and they wouldn't think to carry silver weapons on them." Snape said. "But as to why your son's mission is irrelevant this should be enough for the both of you to figure it out."

"You mean that Draco won't..." Narcissa asked nearly begging to whatever force of luck had guided her to let this one wish come true. But light of any sort is never part of the deal when you are a Death Eater, much less the wife and the mother of one as well. In the world of the servants of Voldemort you do not have the ability to hope for yourself or those that you love. The promise of power over man through fear, intimidation, and the privileges that come from this have a heavy price: complete and total obedience to your dark master regardless of the price that you must pay.

"No, he is still to do his job, but you should be more concerned with your own mission." Snape said finishing his wine. "I know what you ask of me, and I have considered it in depth."

"You have?"

"Yes my dear Narcissa I have, and I have decided to agree with you on this matter. Draco has the potential to be a masterful Death Eater, if given the chance to prove himself. I will insure that his mission is a success."

"You can't be serious Narcissa...We don't even know if he is still loyal or not."

"And who are you to cast doubt on my loyalties? Who are you to say who the Master sees as worthy of his council, who he believes in."

"I spend all those years is Azkaban prison for my loyalty Snape. You got to spend your time sleeping in a nice bed and the freedom to do as you wish under Dumbledore."

"I was not free Bellatrix, I had to watch my every move and wait until I was called again to serve. Do you not think that I have not satisfied every question of my loyalties to the Dark Lord. If I have not then I would not be alive today."

"Enough the both of you...Snape I need you to take an oath to aid my son in his mission."

"Dear woman you don't think that such would help either of us when the time comes."

"There you have it a traitor to the core." Bellatrix smirked at Snape's predicament. If he did not swear to the oath then Snape's loyalty would again be questioned since if he was going to help Draco anyway then why not swear to it.

"Snape please...If my son dies then my heart will be so broken that I could never help our master again." Narcissa pleaded thinking of all the things that her Sliverin background could give her to scheme her way into this.

"Very well. It will be done." Snape finally relented and the screen goes black.

The image of the reader comes into focus as a little girl slowly opens her eyes and yawns as if she has just taken a long nap. She was almost otherworldly cute with blond spotted hair and reflective green eyes. Her pointed ears and petite figure gave her an elfish look to her, or at least those who read J.R.R. Tolkien's work would think of her as elfish at first as she looked nothing like a house elf. She did, however, look like she hadn't been in the sun for a while as her skin looked a little on the pail side of things. This wouldn't really be noticed now that she was in England though as most people didn't really have tans this far north. This was Brenda Maximov and she was sitting in the passenger's seat of her father's brand new Dodge Challenger R/T with her new "mother" driving through the streets of London.

It was odd in Brenda's ten year old mind to think of Brianna as her "mom" now, not that she didn't like Brianna or her company. It was just that Brenda never had a mom in her life and she never even got to see her birth mother. The longest time it had only been her and her daddy, and now someone she thought of as a friend was supposed to be her mother. It's kind of hard to change from a friendly sort of big sister relationship to that of a mother/daughter one.

Brianna Maximov, formally Brianna Diggers, was the single most nymphatic, gun-happy, drop-dead gorgeous cat woman on the face of the earth, and she had the credentials to prove it. Seriously here with her eight hour work outs and being the only person to be kicked out of the NRA for excessive use of a firearm she blew any and all competition away in the first two categories and anyone who took a look at her could tell that she was hotter than molten lava. She could easily be mistaken for the mother of the little girl sitting next to her with her own head of blond spotted hair going down to her mid back and a set of cat-like ears. And now she was trying to navigate the busy London streets constantly reminding herself that the English drive on the other side of the road and about a half dozen other differences in the laws while trying to keep her sex-drive in control along with her lust to make things go boom and drive really fast.

"Uh Mommy Bri are you okay?" Brenda asked seeing Brianna's fangs and clenched teeth, which disappeared in an instant when she heard the little girl's voice.

"Sure I am Brenda, I'm just trying to find this 'Leaky Cauldron' place and the directions are a little hard to follow." Brianna smiled and patted Brenda on the head at the red light before she shifted back into gear and drove off as the light changed.

"Why don't you just let me call ahead and he tell us how to find it?" Brenda asked grabbing for the cell phone in the armrest. "Daddy says that he always has it on in case of emergencies."

"Two problems with that sweety; for starters our cell phones don't work over here and secondly your grandpa Theo said something about wand magic messing up scientific equipment…"

"Is that why you left Pee-Bri, Pee-Gina, and Pee-Britanny back in Atlanta?" Brenda asked selecting the game menu on the cell.

"Them, my other Peebos, a few tons of weapons ordinance, and my electronic defense systems..." Brianna nearly groaned while she continued to list all the things that she left behind stateside. Well at least she got a few standard rifles, pistols, shotguns, and two EMP guarded plasma rifles to be shipped to this Hogwarts place along with her cloths, furniture, and certain "toys".

"Well at least this place has a lot of places to run around and play." Brenda smiled while she tried to beat her best score in Tetris while Brianna was finding her way past busy streets and train tracks while wanting all the time just to open this monster engine up and fly past the old brick buildings. But she would have to wait as she knew that this wasn't the autobahn and her mother would never let it down that one of her daughters got a ticket in a foreign country for speeding.

"You sure that you know where you are going?" Brenda asked looking up for a moment as the next level loaded to see that they seemed to have passed the same building three different time, or maybe it was just that everything looked like it was the same around here with the buildings all pressed together.

"Don't you worry your head kiddo, your Mommy Brianna knows exactly were we are going." the Lycanthropoid said as she, in fact, pass by the same building another time.

"Then why did you pass this building yet again?" Brenda asked having complete the game, yet again, in record time do to her super speed being too much for the computer to handle inside the phone.

"Take a look over to the left and you'll see that their is something odd about that little building."

"Uh mommy Brianna I can't see past you." Brenda said as she clicked the phone shut. Brianna blinked several times until she looked at the angle of her daughter's eyes had to be in order to see past the driver's door and then to see what Brianna was talking about. Doing the calculations instantly in her head, she is a super genius after all, she did indeed find that there was a "slight" interference to be able to see it....her boobs. Ironically she was just stacked enough that Brenda was unable to see the telltale sign of the Leaky Cauldron. Brianna really wanted to laugh her ass off at the absurdity of the situation. You actually thought that anything sexual in nature would embarrass Brianna? Get real here people.

"You'll see in a moment Brenda." Brianna chuckled at herself.

"What's so funny? Tell me...*please*" Brenda had been spending way too much time with her Aunt Britanny and had got the signature "too cute to resist look" down to an art. Smart kid huh?

Brianna was almost tempted to tell her, but she knew that Vlad would want to know before Brenda learned about the more adult things in life.

"Not now, but maybe later. Right now we're here." Brianna said pulling the car over and engaging the parking break. Reaching for the glove box Brianna pulled out a pair of sunglasses and fingered them for a moment before placing them on. Adjusting the rear view mirror Brianna marveled at herself. "Perfect." After all one couldn't be too hot for her husband, nope can't be done...especially when you are a Digger's woman.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready. It's you with your face in the mirror for the past few minutes." Brenda smiled placing the cell phone in her pocket remembering how her father teased Brianna whenever he was going out on a date with her that evening.

"You've been listening to your father too much." Brianna smiled, knowing full well that Brenda was just being a kid, and couldn't say the rest of Vlad's line was.

The short walk to the front of the old building gained the lycanthropoid a lot of attention. A predatory smile now graced Brianna's lips. Oh yea she still had it, and this opinion of herself was only heightened by one of the people on the street whistling "American woman" to her footfalls, along with other things that seemed to bounce about her. Brenda just held Brianna's hand and finally noticed what Brianna was talking about.

It was like something that should be there wasn't really there, not to mention it seemed to want to pull her vision away from it like what happens when she puts two magnets together at the same charged pole. Simple enough to fix as she focused her eyes to the infrared spectrum (all werecheetahs can actually see in this spectrum of light) and low and behold there was the Leaky Cauldron.

"See I told you I knew where we I was going." Brianna smiled while tussling Brenda's hair.

"And I know that you wouldn't be able to see where we are going if it weren't for those glasses grandpa Theo gave you." Brenda replied quietly enough that only Brianna with her cat-like ears heard her while they opened the door to the tavern.

And what of the muggles outside seeing the two disappear to where something wasn't? The men weren't exactly looking to where Brianna was going as much as they were looking at how well she looked in those tight blue jeans, and the women all just turned their heads to avoid looking at her. Its true what Hagrid said about none-magic people not seeing anything.

Tom was used to seeing people come and go in his tavern all the time, after all that is how he made his business. And it was not odd for the old man to see a parent, or parents, from time to time come through his shop with a young child looking upon a new and unfamiliar world. What was different was the overall look and appearance of the two as they walked past the door way. No black robes, pointed hats, and that was just the cloths. The whole manner of these two did not fit with Tom's experience with muggles. Well if they weren't from around here it wouldn't do for him to think that English wizards were poor mannered gits.

"Well good day to you, and how may I help you two?" Tom smiled, revealing that he didn't have a tooth to his name. "The name's Tom by the way."

"Well thank you very much. I am Brianna Diggers Maximov and this is my daughter Brenda, and you can help us with finding Diagon Alley." Brianna smiled as she unconsciously placed her shades in her shirt at the neck line, and instantly drawing every man in the room's attention to the now bulging words on her T-shirt reading "Yes they are real" which just happened to be exposed by her open jacket. And her arms just had to be at her back giving an unfettered view to them.

"That's right boys just get a load of what my husband comes home to every night, and you won't be getting anywhere near." Brianna thought as she could feel the men stare at here. Brenda just smiled and kept her sight on gentleman walking out from behind the bar leading the way to the back.

"Pardon me but you said your name was Diggers right?" Tom asked rubbing his chin as he pulled his want out to tap the right bricks."

"It's Maximov now, recently married." Brianna smiled fingering her ring...a silverish looking ring rather than the more common yellow of gold. Boy was that a shock to her family when they got an up-close look at it.

(Flashback)

"Come on Brianna let me see it." Britanny urged her sister wanting to see the band that Vlad had given her. Its a woman thing I don't get either.

"Um I'm not sure that's a good idea Brit." Brianna smiled cruelly, really bugging her sister.

"Come on...*please* let me see it." Britanny pleaded.

"Oh you really want to see it?" Brianna was really getting to like this.

"Yes come on Bri stop fooling around here." Britanny said getting annoyed at this game.

"Oh okay...pushy." Brianna said showing her left hand.

Instantly her sister leapt a good ten feet in the air, her hair looking like she stuck her finger in a light socket and her eyes bulging out of her head.

"SILVER!!!" Britanny cried as she tumbled over the back of her chair and fell flat on her back and passing out from shock.

"What's going on in here?" Gina asked perplexed as Britanny was lying on the floor unconscious and the chair she was in knocked over.

"Nothing Gina don't worry about it. I just showed Britanny my wedding band." Brianna said holding up her left hand so Gina could see.

"And why is she on the floor from that?" Gina asked not liking the fact that she didn't know what was going on. Walking up she took one look and..."The cheap bastard got you a silver ring? Of all the..."

"Actually Gina..." Brianna tried to interrupt her sister's tirade, but to no avail.

"That jerk is really going to pay for this one. I don't care if he does turn into a swarm of bats I am going to blast his sorry butt into..."

"Gina what seems to be the problem?" Theo asked with pipe in hand as he and Julia walked into the kitchen after some mid-day fun, at least for Julia it was getting to be murder for the aging auramage.

"That jackass brother in-law of mine got Brianna a silver ring of all the..." Gina nearly yelled at a perplexed Julia and Theo. They knew Strype wasn't anything like a jackass and Gina didn't spend a lot of time around Vlad with her overwhelming fear of bats and him...well we'll just say they didn't have much in common.

"IT"S NOT SILVER DAMNIT!!" Brianna yelled, not even caring at this point if her mother heard her cuss or not. There is only so much bad mouthing she could take, especially when it was about her husband.

"Brianna language please." Julia reprimanded. After all it was not polite and it wasn't language that needed to be in a house with an impressionable child in it, especially a new werecheetah which now happened to be Julia's granddaughter. "Now what is it then." Julia said keeping a level head, and wanting to see as well. Again a woman thing we guys just don't get.

"It's solid platinum thank you very much." Brianna nearly growled at Gina. The joke may had been fun on Britanny but it had really gotten out of hand.

"Wow...that must have set him back a lot."

"Actually he had it made from a ring he said a young girl he saved gave him. It was like her sister who became a vampire and he got it as a token of gratitude for releasing her soul. But all the work that had to be done and the diamond and all did cost a pretty penny, but he said I was worth every one." Brianna smiled both at how her husband loved her, and how Gina was now eating crow, or was that Britanny's snack she caught in the yard? It was hard to tell.

(End Flashback)

"Ah well that's great news me dear. I just wanted to know if you have any relationship to a certain Dr. Theodore Diggers." Tom asked hitting the specific series of points on the wall.

"He's my father."

"Really...I remember him and his wife, your mother, when he visited old Hogwarts as a guest lecturer. I'll tell you that your mother was really somethin' else back then. Caused a big to do up there the week she visited. Of course back then she and your father couldn't get away from each other for long. Probably the same way with you and your husband."

"Don't get me started sir." Brenda smirked remembering all the times that her father had to excuse himself when Brianna hung herself on him. At this rate she was going to have a little brother or sister sometime soon. She may not know the precise mechanics, but she figured out the basic idea when her Aunt Britanny mentioned making Brenda a little playmate a few times and excused themselves like her father and Brianna did. The next time that she saw either her father or Uncle Strype they usually seemed out of it and were hungry as rabid wolves. Or at least those Brenda saw on the nature shows.

"Well I'll let you two be then. Have a good time in Hogwarts now Brenda, and don't let your mother or father hear anything bad back from your teachers now."

"I won't." Brenda said, really not having the time to tell the man everything about her situation.

"Thank's Tom." Brianna said wondering just how much of a fuss her mom and dad made in just one week versus she and Vlad for the entire year...boy would that make great material to embarrass her parents with. Smiling she and Brenda walked out into Diagon Alley.

To a humans relatively weak senses this place was shocking enough with its sights, smells, and traffic moving about on foot as if it was some medieval festival, but to the inhuman organs of the two Maximovs walking the streets...I was almost an emphatic high, or at least it was until they passed the local pharmacy and got a wisp of the noxious vapors pouring from the cracks in the door jam.

"Did daddy say where this ice cream shop was supposed to be?" Brenda asked licking her lips and sniffing up a storm. Yum ice cream.

"Nope, to be honest he didn't even know. But he said that it was supposed to be easy to find." Brianna said imagining Vlad, her, and a carton of ice-cream....only to remember at the worst time that Hogwarts didn't have electricity and that meant no fridge, which then meant no lathering her stomach and chest in chocolate fudge ripple and tuna and have Vlad....well I'll let you put the rest together.

"Is this a time to ask for directions?" Brenda asked passing the petstore and pausing slightly to look at the assortment of rats for sale. A little bit of drool was showing itself at the edge of her lips.

"Yea but who to ask....Hey those two look like they know there way around here." Brianna pointed to a pair of red heads joking it up at the doorway of a local business that didn't seem to actually doing much business.

Fred and George where having a grand time toasting their most recent victory in the art of trouble making. Even with their wide repartee of gag products and practical magical defensive measures that they had personally invented they always congratulated each other when they develop a new and wondrous method by which they could spread comedic chaos for their own personal amusement. Today they had just perfected a pair of "rose-colored" glasses that looked almost exactly like medical lenses, but the wearer would see a tailor-made version of reality that could be used as a personal vacation time.

They never said that all their ideas were original, just most. And when an idea this good, even if cliche, could work and no one was ever able to do it, all the greater the drive in the twins to succeed.

"An excellent job Fred..."

"Indeed George, and at no better a time to test it..."

"With all the new students trying to cling on to the last vestiges of summer..."

"We'll sell a million of them!" They said simultaneously.

Now Brianna was worried that these two were a magical version of Tomax and Xamot, but put the thought away as she smiled and bent forward slightly to look them in the eyes.

"Um high, I'm Brianna Maximov and this is Brenda my daughter...we're kind of new here and were wondering if you could give us directions." Brianna smiled as the two young men's faces went as red as their hair. She could almost feel them getting flustered right before her, and she could definitely smell it.

"Why certainly."

"Anything to help a hopeful costumer."

"Especially an attractive woman in a new land just trying to find her way."

"At the mercy of strangers with her daughter in tow."

"Of course we would be honored to help you." The two entrepreneurs said, still quite red in the face and feeling themselves rise to the occasion in a few, more embarrassing ways. Boy were they glad that they were wearing robes and not the tight jeans and jacket that fit her like a second skin. Why couldn't the girls at Hogwarts dress like this? That would have at least given the twins a reason to stay.

"And may we ask to where the lady needs directions too?" Fred and George bowed smiling in absurdity.

The sheer comedy of the situation made Brianna laugh and Brenda giggle slightly. They liked these two, and would likely convince Vlad to take them to this store on occasion, if for no other reason than their customer service was excellent.

"A local ice cream store where my husband said he would meet us. You two wouldn't happen to know where that may be would you?"

"Of course." Fred smiled.

"And it would be our pleasure to personally take you there."

"After all we like to get to know our cliental."

"Starting with where you got that wonderful accent..."

"And if you have any sisters?"

Brianna just smiled at the two boy's antics. Yep they were still kids at heart and maybe that was why she liked these two so much. They reminded her of her, and they were very nice, and funny, and from the look of their shop's sign they were engineers just like her. Maybe they would know a way of integrating magic with her Peebos? Well that was a thought for another time.

"Well lets see I have two sisters, and they...."

Across the sea a werecheetah, a more than just slightly pregnant werecheetah mind you, was lying by the pool in a bikini soaking up the sun and occasionally feeling her daughter kicking insider her. Lucky for her compared to other Britannys her, at the time future, brother in law knew a little bit of lycan reproduction.

(Flashback)

"Uh Dr. Diggers I know it's none of my business, but why is Britanny's lycanthropy locked?" Vlad asked sitting at a table with a wine goblet in front of him apparently at some sort of party.

"Well Vlad, I did it so that she didn't accidentally bite anyone, and you probably know what happens then..."

"I get called to blow someone's head off with a silver bullet when the thrall gets out of hand. Yea I know." Vlad threw back this drink and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand while turning his head to see Brianna and Brit doing karaoke on stage. Apparently singing was not something that his new love interest was capable of. "But since she's trying to start a family with Strype, shouldn't you remove that block from her?"

"I don't see why that has anything to do with having children." Theo said lighting his pipe while Julia sat down with her own brew.

"You didn't know lycans have painless childbirth?" Vlad asked as he filled his glass again.

"Uh what now?" Julia asked as she landed herself in her husband's lap.

"Yea one of the benefits of lycanthropy is that the females don't feel pain during labor." Vlad said downing half the contents of his drink then and there. "Unless someone seals it of course."

"And you know this how?" Julia asked wondering if their was some dark past in this potential son in law. Such things had to be know before hand.

"Remind me again who is getting to stay up late back at your home?"

"Oh right sorry." Julia groaned.

"Right. Anyway I just thought you should know before hand."

"Just wondering but what would happen if she had a kid without the painless birth ability?" Theo asked, curious to the true extent of Vlad's knowledge of the inner workings of supernatural creatures. Julia wasn't so amused.

"Theodore..." threatening to break one's husband's wrist without anyone being able to see it really did make things awkward for the auramage right now.

"Uh just curious dear wasn't planning on seeing what happens with Britanny...so don't worry about it." Theo chuckled nervously. Just because he could put himself together didn't mean that he wanted to feel his wrist snap like a twig.

"That's what I thought." Julia smiled releasing the pressure she was applying to Theo's wrist.

(End Flashback)

Suddenly Britanny sneezed and knocked her shades ajar.

"I wonder who's talking about me? Oh well now that I'm up might as well get some tuna. After all you're a growing girl there Tiffany." Brit smiled while waddling to the kitchen. She was really glad that she only had to put up with this for seven months. "I can't see how normal women go through this." the werecheetah contemplated as she opened the can of fish meat...she would buy stock, but she had no money left from all her credit cards.

"Hey Gina where'd you leave the bread around here?" Britanny yelled over her shoulder.

"It should be in the breadbox where it always is. And don't just have tuna this time you need a balanced diet you know." Gina chided her younger sister from the other room while she was surrounded by several piles of books and scrolls about this "Hogwarts" place from her father's library and the library in Shangri-La.

"Yea yea, I know Gina give me a break." Brit groaned. Older sisters could be such a pain in the ass some times. "And give it a rest already on that studying. You nearly worked through breakfast and did miss lunch." Britanny said making her sandwich, and hating the fact she was doing it so slowly.

"I'm not going to let Brianna be caught off guard Brit. She's in a foreign land, in a magical school where she knows almost no one and we barely know anything about, and apparently electronics don't work there."

"Okay; 1: her husband is a professional monster hunter capable of handling most situations that may arise, 2: she's able to adapt just as well as we would be able to, and 3: they're kids okay. It's a freaking school run by a guy who's as powerful as dad in the mystic arts. If anything goes wrong she's in good hands." Britanny said tearing into the largest tuna sub most people have seen, or at least those not from Atlanta.

The odd snapping sound caught Gina's attention as tuna subs, even with lettuce, rarely make a snapping sound.

"What?" Brit asked holding half of a baby carrot in her fingers.

"Britanny, since when do you eat those things?"

"Since about two months, probably nothing more than a pregnancy craving thing." Britanny answered popping the rest of the carrot in her mouth while Gina just groaned with her head in her hands. Her credit cards were going to be murder next month.

Back in England, Brianna and Brenda where finishing their tale of the events common in Atlanta, while Fred and George hung on every word. Auramages, half giantesses, the actual existence of the mythical realm of Jade? A whole new market that Wanko products didn't have a hold on? Just right for them to offer their unique and one-of-a-kind inventions at low cost and the patronage of a intelligent, beautiful, slightly flirtatious vixen who at didn't mind being eye candy, if her attire was any indication at least. It was hard to say but right now the two almost wished they were back at Hogwarts just so they got to look at that Southern Bell everyday.

Or that had been the thought, until they personally greeted her husband.

"Vlad! Over here muffin." Brianna smiled waving to her love who had taken the time to find a chair and read waiting for the two most important people in his life to show up.

"Brianna..." boy did she move fast. Before the twins could blink the woman was in the man's arms and was briefly lifted over his head before set down in his arms. "Sorry I couldn't contact you. I hope that your trip was alright."

"It was fine, just missed my favorite monster-fighting bed warmer." Brianna said sneaking her hands inside Vlad's jacket and getting a feel for his butt under the coat.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Brenda pouted tapping her father in the leg. Boy do kids have a lousy sense of timing.

"Alright my little girl. Up you go." Vlad said lifting Brenda and letting her squeeze his neck slightly. "Better?" The girl enthusiastically nodded her head before her feet hit the ground.

"Well that had to be.."

"The single most affected thing ever to..."

"Be shown in Diagon Alley."

"Why the idea of a woman...."

"Being so informal and physical when greeting a man? It's..

"Dirty..."

"Naughty..."

"Completely undignified..."

"Why can't we meet women like that?" Fred and George cried while shacking their heads in the direction of the ground.

"Uh dear?" Vlad asked while Brianna was again feeling up his butt under his coat.

"Oh muffin. These are Fred and George Weasley. They helped us find you here." Brianna said letting her free arm point in their direction.

"Well I guess that means I owe you two gentlemen thanks." Vlad smiled tipping his hat and offering his arm out to them, once Brianna had removed her hand from his backside of course.

"A pleasure..."

"A treat."

"No trouble at all good sir." the two smiled nervously at first. No telling what this man would do for starring at his wife.

"I'm glad to hear. Look how about I pay for lunch for us since you were nice enough to go out of your way to help my wife and daughter."

"Thank you..."

"A most generous offer..."

"How can we refuse." All the time the two twins were taking mental notes

Note:

If you what a blond, long legged, tight stomached, stacked wife who is nymphatic, flirtatious, overly publicly affectionate then you must met certain criteria.

1: Work out as often as possible, and be polite.

2: Being a tough man does not mean being a jerk. Chivalry does work and men follow it. Try to see if knights get as much action now days as cowboys.

3: If previous type of woman interests you, try to visit America during vacation and look up Atlanta Georgia on a map. If that does not work try to find portal to Jade. Remember muggle women can be just as hot, if not hotter, than some witches.

4: Do not be afraid to show her affection in public, as such will be your reward.

and finally

5. Black wizards robes are perfect for hiding your reaction to stimuli of woman you are trying to impress. And if this Brianna woman was any indication as to the type of women they would run into they would be needing those robes.

As the moon graced the horizon, Vlad and Brianna where not the only ones heating up the sheets. However, with Harry it was a far less pleasurable experience.

Tossing and turning violently, Harry Potter's mind was a vivid nightmare as he once again had a vision from his link with Voldemort.

"Wormtail you sniviling coward" Voldemort hissed at his rat-like servant. "You have heard of the rumors of the red mark appearing have you not?"

"Yes my lord, but they are nothing but idle remarks about what happened a few night ago...please do not bother yourself with such things."

"Wormtail none of the witches or wizards that fool Dumbledore surrounds himself with are able to do anything that professional in nature. It means that someone else has arrived and has shown to be a decisive enemy of us all." Voldemort smiled crewely.

"Tell me, do you remember that rat-like woman you met some time ago...Ms. Rich I believe her name was?"

"Oh yes sir I do remember her." Wormtail smiled remembering the ditzy woman's bouncing chest and apparent interest in him...of course just about any guy holds onto her interest from time to time so that's not saying much.

"Good, you will get the chance to see her again soon. Contact my connections with Lord Gotherwaine immediately. I wonder how this new adversary handles the elite of the wererat clan assassins." Voldemort smirked while running his hand down Nagini's backside.

Harry woke screaming and clutching his chest

Screen fades to black, and reappears in a bedroom with Patty smiling propped up reading a book.

"Well I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry but Rep's sort of indisposed at the moment..." snoring is heard over to her side. "And so I'll just tell you thank you for reading and hope that you will please review. Oh before I forget look forward to an update of my husband's other story some time soon. Bye." Patty waved off as she flicks the light switch off.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods: Chapter 3

by Agent Reptile

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine.

"Hello there readers." A very lovely woman with bright blue eyes and straight black hair smiled. She was currently in a pair of sweats and tennis shoes watching a group of other similarly dressed women running around trying to see who can grab a Frisbee going through the air.

"Come on Shildy. You're missing all the fun." Spea said as she tossed the disk into the air.

"What are you talking about Spea, this is boring as Hell." Lufy said grabbing the flying saucer and tossing it once more into the air.

"Oh if your feeling lucky then Lufy, why don't we see which is better…All of you girls' hybrid forms or me?" Agent Reptile said retrieving the spinning object in the air on the tip of his finger.

"Is that a bet dear?" Eluza smiles as her canines lengthen into saber fangs.

"Oh I think it is." Rabby smiles as her red hair begins to develop black stripes.

"Me and my big mouth…" Agent Reptile groans as he is surrounded.

"If you can't keep up then don't bother opening that mouth." Shildy smiled as her wolf tail was sticking out behind her and her cloths stretched a little more than just tight over her more developed body.

"Um Shildy, you forgot to take off your shoes." Patty noted pointed a furry hand to Shildy's now obliterated footwear.

"Oh well that just means more shopping for us later." The werewolf smiled as the various lycan converged on the unlucky male.

"Anyway enjoy this next update to Harry Potter and the Half Bloods and see you at the end."

The scene went black as several spoken voices drift into nothingness.

Harry Potter, a young man of many gifts, talents, and an even greater number of curses in his life. Before he was able to remember, his parents were killed by a monster known as Voldemort, he was forced to be raised by people who considered him to be nothing but a burden to them, abused emotionally as well as verbally, demoted to the level of slave under his relatives; his Godfather, the only person who could really be considered family to him, was killed right in front of him, and he had the awesome responsibility of defeating the most powerful dark wizard on earth.

This of course was all the mess that the world had decided to toss onto him in the entirety of his life. Most recently he was plagued by terrible and horrific nightmares involving said dark wizard and him vile plans of torment. The only good thing that seemed to come from these dreams was the news that a Death Eater was now dead. Even this good news had come with its bad though, now Voldemort was calling on someone named Gothwrain.

Shaking his head, Harry decided not to think about such things for now.

"Bloody mess I don't need right now." The young wizard said as he sat down under the banner of Gryffindor at the long table and waited for the new students to pour into the great hall and be sorted into their various houses.

"Harry we've been so worried." Hermione said as she took her place at Harry's side followed by Ron who was staring like a hawk at an odd piece of mail in his hand.

"Yep mate, you haven't really been the same since we saw Draco show his dark mark." Ron said as his female love interest looked like she wanted to belt the doffus for not keeping that secret quit.

Harry decided that he was rude of him to ignore his friends any longer, and turned from looking down at the table. His eyes were blood-shot and had a few rings under his eyes.

"Good God Harry what happened to you?" Ron said in shock at his weary friend.

"Haven't gotten much sleep, sorry." Harry smiled. "Just been one of those times."

"You're an absolute wreck." The borderline maternal tones of Hermione did ease the situation slightly, but did nothing for Harry's current situation.

"So what have you been up to mate?" Ron smiled.

"Dumbledore thought that I needed some special help." Harry smiled, really not wanting to go into the specifics of the situation.

"With what? Looking at you I would guess that it was insomnia." The brunette chided her friend. "Is this about Sirius?"

"It has nothing to do with Sirius." Harry sighed. "I decided that he wouldn't want me just thinking of his death, so I decided to live." Harry smiled, but still looking like he wanted to just fall asleep.

"Well if you need anything mate you know who you can trust." Ron smiled as he unconsciously placed the letter on the table, still covered by his hand.

"Thanks." Harry said as he looked around at the new students. All sorted into their houses, they were looking upon this wide magical world with awe and wonder. It was this sense of total innocence which Harry had to shake his head at.

"And now that the sorting is done. I would like all of you to give a warm Hogwarts welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Vlad Gabriel Kain Maximov, his lovely wife Brianna, and their adorable daughter Brenda." Dumbledore smiled as the doors to the great hall open up.

As all eyes turned to the opening gateway, the little girl walked through first followed by her parents. Brenda seemed to be too cute for words in a bright pink dress one would expect to see from muggles attending Easter service. This was not the female that most of the attending where staring at however.

As Brianna stepped in time with her husband, she did so in a manner completely unlike that of the women typically around Hogwarts. It wasn't the graceful stride of an aristocrat, nor was it the girlish prance of the Beauxbatons Academy, and it was anything but the rhythmic march and file walk of the Hogwart's staff. Her pace hypnotized almost every single male student as she walked down the hall, not to mention a few of the staff. It was the single most seductive way of moving that Ron and Harry had seen in their whole lives.

The formal dress that Brianna wore was a black reflective one-piece which was stretched over her very well built body. Her high-heels clicked with her every footfall on the stone floor. The sway of her hips at the end of her long and tone legs, the way that her hair moved as a see of specked golden blond as she turned her head from side to side looking over the entire student body. The way that her upper body would seem to draw attention like a flame does a moth. And that face, she had one of the most gorgeous faces anyone had seen. Sure Fleur had attracted her fair share of lookers, as had her sister, but that was due to their grandmother being a Veela.

The females of the schools were likewise captivated by the site of Mr. Maximov. Vlad was dressed as if he were a Johnny Cash impersonator; all in black from his shoes that looked like they were just polished, to his shirt and jacket. His face was clean-shaven and his tan-brown hair was combed, but it did flay out a bit at the sides and back as if he hadn't had a haircut for a little while.

As the Maximov's made their way behind the teachers table, Vlad seemed to do a curious thing in the eyes of many of the students; he stepped ahead of his wife and daughter for a moment and pulled out the chairs set for them. Without saying a word, Vlad then bowed in the direction of his female company and stretched his arm in the direction of the chairs.

"Why thank you muffin." Brianna said as Vlad helped to push her chair into position.

"It was my pleasure dear." It was then that the populous got their first taste of the Maximov family's soft southern accent, which only further drew the upper classmen's attention to Brianna. The first years seemed to have the same reaction when Brenda sat down. Even though she was petite for her age, she was still very cute and those green eyes of her were almost hypnotic to an 11 year old boy.

Dumbledore took this moment to readdress the attendants at the Great Hall.

"As you may have guessed they have journeyed very far just so that we here could have the benefit of a fully informed and trained teaching staff." Dumbledore continued to smile as his eyes cast themselves from side to side across the gathered attendants. "So let us welcome them into our family and treat them as our honored guests."

However, no matter how impressive or heartfelt the Headmaster's words were, they were not reached by a large number of the male populous. Utterly captivated by Brianna's physical beauty, any words spoken to them fell on deaf ears.

"So if you would be so kind as to give them all a warm welcome…" a slight use of Magic to break and withhold teenage hormones for at least a moment was released by the old wizard as the Maximovs stood. In response, the students and faculty all cheered them, all except one.

Snape's scowl was where it always was. This time, however, it was accompanied by a sneer and an overwhelming feeling of detest. Oh he hid it well within his usual unemotional gaze and oily appearance, but it was there. Deep within his cold and calculating mind, the potions professor was devising ways in which he could gain some level of control in this situation. Silently he would bide his time like the serpent that his house bears with pride.

Harry mind was running too, but on a far different system.

"Um Hermione what do you know about wizards in America?" The one who lived asked his female associate.

"Well most of them are from older families which faced either religious persecution or financial trouble and had to go over seas…usually the later by the way. In any event they were mostly severed from those of magic back in Europe for a time, but were still able to keep in contact by various means until the Flow system was extended into Greenland in 1785 to act as a relay point between the European main system finalized in 1433 and the American system that was finalized in the later half of 1880 mainly due to the interruption of the American Civil War and several subsystems used by certain muggle friendly wizards to transport freed slaves up into Canada as part of the Underground Railroad." Hermione would have continued for several more seconds on what most people would consider a random tangent, but at some point Ron had decided that he would open his big mouth and say…

"Harry…I think that I know that woman." Ron gasped.

"Ron, how could you possibly know who that woman is?" Harry asked as he pointed his thumb towards the dinning Mrs. Maximov.

"Well I know who she is at least…" Ron Weasley corrected himself.

"Yes we all know who she is Ron. Dumbledore did just say her name didn't he?" The young woman of the group said.

"No before that…" Ron pulled out a note from the inside pocket of his robes and handed it to Harry and Hermione. "Fred and George said that they had met a woman and her daughter wondering through Diagon Alley with their name just days before we saw Malfoy show his dark mark to…."

"Ron we don't know if Malfoy did have a dark mark on him." Hermione corrected her boyfriend.

"Well how else do you explain…"

"Ron just drop it. Okay so Fred and George met the Maximov's before we did. What's the point of that."

"Well remember back when my family got that trip to Egypt? Well what I didn't tell you is that while I was at the pyramids Wormtail ran off and I had to go running after him."

"So what is so interesting about that?"

"Well while I was looking all over for him, I bumped into this hot American blond with some of her family looking over some of the closed section of the tour…thought she was some exploring muggle or something… anyway I was about to pull out my wand when her father, mother, and younger sister appeared right before me." Ron stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Turns out that they had found my rat handed him over to me."

"And she is this blond's younger sister or is she the one you met?" Harry asked getting a little lost on the details.

"The younger sister, the one I bumped into was named Gina, but that's not important. You will never guess who her father is."

"What some great wizard or something?"

"Not a wizard mate….and aura mage."

"Ron don't be silly. aura mages are very rare, and I would know if you met one."

"What's and aura mage?" Harry asked taking another orange from the table before him.

"A very powerful magic being Harry; virtually indestructible and loaded with more magic than any wizard of our generation. They are able to manipulate magic without the use of any magical conduit, but do use scrolls for more powerful spells, and can reform themselves from any damage. Thing is that they are so rare that they are thought of as myths by most wizards."

"Yea believe her on that mate, I could feel the magic just coming off of him."

"So who is her father then?"

"Dr. Theodore Diggers."

Hermione nearly did a spit take. "The Dr. Theodore Diggers? But he's…but that would mean…Ron do you know who that is?"

"Well I bloody well should, he handed me scabbers. Thing is Brianna was looking at him as if it were a candy treat till I put him in my robes."

"Who is this Dr. Diggers?"

"One of the foremost minds in the wizarding world Harry. He's from Atlanta Georgia and is married to the Arms Master of Jade Julia Brigard Diggers, a half giantess Amazon and his oldest daughter is Gina 'Gold Digger" Diggers a world famous Archeologist and Scientist in the Muggle world. He apparently has two other daughters and a son-in-law, but there wasn't anything detailed on them I could find."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"What Jade? Well if you had taken a more in-depth course on magical history you would have know that there was reference to a mystic realm in which a large percent of the magical creatures that lived on this world escaped to in an attempt to avoid extinction."

"But that is just a myth." Ron said. "Me mom used to tell that to me as a bedtime story, but even she said that it was just a legend."

"No Ron it isn't." Hermione responded. "I've come across several accounts of beings from Jade coming to earth on occasion. However the details were always sketchy and in some places it took me a few minutes to decipher it. And as far as getting any more details on Dr. Diggers you can forget it."

"How is it that you would know this?" Harry asked talking for the first time in several minutes.

"I tried to do a report on him for my Contemporary Wizards around the World class last year. I don't' know why but the library just didn't have much on him or his family outside small amounts of facts and a few minor notes as to the times that he and Dumpledore had interactions and one time that he visited our school as a guest lecturer."

"Well you do know that you can just ask Mrs. Maximov up there if you want to know more." Harry said as he finished the piece of roast in front of him. Hermione just groaned at the simple logic of her friend's statement.

The dinner progressed with a certain level of wonder for all. For the new students it was a whole new world for them and for those familiar with the workings of Hogwarts, they got their first experience with those from another land.

Professor Hooch for instance was constantly starring at the garments of the new guests to Hogwarts. "Forgive me but I must ask where is it that you got that dress." She said to Brianna.

"Oh this?" The lycanthropoid asked pressing her finder to the strap over her shoulder. "You'll have to ask my husband on that. He gave it to me as a present a while ago. You like it?"

"Well actually I was just curious because it doesn't look like any wizard's clothing that I have ever seen."

"Oh it's not from what you would call a wizard's dress store."

"You do know that there is a dress code dealing with any group dinners right?" The broom flying instructor asked.

"Really? So is there a place on campus which you pick-up robes like your's or something."

"Well no, not on the school grounds here." Professor Hooke thought a moment trying to thing of exactly the right words to use as not to insult these guests from a different land.

"In Diagon Alley there are several store that sell robes ranging from traditional to tailor made. If you need I could give you the addresses for when you have the time."

"Great thanks. So I'm not offending anyone by wearing this am I?" Brianna asked as she blinked several times.

"Oh no not at all. It's very nice, but I am guessing that it is some sort of muggle formal attire?"

"Yea I wanted to look my best in first impressions."

"And you do look quite lovely my dear." Dumpledore said entering into the conversation with his signature smile, which reminded Brianna of her father's old boss M. "But I think that you can all find something more appropriate by this time next week?"

"Sure." Brianna said. Thinking to herself she went over the details. "Lets see should I have it tight enough that my assets were detailed in silhouette, or should I have it that I have the ability to conceal heavy firepower and smaller munitions. Well the material should definitely be made of some sort of fireproof material at the least; better yet I should have some sort of bullet or magic resistant material interbedded within the layers of cloth.'

'Price shouldn't be a problem since I could just have daddy accept that it would make me safer and he'd foot the whole thing. No sense in having muffin paying for it after he had to spend all that money to customize the car with all the weapons and EM defenses that I wanted in it." Brianna's calculating mind went over the fine points with excruciating detail. We close as the camera focuses on an obviously thinking cat-girl with a finger under her chin.

The next morning we see the new DADA classroom filled with students wondering why they weren't given a course list for this class, not to mention where their teacher was.

As the door shut behind the last student, the lights died faster than anyone could blink.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on Harry?"

"Don't look at me Ron I don't have a clue."

"Hey you hear that? The Gryffindors are scared of a little darkness. BOHO." A nameless Sytherin chided them as everyone brought out their wands and…

"Allohamora."

As the last syllable was uttered, a red glow encompassed the room and what looked like a demon bat larger and faster than a thestral charged at them from the rafters with blood drenched claws and glistening teeth. In the first pass it nearly took one of the Gryffindors to the afterlife.

"Its coming back." Ron shouted as he tried to get a bead on it.

"Stupifie." Hermione said as the thing passed over head. The red blast of magic hit after it had already passed.

"Perfectus Totalus." One of the Slytherins cried, but it too fell short of hitting the thing.

Moving to fast for any of the students to hit, the beast went in for the killing blow.

"CREEEE!!!" the drool of the thing looked like dripping fire in the firey light.

"EXPECTRO PETRONUM!" Harry yelled as the monster bat bore down on them again.

The white dog leapt up and smashed the beast back several feet where it slowly regained it's senses and returned it's attack.

"That didn't work Harry." Ron said.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." The boy said as he aimed again.

"Stuplify." Hermione said as the creature rushed towards them. This time it hit as the creature lost control and the momentum carried it over their heads and into a stone wall where it's head caved in due to the impact. Blood and brains stained the wall and the floor where the monster lay dead.

"What the Bloody Hell was that?" Ron asked looking the thing over.

"That was your entrance exam." Someone snapped their fingers in the dark and the light reappeared. "Congratulations on a decent job." Everyone's eyes were drawn to the front of the room where a man had his feet propped up on the table and his head covered by his hat.

As he rose, they saw that it was their new instructor. "And for the record that it is a degraded bat demon from Guatemala; spawned from a degraded Vampire in bat form and a native bat demon. Don't worry he won't be getting up."

The man standing before them was very different from the one that they saw the other night. This man looked as if he was a cowboy, minus the claymore sword on his back which looked like something out of a Gothic horror movie.

"That was your first taste of what this course is going to be like, and believe me it will only get worse the further that we go. I won't give you any false hopes on what this class is going to be like for you since you should by this time know that this world is a very dangerous place and all the more dangerous now. In here I will turn each and every one of you into a force to be recoded with."

As he spoke, the instructor walked down to where the students had gathered near the back of the room. "There will be no easy theoretical studies as long as I am here, nor will you get to slack off and hope to get by. My class isn't going to a study of dangerous creatures either. In here you all will be forced to come face to face with things people don't want you to know."

Drawing all attention to himself, he stood tall and erect with his hands behind his back as he addressed all of the class. "You probably think that you all know fear, that you know the darkness because you all have seen the workings of that punk Voldemort." Vlad stopped slightly as his student's shivered.

"Oh don't give me that." Vlad commanded. "I've encountered his best, and from what I've seen he's nothing more than a two-bit dictator with a few dark spells and charisma." Vlad growled. "Yea he's evil, there is no two ways about it, but he is mortal and mortals like him only think of gaining and keeping power without any real thought as to the consequences of their actions."

Vlad then ushered the students to sit back into their chairs.

"I have a few things for you before we go any further." Vlad said as he handed both sides of the room sheets of paper. "This is a list of your expected reading list, and a completed list of things that you are expected to have with you for next time we meet."

"You can't be serious professor." On particularly annoyed Slytherin said looking over the list.

"And what is it that I can't be serious about…Mr?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It says that we are to have a pair of running shoes, shorts and t-shirt. You expect me to run around in some fool muggle clothing?"

"No Malfoy I will expect you to be in the uniform for a Slytherin for our daily double-time marches. On this sheet you will sign your name, sizes, and any potential conflicts due to scheduling in the appropriate section." Vlad then turned his back to the class and made his way to the front of the classroom. "I will be training your bodies as well as your minds in this class. You will sweat, cry, and be broken so that I can remake you into a highly disciplined, trained, and ready force against those like Voldemort because if I don't, you will be dead." Vlad said smiling.

"Uh professor I don't know if…well you didn't really give us this in time so…" A very unnerved redheaded boy said as he muddled trying to find the right words.

"Ah, the uniforms are paid for by the school, but you will be responsible for their upkeep and maintenance. The books on the list will, I've been told, available for purchase by the end of the week. Now I want you all to take out a piece of paper and start to take notes. If there are any questions don't hesitate to ask." Vlad said as he took out a piece of chalk and wrote out two lines of Latin:

"_**In absentia luci tenebrae vincunt.**_

_**Si vis pacem, para bellum."**_

"Now can anyone tell me what these two lines mean?" Vlad asked as he leaned against the back wall.

Only one hand shot up, and you don't have to ask who.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Vlad said tossing the piece of chalk at her. "Come up and write the answer down."

Collecting herself for a moment, the young lady walked to front of the room slowly and unsure of herself.

"Don't worry if you don't get it verbatim, just so it's close." Vlad whispered to her.

As her hand crossed the board she wrote under his words:

"In the absents of light, darkness prevails

If you want peace, prepare for war"

"Good job, please sit down." Vlad turned and address the room. "This is the motto by which you all will be under till the time that you get out of my class and into the real world, or until they find someone else to do my job." The bell rang shortly after this. "Well it looks like you have the privilege of going to your next class. Okay see you all next time." Vlad said waving off his class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in utter shock after leaving that class.

"That man is bloody insane." Ron said.

"Ron behave."

"Behave? That bloody Yank throws some sort of bat monster at us and then tells us he is going to turn us into some Special Forces unit. Well he can just…"

"Ron shut up." Harry said. "I don't need this right now."

"It's your dreams again isn't it Harry. That man was in your dreams?"

"No…no it's what Voldemort said, something about two of his minions being killed…" Harry shook his head. "What if he…I don't know."

"Harry you mean that you think that Professor Maximov is some sort of killer? But Dumbledore wouldn't have him here if he was."

"Well maybe not a killer, maybe some sort of warrior then."

"Well I think that he is insane, but his wife is good looking." Ron said remembering the blond from last night.

"Ron how could you possibly be attracted to that…that…"

"Yea what man would be attracted to some well built blond with long legs, and a southern accent, not to mention that chest of hers?" Ron teased.

"Ron you jerk."

"Enough you two. I have more than enough to think of without having to deal with you arguing." Harry sighed. "By the way what is our next class?"

"Well our luck seems to be holding." Hermione said as she looked at the schedule. "Potions with Snape."

"Great."

Let us go back to the DADA room now to see Vlad standing above the corpse of the Demon Bat.

"CHAOS FLARE!" a bright yellow ball of energy exploded from his hands and engulfed the beast burning the monster to cinders.

"_Don't you think that was a little much?"_ Raziel said from within the Soul Reaver.

"_Tell me Raziel…was it too much when you had to sacrifice yourself so that I could even see that False God to destroy him."_ Vlad responded. _"I have only a few short months to work with and so little to work with."_

"_Still that Demon Bat is more than 90% of these kids will even read about."_

"_If this was under normal circumstances I would agree, but this is hardly normal circumstances is it?"_ Vlad answered. _"Now what is next on things to do?"_

"_I think that the next class is the first years who are about to arrive in a half hour."_

"_Ah good. That gives me enough time to have Brenda give everyone a big surprise."_

Speaking of the little werecheetah, she was sitting under a tree in the garden area in a bright pink jacket and blue jeans smiling as the people went by. She had already finished her home schooling coursework for most of the day, Brianna had just ended the section on Physics and Early American writers, and now Brenda was just taking in the sites and sounds of the school.

It was a pleasant enough place to be sure, but it was very unfit for a werecheetah to set up a residence for too long with the rolling hills and forests of Scotland. What Brenda needed was running room. The halls made for a poor choice in places to run because of the people coming and going, the stairways changing place, and besides that it would be very ill behaved of her to do so.

And so in looking for at least a school track to run laps on, Brenda finds herself at the edge of the forbidden forest near a very earthy shack.

"Well what do we have 'er?' A very deep voice asked as Brenda was walking past the house. "A student out of 'er robes? Now that wouldn't do so well with your professors now would it child?"

"Uh sorry but I'm not a student Mr?" Well this man was certainly tall and about as broad as Great Grandma Mumsey, well maybe a little shorter than her. But Brenda was certain that this man was taller than Aunt Britanny in her hybrid form.

"'Argrid, Rubius Hagrid at you're pleasure." The giant smiled. "I'm keeper of keys and grounds 're at Hogwarts. And if ye aren't a student then I'm bett'n that you'd be the daughter of that new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor ain't yea?"

"Yes Mr. Hagrid. I am Brenda Maximov and I am here with my parents. Say you wouldn't know where I could find a track here would you?"

"Well the railroad be down at the station at the end of the road, but a little girl like yourself shouldn't be anywhere near there on your own, yea ought to know."

"No no not that type of track. I mean like a running track where I can run around on."

"Ah wish I could help yea, but sad to say most students don't have much use for something like that. Very big school ye see."

"Ah darn it." Brenda said kicking the dirt and pouting at the annoyance of the situation. As she did, a familiar scent filled her nose coming in the general direction of behind her.

"Brenda there you are. You're father is looking for you." Brianna said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Oh hi Mommy Bri, just talking to Mr. Hagrid about where I could find a place to run around, but they don't have one."

"You can just call me Hagrid love, all me friends do." Brianna had heard of the half-giant who was the grounds keeper here and he seemed to be just as nice and well mannered as she had been told.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Hagrid. And I am sorry to break apart the conversation, but Brenda you're father needs you to help with the lessons for the first years." Brianna smiled as she patted the little girl's head.

In a spit second the young girl was a blur of speed as she raced up hill and down faster than any other had ever done in the history of Hogwarts.

"Well… now I can see why she'd be looking for one of those…what yea call 'em?"

"Tracks Hagrid, and you should see me when I get in full stride."

"And just about how fast would that be?"

"Almost the sound barrier, never been able to break it though." Looking at her watch, and blinked several times. "Sorry to cut this short but I'm almost late for something very important. Catch you later Hagrid." Brianna waved behind her as she created a vortex and a cloud of dust showing her path towards the train station.

"I be, that woman has to be the fastest thing I have ever seen."

Brenda wasn't even fazed as she walked into the large classroom.

"You started them off with a bat demon didn't you?" Brenda smiled as she looked at her father. "Wasn't that a bit much for their first day dad?"

"Well I see that I can't get anything past your incredible sense of smell now can I?" Vlad said as he lifted his head to see his little girl there walking up to his desk.

"Well the stench of sulfur and the residual ozone from wands did give me a hint or two." Brenda said hugging her father. "But how did you get it so that it wouldn't attack you?"

"Remember what I said about degraded monsters generally being stupid?" Brenda nodded her head up and down. "It went for the motion. And it was supposed to be the advanced class was it not?"

"I guess."

"Good. I want you to help these kids keep up for a small run around the grounds. I know that you would hate to be caught up in this place for too long."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Brenda jumped and through her arms around her father's neck.

Another Maximov was finding it very hard to be cooped up in that old castle.

Brianna too the brief time being single again to indulge herself in one of her favorite pass times, outside sex and firearms. Yes shopping was the name of the game and Diagon Alley was the hunting ground.

"Lets see now, where were those two brother's again?" Brianna thought to herself as people rushed by her, well maybe rushed was the wrong word. In all honesty people would slow down as they passed by her. But Brianna ignored it as a minor annoyance.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know the way to…guess not." Brianna asked a witch who passed by without facing the lycanthropoid. "Hey sir do you know the way to the Weasley brother's store?" she asked a nice looking young wizard who passed her way.

"Why certainly love, now lets see where was it…hum.."

"You do know that my eyes are up here thank you." Brianna said pointing as the sight of the man wondered a bit.

"Oh yes sorry. Uh it's that way about half a block there love."

"Thanks." Brianna said as she turned and darted off in the indicated direction.

"Ah that wouldn't happen to be the lovely and oh so pleasant Brianna Maximov visiting our humble story brother?" George asked

"Indeed I think that would be, whom else do we know with such crafted looks, or swiftness of foot?"

"Oh get off it you two." Brianna smiled. "Look I need some help with a few projects of mine, and I need the two most imaginative, industrious, and crafty people to help me. Money is no object by the way."

Fred and George began to grin at this.

"Well brother it looks like we have ourselves a little challenge.."

"A contest of the most difficult demeanor..."

"A battle royal of intellects..."

"Tell me, are these personal security..."

"...practical pranks,"

"...or perhaps some other sort of mischief we can help with?"

"I'll need everything you got on personal defenses, detection devices, and anything unexpected or experimental which can be pulled out at a moments notice or hidden away so people wouldn't know you had it. Preferably something that makes a really big and very loud bang." the cat girl smiled as she sat down and notice the devilish smiles on the two brother's faces.

Night had fallen over the United Kingdom and in a darkened section of London, a long black limousine was making its way down a long road.

The headlights dimmed as it pulled into the inky soup that was the cemetery.

"Lord Gothwrain this is our stop." the driver said to the passenger smoking a long Cuban cigar in the back.

"Excellent work Vernon. Keep the motor running this won't take long." The wererat elder smiled as he exited the vehicle with six others in tow.

"Very good sire."

The group had stopped at about 16 feet from the car when they were surrounded by a group of men dressed in dark robes.

The sudden change in presence caused several of Gothwrain men to instinctively go for their weapons, as did the men looking like dark monks.

"Stop be still." Gothwrain said to his company.

"The same goes for you my loyal Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed.

"Theatrical as always I see."

"Merely aparatation. It's much more suited for our purposes."

"Whatever. Now what is it that required a personal appearance by me?" The wererat said lighting his cigar again with a flame from his thumb.

"I have need of certain professional services, more specifically I need your best assassins to track down and take out the being responsible for the death of two of my best agents."

"The vampire and your stooge? Not exactly what you would need my best for is it?"

Gothwrain's smug attitude was more than able to hold up against the anger in Voldemort's eyes.

"I am dealing with a professional killing machine here, and I will be paying your bill after all."

"Your money. Alright here are the agents that you require." Gothwrain snapped his fingers. "Romeo, Lynda, Moisha. They have been fully trained by the ninja master Zero and are under your command…standard contractional agreement and terms of service apply and standard down payment for long time costumers." the cloud of smoke surrounding the wererat elder looked like a vial shroud.

The three were young, that was easy to see. But even the darkest wizard in the world wouldn't challenge Gothwrain's word when it came to his agents; wererats had a level of professionalism to uphold after all, and Voldemort knew that those who didn't keep up were killed on the spot or tortured for their failure.

Voldemort smiled cruelly at this as it reminded himself of his own methodology. "Of course. Wormtail pay the man." The rat-like person pulled out a large sack of coins and handed it to the wererat elder.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Gothwrain said checking the gold content he had received.

"Always." Voldemort said as he looked over the assassins he had paid for. "These will do

quite nicely."

End scene.

"Well that's that for this update." Shildy said with her tail raised up in the typical "happy" position, her sweats covered in sweat.

"This one was a long one wasn't it?" Eluza said while popping her knuckles.

"Yea, well what can you do?" Rabby said holding the Frisbee.

"I am exhausted." Patty said catching her breath.

"That really took the wind out of me." Agent Reptile said throwing back a sports drink bottle.

"You know that was actually fun. Want to do it again sometime?" Lufy said as she sped about throwing the disk from place to the other and catching it again. Turning she saw the way everyone was looking at her.

"What'd I say?" Everyone just groaned at the werecheetah.

Author's notes: Hope that you all liked this update and please review. Be with us next time for more danger, action, and blood shed that in previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods: Chapter 4

by Agent Reptile

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine.

A series of various bleeps and boops sound in the background as the back of a woman is seen hunched over with her upper body hidden within a computer console with various wires in a rainbow of colors strewn about in a very chaotic nature, which was giving said woman and enormous headache.

"Why in the Hell am I doing this? I'm not a computer engineer...Oh Pony where are you when I need you." Eluza complained rubbing her temple. The dark hairs of her hybrid form's coat were beginning to grow as her gloves showed signs of being torn apart as the usually cool headed Solinoid officer was revealing her more recently gained Weresmilodon nature. At this point she was wondering why she was trying to rebuild this stupid relic from the Stardust War. Oh that's right, she wanted to know why her people were dying in the first place.

"Hey Eluza we got some bad news." Rabby said; her voice coming over Eluza's personal communicator. "The main computer unit seems to be in working order, but the power cells that Rep gave us aren't compatible with our circuitry systems. Catty says that if we plug them in the whole system may blow."

"I don't know about you but that doesn't seem like a good idea to me." Lufy said adding to the conversation from her com unit.

"I think that opinion is universal Lufy, so we need to see if we can get those solar units up and running. So how's it coming." Rabby asked with a smile in her voice.

"How do you think it's going Rabby? I'm way over my head here." Eluza groaned, really wishing that she could have bent her near iron-clad adherence to protocol and worn some unstable molecular clothing, and not have to worry about destroying her uniform.

"Hey calm down Eluza I understand. Look Catty and Dinobot are on her way why don't you calm down and help Rep start this new chapter?"

"Thanks Rabby." Eluza took a deep breath and turned to the camera. "Sorry for that delay folks, as you can tell I'm out of my element with all these computer systems. But that is a topic for another day. I want to welcome you to the next installment of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods, and I would like to personally thank those that have been reviewing this story, since it's what keeps my love writing these things." Eluza smiles as a green garbed ninja runs in. "Speaking of which..."

"Uh sorry I'm late, I got lost in the hallways and such here. Did I miss anything?" Agent Reptile said as he kissed his love on the lips.

"No, right on time actually." Solinoid sarcasm mixed with lover teasing can be very hard to decipher, fortunately a werecat purring is easily understood.

"Anyway. Welcome back to our continuing story and please stand by as we try to get any headway in here. We'll be back at the end of the chapter."

"Hopefully with this looking less like colored spaghetti." Eluza sighed. Agent Reptile places he hand on her shoulder as the screen goes black and the bleeps and bloops of the computers fade to silence.

Harry was feeling slightly better from the days past; no longer troubled every night with horrific images from the mind of one of the most reviled and monstrous enemies of man ever to be wrought from the universe. It was uncertain if this was because the connection between the two had been severed, or if perhaps the vision had only been a coincidental nightmare spawned from some unknown recess of his psyche.

Whatever the reason for this welcome reprieve, Harry was enjoying his well earned rest at night, though it had become shorter than he would like.

*Flashback to the start of last week at around 5:30 am.*

"Alright you little punks this is how it's going to be." Vlad said as he addressed the gathered students.

"From this point on we will be here every morning at the crack of dawn in uniform and formation to exercise your mostly pasty and pathetic bodies just as much as you do your minds in class, or at least as much as you are supposed to." the teacher was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and shirt which mimicked the Hogwarts' staff uniform with gloves and a pair of running shoes. "You already have similar responsibilities for your classes so this shouldn't be a problem."

"Since this is your first day doing this, and since this has never been tried before, I'm going to have to show each and every one of you where you are going to be according to your houses." Vlad looked over the assembled mass of probably sleep-walking students.

"Gryffindors you are on my far right." Vlad said pointing his arm in the direction and using his hand to indicate precisely where he wanted that house to be. "Hufflepuff you will be taking my near right. Ravenclaws you will be located in the near left, and Slytherins you are on the far left." the DADA instructed as the students grouped themselves in a loosely formed ball in each place.

"Move it people were wasting daylight here." Vlad said as the last stragglers moved into position. "Good, now that we are grouped together I want every Headboy and Headgirl from each house up here now, the rest of you can stand easy for a few seconds."

"What exactly is it that you want sir?" the Headboy from Hufflepuff asked having no idea what was going on.

"I too am at a loss as to why we are gathered here, could you enlighten us Professor?" the Headgirl from Ravenclaw asked.

"We are here because I have a few new responsibilities to give you. From this point one each of you is responsible for your house's precise and attire for morning P.T." Vlad smiled as he looked at their confused faces. "At the end of this session each of you will be given a list of all the students in your house on a spreadsheet with checkboxes for the student's appearance and if they are in their proper uniforms. For every student not here your house looses ten points, for those out of uniform or for those who don't maintain their uniform it will be five points. This will double if the same person makes the same mistake after its been brought to his or her attention; and before you ask there are also boxes for future exemptions for schedule conflicts that you will be responsible for bringing to my attention such as Quidditch practice and such."

"Professor doesn't this seem a little, I don't know....excessive?" the Hufflepuff Headgirl asked.

"She has a point sir, and an unliked teacher generally doesn't do too well in the school..." The Slytherin Headboy said trying to gain some position with this unknown teacher.

"Alright, if you think this is too hard to just do, then I suppose a little lee-way can be given. Pair up and choose which Perfect you think can help you do this the best and which one you will have for the flag bearer, then we will switch who does which responsibility at the half-year point." The Head students for all the houses were shocked.

"Lets just make a few things clear right now: my job is to make sure you don't get yourselves killed doing something insanely stupid because you have neither the training nor the experience. How much you may like me and my decisions is irrelevant, it is your responsibility as the Head students here do to what I say when I say it. Those young lives will have to learn to put their lives in each others' hands when the shit hits the fan, and believe me it will."

The young adults just stood transfixed at this man, unable to think of a single thing to say as the Professor watched over the student body like a hawk gazes over the horizon.

"I want them to be able to trust each other and to learn to be adults. You have the privilege of being the Headboys and Headgirls of your houses." Vlad just stood in front facing the gathered student body. "Now each of you has a mission to do right now. I want you to pick the Perfect you want as the flag bearer and have that person up here this second. Once you do I will have you organize this unsorted randomness into a structured body to be proud of."

While still in a mild shock, the teenage students considered it wise just to do as they were instructed.

"What did we do to deserve this?" the Headgirl of Ravenclaw thinking over all that the student body could possibly have done this harsh an instructor.

It took all of fifteen minutes for the entire student body, under the instruction of their Headstudents, or form up into a roughly organized mass.

"Good morning class." Vlad said with a smile in his voice, almost sadistically to the students. The reply given to him was a series of indistinguishable sighs and grunts.

"I said GOOD MORNING CLASS."

"Good Morning Professor."

Turning towards Harry, Ron said "And what a blood wonderful one it is too." Harry only could nod in agreement to that.

"Ron shut up." Hermione whispered back to her boyfriend.

"Now I know that all of us would rather be somewhere else right now, but my job is to train you to defend yourself against whatever dangers the magical world you'll be going into as adults holds for you. Sorry to say but all of you have been done a great disservice by my latest predecessor, and so I've got to force the equivalent of several years of training into a period of one school term." Vlad said walking in front of the assembly with his hands behind his back.

"You will likely hate some of the things that I will force you to do, and probably even me by the end of this. But you will be able to defend yourselves and others from whatever dark thing you possibly can think of that can cross your path."

"Look around you, the young men and women that you are standing next to will be going thought the same Hell that you are going through, you will learn to trust one another when the bacon hits the fryer, and you will become worthy of the trust of others."

For once the students seemed to forget the cold and wet of the early morning dew and fog that had accumulated on their cloths. Completely captivated by the words of their professor as he walked back and forth between the edges of the assembly, all eyes were captivated by him, hanging on his every word and motion.

"If you follow my directions, teachings, and orders without fault, if you do everything that you can to succeed in my class, then I will be proud to say that I taught each and every one of you. If you put your heart into this then I will do everything in my power to insure that you will learn your lessons well."

"Starting today we will be begin our morning workouts at 6:00 am on the dot, with or without you. There are penalties for not doing this and your Headboys and Headgirls have the responsibility of insuring that you understand just what these penalties are and how you are expected to dress. Each time we meet will be focusing on a different part of training but we will be assembling here unless I say otherwise." Vlad took a moment to catch his breath and to let what he just said sink in.

"Now I've been up here flapping my lips for a while now and hopefully I haven't been wasting my time. Now, Headstudents have the flag bearers step forward to assign them their house flags. The rest of you left face and stand easy for a second."

"What is he yammering about?" Harry asked, as Ron was now forced to carry the House Banner for Gryffindor.

"He wants us to form up in a paramilitary style formation. Most likely to keep us properly organized as it is the most logical way of doing things." Hermione said, really regretting that she was the only living dictionary in the Gryffindor house.

The rest of that morning was spent running around the campus at the mostly steady beat of a double-time march, or at least a semblance of one from those untrained in actually doing one, and those having an almost impossible time trying.

Harry was having some difficulty trying to keep-up with Professor Maximov's demanding pace, but at least he wasn't doing as bad as some. While all of the students had become accustomed to having to walk across vast distances by walking, the maintaining of such speeds at a constant and steady pace had never been required by anyone since the school was founded.

"Sir...Professor....please we got to take a break...." Gasped one very exhausted Headgirl of Ravenclaw.

"What are you complaining about?" Vlad said effortlessly continuing the pace as the last of the student body rounded the bend of the castle. "We've just started this light jog and it ain't over till I say it is." Vlad smiled.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin House group.

"Bloody new teacher, bloody new schedules....what in the Hell was that bloody Dumbledore thinking?" Draco said while trying to keep up with the demanding and unyielding rhythm of the drum-like beat of feet.

"Malfoy just shut-up...your complaining is only making this seem longer." Said the Headbody standing next to the pretty boy.

Vlad smirked as his vampiric hearing picked up the complaints of several of the students, especially once particular gasping blond.

"What that I hear? Am I not going hard enough for you?" Vlad smiled. "Alright lets pick it up for another round around the castle."

"Oh God no." Hermione finally had to say.

At the end of the run almost every single student was gasping for breath and

their clothing was stained with sweat.

"Alright not a bad run people. Now a cool down walk around the castle to get your heart rates down easy then everyone hit the showers."

*Back to the present*

"Good morning students." Vlad said as he presented himself in his usual work-out attire, with the addition of his sword on his back. "Sad that we had to take today's lesson inside today, but as you can see it is raining cats and dogs outside." Vlad then took the Soul Reaver from his back and set it with the skull facing the students, much to their displeasure.

"So today we are going to start on physical combat training and reflex speed, and we have a special guest today joining us."

A petite blond with brown spots in her hair walked in. Brenda was wearing almost nondescript workout cloths.

"Now since our morning meetings are for working our bodies, my daughter Brenda will be helping me teach you how not to get yourselves killed when you inevitably loose your wands."

"And what could this little girl teach us?" Draco growled under his voice. "How to get up insanely early and obey the insane orders of a bloody militaristic nutter Yank?" Crab and Goule just stood at Draco's sides and chuckled slightly.

Vlad had just smirked at first, hearing everything that Malfoy had said, knowing how to put this child in his place and give him a lesson in humility.

Brenda too was getting irritated at this Draco's attitude.

"Why that rude jerk...I so want to kapowie him like Mommy Bri's friend Shelia says." Brenda growled as slight blond hairs started to grow all over her body. Too small for the human eye to see, these spotted hairs were joined with the start of a tail coming out of the gap of her shirt and pants and her body beginning to grow.

"Brenda my dear," Vlad said shocking the lycan out of her minor rage, "would you object to a minor demonstration?"

"No daddy..." Brenda smiled smugly completely returning to human form. "I don't mind one bit."

"Good. Mr. Malfoy since you seem to think that there is nothing to learn from my class, then you have the honor of being the first to see if they can take on my daughter in a fight."

"Very well Professor, but don't be upset if I hurt her." Draco responded with a smirk.

"Trust me, I won't." Vlad replied as Draco assumed the stance for a wizard's duel with his wand hand at the ready. Brenda just stood there as the rest of the student body gave them fighting room.

"Very well. Stuplifi....."

"CHEETAH PUNCH!" Brenda cried as she rocketed towards her foe.

"..URK" Draco found that the wind had been knocked out of him as Brenda's fist was pounded into his diaphragm faster than Draco could blink.

Brenda then grabbed Draco's wand arm at the wrist and twisted it slightly causing instant and disabling pain to the Malfoy. Dropping the wand, Draco found himself completely at the mercy of the little girl, who decided just to toss the pretty boy around like a rag doll and kicking the wand out of reach.

"What do you do now Draco, your getting your ass handed to you by a little girl." Vlad said to the now irritated Slytherin.

In a torrent of pure rage, Draco swung a right hook at Brenda's head , only to find that Brenda had anticipated the attack and dropped down sweep kicking her foe causing him to fall hard on his back.

"Thank you Malfoy for volunteering for this little demonstration." Professor Maximov said as Draco was gasping for breath holding his hand to this back and eyes tearing up.

"Now Brenda please go and get Madam Pomfrey and explain why young master Malfoy is in this state. Don't worry class Draco only got the wind knocked out of him, painful but in no way long term or in need of extended medical care. What happened here is that Mister Malfoy underestimated his foe, lost control of his emotions, and have become so dependent on the use of a tool that he can't function without it when it is removed from his hands."

"Pardon me Professor, but how are we supposed to deal with things such as werewolves without a wand or sword or something? You're not suggesting that we use our fists against them are you?" One very concerned Ravenclaw asked.

"No that is not what I am saying. Your wand is a very good tool, and like all good tools you need to take care of it and know how to use it properly and it will serve you well. However, tools can be taken from you, break, or be tampered with even when all precautions are taken...Each of you need to know how to adapt, improvise, and overcome the situation."

"I lost track of the number of times that I have had weapons malfunction on me, or fallen into a trap from a cunning and ruthless foe...and believe me when I say that so has my wife. But that didn't mean that the fight was over, or that I was dead meat. The best tools that any of you will ever possess can never be taken from you so long as you know how to use them." as Vlad finished, the Soul Reaver's eyes glowed blue as Raziel used his telepathic link.

Hermione couldn't help but look at the skull at the hilt as the eyes were flaring erratically.

_"Since when did you get so philosophical?" _Raziel asked while doing the equivalent of a metaphysical eyebrow raise.

_"What are you talking about Raziel?"_

_"Please...you're mister 'what is it and how do I kill it'. Not usually one for mincing words." _Raziel wished that he could actually smirk, but he was a soul trapped in a sword...then of course he didn't have his mandible since he became a wraith....

_"True, but I usually don't have so many students under my wing. And outside some wererats just showing up, I don't have anything remotely close to on-hand's training."_

Meanwhile, outside a window of a darkened room, three of the most famous wererats on earth were beginning their mission under Voldemort to eliminate who or whatever was responsible to knocking off his Death Eaters like flies.

However, the first priority of navigating Hogwarts to do some snooping around was not as easy as originally thought. After being snuck aboard the train into the school grounds in by a few young Death Eaters as their rats, they had to wait until they were given a rough map of the place, and the unfortunate news that the insides of the castle moved around with no apparent pattern or were only illusions.

_"Well this fucking mission has been one big fucking disaster after another."_ Lydia McKraken growled under her breath in rat form.

_"Calm down Lydia...so it's been a little rocky but we still have a job to do." _Romeo Ellis said, trying to calm the irritated foul mouth.

_"Yea...like this isn't Atlanta or anything."_ the purple furred rat said as she nibbled on the remnants of the sweet roll that was her breakfast. _"Like this is great...they like really know how to make great rolls."_

_"Damn it Mo...This is important."_ Lydia groaned. _"We are supposed to be the most elite of the wererat clan's assassins under the hire of the Dark Lord of the Wizarding world....we are supposed to find and eliminate a target."_

_"Look Lydia its an easy mission. All we have to do is sneak in, find out who this guy is, plant this bomb, and leave. We don't have to put up with insane martial artists, Aura Mages...heck the werecheetah is an entire ocean away."_

_"You're probably right Romeo...alright, lets go."_ Lydia sighed as the wererats opened up the window and crawled down the wall finding a shadow to hide in for the time.

But, the glorious nature of ignorance is eliminated by the undeniable nature of truth. For you see dear reader a certain catwoman was at this moment walking into the darkened room with a scroll in one hand. Her attire had changed to that more traditional to Hogwarts with a slightly flowing black robe, though a very untraditional one. While it technically was up to the standards of the school's attire, there seemed to be unusual patches and the sway of the garment itself seemed to indicate several hidden items were concealed from site, and no tell what those were.

"Man this place is dusty." Brianna thought to herself. "When is the last time that anyone used this room?"

The room was actually a very long hall-like structure with various cobwebbed pictures and chandeliers. A thin layer of dust covered the top of just about everything while a think layer of wax had formed on the bottom of each of the innumerable candlesticks held out from the walls and placed on the tables.

"Wish I had my Pee-Bo's to clean this up right now...all of this mess is making me want a shower...well this mess that I didn't make at least." the lycanthropoid shacked her hand in front of her face fanning the clouds out of her sight.

"Well at least this place is nice and quite." Brianna smiled as she pulled out the scroll from under her arm and unfurled it. "Well this seems simple enough....one basic Aura lighting spell coming right up."

Brianna Diggers Maximov smiled as she placed the scroll on the dust covered dusk, going over each of the runes written on it.

"Okay this is easy to do...doesn't cause ignition so it's safe to use under all conditions..." Brianna focused her aura for a moment, letting it flow through her like an invisible wave.

_"Like what's going on Lydia?"_

_"How the Hell should I know Mo...Maybe some damn student decided to take a look around. Now carefully hand me that bomb."_

_"Hey like why do you get to hold it?"_

_"Because I don't want to be blown to fucking smithereens like last time, or get stuck in some damn Leprechaun Prison like when we were trapped by that damn Diggers girl."_

_"Hey Lydia since you seem a little tense why don't I just hold on to it?"_ Romeo suggested.

_"Like Hell I will Romes...give me that God Damn bomb Mo..."_ Lydia snatched the bomb from the valley girl's hands.

Brianna almost had it...but as the ball of gentle white light was condensing in her hand, she began lose her focus as the elevated squeaks of the wererats combined with the sudden appearance of the scent of rodents caused he to move her hands out of the way and....

"AHHH MY EYES!!!" the flash was really harmless, but instantly debilitating glare hit her exposed retinas. In an instance Brianna's hands were over her closed eyes and she had tilted her head backwards

The flash didn't' just blind Brianna, it also disabled the three wererats as Moisha was handing over the explosive to Lydia, who happened to place her finger on the remote explosive detonator while Mo inadvertently fingered the arm switch.

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

For the moment let us flash back to the assembled class body...

"Now since the lesson isn't yet over, Neville front and center."

The shy and nervous teenager was shivering as he was now standing next to the imposing and terrifying form of Professor Maximov, while seeing Draco Malfoy in obvious pain.

"Now can anyone tell me what Draco Malfoy did wrong, and why...."

"BOOOOOM!!!!" the entire castle rocked as the explosive force of the bomb sent shock waves from it's detonation. Several of the students were knocked to their feet as the old stone castle was shaken to its foundation.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she staggered into the room with Brenda at her side, her legs wobbly from the force of the explosion.

"Madam Pomfrey you take care of the students, Brenda stay here and help."

"Where are you going Professor Maximov? Madam Pomfrey asked as she kneeled over Draco, who had decided to just lay there.

"Where ever that explosion happened. It's my job." Vlad turned his upper body towards the Soul Reaver and spread his fingers in a manner that looked like a Vulcan salute. A small electrical build-up seemed to appear in his hand and the hilt of the blade before the Soul Reaver flew from its place and into Vlad's open hand.

As Vlad ran faster than any mortal could, he placed the Soul Reaver on his back.

"Professor Maximov where are the students?" Professor McGonagall asked as Vlad appeared. She was surprised that the new DADA professor had arrived so fast,

"In the old conservatory….other side of the school. What happened?"

"Some sort of explosion. It destroyed the outer wall and half of the room. Your wife was hit by the blast, but..." Professor Hooch said as Hagrid was lifting the heavy stones out of the way. Professor Flitwich and Snape had to concentrate spells to keep the rest of this side of the castle from falling to the ground.

"Where's Brianna!?! Tell me!" Vlad grabbed Professor Hooch's shoulders as his eyes began glowing a bright blue as the pupils were becoming narrower and pointed towards the top. His vice-like grip threatened to crush the broom instructor's shoulder blades and upper arm bones to powder.

"Professor Maximov please calm down." Professor McGonagall nearly yelled. "Your wife is fine. For whatever reason she was knocked clear of the blast and we found her down the hall."

One could almost see the tension around Vlad's body dissipate like a fog broken by the rising sun of a new day.

"Sorry about that Professor Hooch, I didn't mean to hurt you. Now can you please tell me where my wife is?" Vlad's hands were now at his side, but Professor Hooch's arms still ached. Never before had she felt so vulnerable...totally at the mercy of another with no way out...yet she could hardly fault this man for his reaction.

"Your beloved is now resting under Headmaster Dumbledore's care in the hospital wing." Snape's condescending voice was coming from Vlad's back. The daywalker had noticed the inky haired wizard before, and had taken an instant dislike to both Snape's mannerisms and personality. Raziel flashed for a moment agreeing with Vlad's growing distrust of the head of Slytherin house. "I would suggest that you take your attitude with you to her."

Vlad didn't respond to the creep, but rather apologized again to Professor Hooch and ran down the hall with nearly impossible speed.

The room was well lit with several open and clear windows allowing the rising morning sun's rays to gently grace the face of the only current patient. Brianna was currently out of it with her eyes lids closed, only showing the motion of her eyes moving under them reacting to some dream or ambient thought.

Brianna's cheeks began to twitch slightly as she felt a warm touch sliding down the side of her face.

"Huh? Vlad? What are….you....where am I?" Brianna asked as she smiled at the welcome face of her husband.

"You are in the hospital wing my dear, and you are quite fortunate that we were able to survive such a terrifying event." Dumbledore said as he stroked his long white beard and just smiled.

"What happened Brianna?" Vlad asked as he held his hand at Brianna's rising back. "I felt the explosion but..."

"It was supposed to be a simple lighting spell, which was going fine...then I smelled rats and the spell exploded blinding me. I have no idea what exploded."

"And how might I ask were you trying to do this lighting spell?" Dumbledore asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Did you find a scroll anywhere around me?" Brianna asked rubbing her head, trying to calm the pain.

Dumbledore handed over a charred and otherwise heavily damaged chunk of metal with a few scraps of paper that were falling apart into ash.

"I must say that you are most fortuities that you fared much better than your scroll. I hope that loosing it won't be too much of a burden." Dumbledore could do very little to stop the crumbling fragments of what had been a spell scroll from disaggregating into an almost indistinguishable mess in his hands.

"I'm more thankful that you are in one piece." Vlad said as Brianna moved to nuzzle herself into her husband's arm, becoming more comfortable and reassured by the warmth of his hug.

"Well then you can thank a few friends of ours back at Diagon Ally for that muffin." Brianna smiled as she purred slightly, showing her comfort in the familiar position. "I went to Fred and George's joke shop and asked for every possible invention they had for personal defense, concealment, and a whole list of other things." Brianna said as she counted off the things she could remember.

"But the biggest reason that I'm not hurt is that those brothers suggested that I go to Madam Malkin's Robe's for All Occasions and was fitted for a special order to my specifications for damage resistance and other excessive wear and tear."

"You want to expand on that?" Vlad asked.

"Remember when we were still just dating and you came to pick me up just after having to deal with that demon horde Natasha sent after you for rejecting her 'love'?"

*Flashback*

"Ring...Ring...." The doorbell to the Digger's mansion rang after the sun went down. This was not an odd occurrence, but Luan happened to be the only one in the foyer and was just getting used to the idea of doorbells.

Blinking a few times as she was roused to action, Luan headed to the front door and opened it to see the very imposing form of Brianna's first boyfriend standing at the door.

"Ah hello Luan....*huh huh*...is Brianna...*heavy gulp*...around?" He looked like he was going to fall over at any moment with the scorch marks on his jacket and a few stains made from various fluids spraying on him and from him, that claw mark on his chest was especially nasty looking but seemed to be healing. About the only thing that looked clean on his entire body was the Soul Reaver which drank the blood of those it goes through.

"She is, but I would think that you wouldn't want her to see you in this condition." Luan let Vlad come in and saw the heavily damaged handful of plant stems that had likely been a beautiful bouquet at one time. What types of flowers one could only guess since the smell of blood and other various organic messes covered them.

"Hey Luan who was at the....Holy Crap what happened to you?" Gina had to ask as her sister's lover, as impossible as that physically seemed, was standing there like he had just gone through Hell and back....not that far off when you think about it.

"Natasha......" Vlad said as he was lead to the couch.

"Natasha? The queen of the underworld Natasha? What did that vampire want with you?" Gina asked as she helped take Vlad's jacket off him before he stained the furniture, and taking a look at his combat-hardened physic. "No wonder Brianna likes this guy...look at all those yummy muscles..." Gina mentally licked her lips.

"Wanted to...make me to....declare that I loved her....to deny Brianna.....or she would kill me...." Vlad had to sit down for a moment as the Soul Reaver hit the floor and Luan handed him a glass of water. "Thanks Luan."

"Twas not a problem Vlad. So what exactly happened after that."

"Opened up a can of whoop-ass on a legion of her undead realm demons." Vlad said, slowly reclaiming his strength.

"Looks like they opened up one on you too Vlad...even with your vampiric abilities and healing, you're lucky to be alive."

"I'm still here ain't I...besides I had to get here for my date with Brianna..." Vlad said as he smirked.

"Still it was very foolish of you to do that alone. What would Brianna think if her one true love died fighting the forces of evil, deigning a seductive temptress for his feelings to his lover, and all in route for a romantic outing on the town?" Gina chided Vlad in the same manner that she is known to do when Brittany or Brianna did something foolish.

Vlad could barely hold his head up at the time, and really wasn't in the mood to talk to what he thought of as a squawking know-it-all.

"I'd think this." Brianna said behind Gina and smirked smugly, showing her own fangs for a moment. Without another word, Brianna kneeled down in front of Vlad and placed her hands on the sides of his head taking a look at the blooded and bruised face of the first person who loved her for herself, the first friend she made on her own, and about the only one who knew what it was like to be a hybrid being.

Brianna laid one on him faster than either other girl could blink, their tongues danced in each other's mouths, occasionally scrapping each other's sharp canines. Vlad was moving kind of slow, but no one who just came back from a war zone really has the energy to dance.

As they broke their embrace, Vlad smiled and brought up what had to be the most pathetic looking collection of what was once long-stem roses anyone could think of. "I had brought you some flowers but...."

"Muffin, you look horrible. Did that Natasha bitch hurt you too much?" Brianna asked.

"Not as much...as the silver bullets that went...through her side, or the....imobulate spell I used....or the Soul Reaver that sliced her head off." Vlad joked

"You killed the Queen of the Undead Realm?" Gina said in shock.

"Technically she had been dead for several centuries."

"Why is it that you have to be such an arrogant smart-alecky all the time?" Gina asked.

_"Believe me he's always been this way." _Raziel said, speaking as the eyes of the Soul Reaver glowed blue for a while. _"But to his credit Brianna, he arguably earned that level of arrogance." _Gina and Luan just blinked at the sight of the voice coming from the sword

"Give me a moment Vlad and I'll drive the two of us back to your place. You need to rest and Brenda and I'll get to spend some time together, and when you're all well rested..." Brianna placed her finger under her lover's chin and led his vision up and down her body.

"My car got totaled...big demon smashed it....so I threw a flay at him."

"A what?" Gina asked.

"It's like a ninja star, only it follows the target and strips the flesh from the target only leaving blood stained bones behind." Brianna said. "Very useful when dealing with monsters."

*End Flashback*

"If I remember right you had be get a completely new wardrobe after that." Vlad said groaning.

"But you looked so good afterwards that I couldn't help but want to show you off." Brianna smiled as she stretched her sore muscles, occasionally wincing as she did.

"Well I suggest that you let your wife rest and recuperate from this ordeal in peace." Dumbledore said leaving the hospital wing. "And Brianna my dear, when you are feeling better I request that you see me about your studies in magic...for you see I have a few....suggestions that you find to your interest."

Vlad removed his arm from behind Brianna's back and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry babe but I've got students to look after...but maybe during my break I can work out all those nasty kinks with a special message?" Vlad smirked moderately evilly.

"I'll be looking forward towards it muffin." Brianna said as the two kissed goodbye and Brianna tried to get comfortable, but she was a tall girl with a long pair of well build legs, and her toes where almost comically poking out of the end of the sheets. She just shook her head and laid her head back on the pillow.

At the other end of the school, the student body had become a loosely gathered mass with a few conversations going on.

"Hello class. Sorry for the interruption but there was an explosion and my wife was caught in. Before you ask, no she wasn't responsible nor does anyone know at this time who is." Vlad said as he took his place at the front of the class.

"Professor is your wife alright?" Eleanor Branstone asked, voicing the concern of most of the student body, minus several overly vain female Slytherin female upperclassmen who's boyfriend's eyes had been transfixed on Brianna's body.

"She did get a few bumps and a slight concussion; however she is fine and will be up and about soon. Thank you very much for asking," Vlad genuinely smiled. "Sorry that today's lesson was canceled, and that you had to waste your time standing around here for a few hours, so we will continue this lesson at some later date. If anyone wants to make up this lesson or has any special interest in learning self defense we can try to make a club at a later date." Vlad said as he let the student's leave the room.

"Hey daddy, so mommy Bri's okay?" Brenda asked.

"Yea she'll be fine cub. She just needs to rest a little to recover." Vlad knelled down and rubbed his daughter's head reassuring her.

Harry watched for a moment, seeing that love he had so long be denied. A lesser man would have been jealous, but to Harry it was just like the Weasleys. Harry just walked off with his friends with a smile on his face.

It was a few minutes before Hermione started commenting on the last moment's activities.

"Well that was a slightly different lesson." Hermione said, trying to break the silence.

"Yea, Malfoy finally got what that git deserved if you ask me." Ron smiled. "And we get out of the rest of that Yank's insane lesson." Ron smiled as he drifted into a day-dream state with him holding the Quidditch World Cup, that or sneaking off behind the castle for some private time with Hermione and seeing if he could finally kiss his girlfriend.

"Ron I can't believe you. Professor Maximov made several good points during his discussion. Not to mention that he acted selflessly and decisively against an unknown attack, insured that we were far from the danger zone...in other words Ronald I think that Professor Maximov will teach us much." The petite Brunette said while holding her head up and avoiding looking Ron in the face.

"Give it up 'minoe." Ron chided. "I know what's going on here....you've become infatuated with out new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"I have not." Hermione's voice was filled with vehemence at the playful snipping of her recent significant other's banter.

"What is it that you see in him huh? Is it his massive build?"

"Ron you're being annoying quite it." The brainiac wasn't really enjoying this mutual chiding.

"So I'm annoying now am I?" Ron said, the play acting in his voice was now beginning to be lost to the more venomous tones of jealousy.

"No I said you were being annoying. And I don't have a thing for our new Professor."

"Yea right. You were staring at him constantly."

"Ron he was our teacher, and what about you starring at his wife?" Hermione shot back.

"What are you talking about 'minoe." Ron asked, not remembering his faults for a moment.

"If I remember correctly you were head over heals at the sight of Mrs. Maximov strutting her stuff down the dinning hall."

"I wasn't that bad. Was I...come on mate I'm not that bad am I." Ron asked Harry, who had just kept silent.

Harry had been deep in thought for the entire time that he had left the classroom. His mind going back to the dream that he had at the beginning of the year; one which he still was uncertain about. That vision had left him with an uncertain distorted feeling in his gut and he had thought that Professor Maximov may have been this strange new foe of Voldemort, but the brutal savagery in which Mulciber had be killed was that of a ravaging predator, an inhuman beast with no trace of humanity in it.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked a she

"I've been thinking....remember that dream I had several weeks ago?" Harry asked.

"Yea mate, hard to forget that something had old Voldemort spooked." Ron laughed under his breath.

"Or someone Ron, and that is what makes it so unsettling." Hermione replied.

"Someone whom Voldemort didn't expect for Dumbledore to ally with."

"Why is it that you think that it was a person Hermione?" Ron asked. "It looked like some loose-cannon werewolf just ripped the bloody Hell out of him."

"Because Voldemort was convinced that the attack wasn't just a random act of violence, and something was mentioned that caused Wormtail to react...something about some red mark." Harry said.

"Well more to the point why are you bringing that up now? You don't seem to have had another dream like that in weeks." Ron said slapping Harry on the back

"It happened almost exactly a month ago Ron. And we still don't have a clue as to who this Gothwrain is. By the way Harry what brought this up?" Hermione asked as the three sat down in a secluded part of the castle grounds.

"Well I thought that Professor Maximov may have been responsible for what happened to Mulciber, but after today..."

"Right mate. I do have to admit he was pretty heroic back there." Ron said with his hand under his chin.

"Right, so I don't think that he's responsible for what happened. I mean we have seen that people can be two sided, but Professor Maximov has been so upfront to us..."

"Well regardless of that I have a suggestion Harry." Hermione smiled. "Have Dobby spy on Professor Maximov and his family and report what he finds."

"Brilliant, but then who will we have report on Draco, I mean Kreacher wouldn't exactly give accurate reports on someone he so idealizes." Harry asked.

"That is a problem mate. I mean Dobby is the only one who is really loyal to you, and he can't be in two places at the same time."

"But you can make Kreacher give you specifically what you want to know by demanding that he answer your questions in the way that you want them and observe exactly what you would want to know Draco doing. After all he already can't actively or passively inform Draco that he is being observed." Hermione said.

"Now that was brilliant." Harry said as Ron had to just nod.

"Yep and she's my girlfriend." Ron said trying to wrap his arm around Hermione's back, only to have her push it off.

"What?" Ron asked as Hermione just got up and left.

"If you can't figure out why I'm still upset at you I won't tell you." the brunet just walked off, thankful that the ground wasn't muddy anymore as the sun dried the rain soaked turf.

"Women huh Harry?" Ron shrugged. Harry, to his credit, didn't respond.

It was hours later that Brianna was walking into the Headmaster's office, and her robe and hair were all disheveled from her recent romantic encounter with her husband. The sun had just set and Brianna took note that it may be a while before she saw her love again; being that it was the end of the month now and for days she had noticed the agitation in her lover's manner. The lycanthropoid wanted to giggle at the thought of a "monthly problem" joke, but realized that her love would likely have to feed tonight.

"Well at least he'll be normal next time I see him." Brianna shrugged.

Brianna ran her fingers through her hair, getting her bangs out of her eyes and trying to look a little better for this meeting with Dumbledore.

"Come in Mrs. Maximov, I hope that you're doing much better than earlier." Dumbledore said.

"Yep loads better thank you Headmaster. So what is it that I can help you with?" Brianna asked as the elderly wizard directed her to take a seat.

Brianna took a moment to look around the room and noted that it looked much like her father's own office. The phoenix sitting on the far edge of the room looked at her curiously, and the catgirl in her thought about dinner. However, the scientist in her just observed the animal carefully and she couldn't help but see how much like a raptor the animal looked like.

"Mrs. Maximov, you would mind if I called you Brianna would you?"

"Of course not, being called Mrs. Maximov makes me feel old."

"Well then Brianna...you display a great affinity and some real talent for magic, and I would very much like to help you, however I need your help to help my students..."

"And what is it that I can do to help?"

"For many years I have been noticing how certain students are in the dark about shall we say...the facts of life...and I fear that certain social contact without the facts of the modern world's dangers may make them unable to defend themselves."

"So you need a sex-ed teacher? Sure no problem." Brianna smiled.

"Ah yes....I am in need of someone with the ability of frank discussion on this....embarrassing topic as it were. I am uncertain how wizards are in America, but you can see how reserved we are on the topic."

"Hey no problem, so long as that wasn't either a proposal or character assassination."

"Perish the idea my dear, I can see how devoted you are to your husband and his devotion to you. What I had in mind was what muggles have in their health classes. Please realize that for years it has been the parent's responsibility to teach their children this, but with new and more dangerous diseases and predator's in the world....I care to much for my students to leave them defenseless." Dumbledore said, very worried at this point.

"Not a problem, but you realize that I'm only going to be here as long as my muffin is assigned here." Brianna pointed out.

"I understand, and you can leave a course manual before you leave."

"Well it would be my pleasure, so went do I start and how much does it pay?"

"That is something we can discuss at a later date, I however think that this will be enough of an advance for your new position." The elder wizard pulled a small bag of gold coins from his robes.

"And that would be?"

"An Oliver wand my dear. I think that you will find it most useful during your time here."

"Great, I'll have to tell Vlad went he comes home this morning." Brianna said as she placed the bag in her pocket and felt the heavy weight

"He has left for the evening then?" Dumbledore said walking with Brianna as they left the room.

"Said that he had to, but that's his job."

Speaking of the daywalker, Vlad was now flying over the area of downtown London in the form of a swarm of black bats. His consciousness was spread throughout the flying mammals and it would be odd to describe how the mind works in this situation but it's like a first person shooter in which your eyes are several different screens merged into one, the same for the other senses.

The bats dove downward and spiraled in tighter and tighter loops until the form of a man formed in the misty back alley of a local chapel. Dressed in his hunting garments, the bloodsucker's reflective blue eyes were the only contrast to the black overcoat. Silently he took in the entire area and walked into the mist. A moment later Vlad dissipated into mist form, becoming enshrouded in the cloud.

The night's quite brought no comfort to the hero as he walked into the graveyard, dissipating through the gate. Vlad took a moment to look over the headstones and bowed his hat in respect, though he was still in mist form so it was known only onto God himself.

As Vlad walked out of the mist, he reappeared and opened the door. A small creak from the rusty bolts of the door knob and pins at the hinge sounded his entrance to his contact location. With purpose, Vlad made his way to the back of the room and reached to a hidden compartment in the side of a small stove and removed a small tube about four inches long and two inches in diameter.

Placing a small needle in a tiny hole, the top of the tube rose slightly. Vlad's gloved hand twisted the raised portion and pulled out a strip of paper which looked blank, but Vlad's breath caused a chemical reaction between the ink and the carbon dioxide in his breath causing a message to form.

"Agent-

We have received your report and are glad to hear all is well at this point. We have reason to believe that Gothwrain has given aide to Voldemort, but we are unsure the extent of the aide since our contact couldn't get close enough to them and nearly died getting as close as he has. We are aware of your history with the Elder wererat, but your personal vendetta cannot take precedent over your mission nor shall it take precedent over your duty as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. If you do encounter Gothwrain however you are free to eliminate him. Next Saturday you are to meet Dumbledore and make contact with 'The Order of the Phoenix'. They battled Voldemort's forces in the past and will be able to assist you in ascertaining if Voldemort's activities warrant a full Order assault. We await your next report in three months and will only contact you in an emergency before that.

"Also your sustenance for this month is waiting for you at the regular drop-off position, but it is getting harder to transport it with the rise of security from recent events so you may have to ration what you have for a while or find another way to feed your blood-lust; Best of luck in doing so.

Sincerely,

The Holy Order."

Vlad placed the tube in his jacket and made his leave.

His hunger was growing as the moon reached it's apex and the daywalker's predatory nature reached the surface.

Leaping into the air, Vlad landed onto the roof of a nearby building and started to stalk the night while trying the best that he could to endure the wait, as arduous as it was, to the drop-off site.

The night had other plans....

"Dolohov be patient, we will have our fun in but mere moments." a well-dressed man with a regal appearance said to a rather average looking man wearing black robes.

"I have waited long enough Rodolphus." the harsh voice of this Dolohov retaliated. "The red-mark reoccurring, the attacks on Mulciber and the destruction of our best vampire in one day....the Dark Lord having to call in wererat help? I need release my pent-up rage on some unsuspecting muggles." Dolohov roared.

"Relax...the sun has set and we have the entire night to find our fun. Now let us abduct some nice, unsuspecting muggles and torment them till the sun rises once more."

"The sun shall never rise for the two of you." Vlad sent telepathically to his targets. "For your fate has been sealed by your own dark hearts."

The two Death Eater's searched around, looking for the source of the voice. A puff of smoke appeared above Dolohov as a spinning thing dropped down and tore into his flesh, knocking him back several feet.

Dolohov was bleeding, but he had fight still in him since his wizard body was better put together than a normal human. As he recovered from the blow, Rodophus Lestrange aimed his wand at the attacker, only to be knocked back several feet by a telekinetic blast as Vlad took the Soul Reaver from his back.

_"This is going to be fun."_ Raziel said as the blue eye sockets of the skull flashed.

Dolohov unleashed a bright purple flash from the end of his wand, which Vlad blocked with the Soul Reaver. Vlad then dashed forward, faster than the Death Eater could react, the spun behind his foe, for a moment the back of Vlad's jacket seemed to morph into a pair of black wings with sharp reflective edges. Dolohov was knocked up into the air, and slammed down hard.

Rodophus shook himself to regain his senses, but before he could react to aid his fellow Deatheater, the sound of Dolohov's spin snapping filled the room as this "sword-swinging cowboy" kicked Dolohov's back several times viciously.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH YOU BASTARD!!!" Dolohov cried as his foe walked over and crushed the want in his hand, along with the hand that was holding it with the sole of his boot.

"Well I must say that you are quite thorough my good man, but tell me is this at attempt to impress our Dark Lord, a test by our master, or are you simply mad to attack us." Rodolphus Lestrange asked with his wand at his side.

"I serve no foolish mortal with god-like self delusions. My only master is GOD!" The speed in which Vlad rushed the head of the Lestrange household was blinding.

"What....are you?" Rodophus asked as he was held aloft with his neck in Vlad's vice-like grip.

"Your hands are stained with the blood and pain of countless innocents. You planned to hurt more innocent people tonight you sadomasochist. I can not judge you, but you are still my prey." Vlad slammed Rodophus Lestrange into the wall and dropped him.

The next thing that Lestrange felt was two sharp pains like hot irons dove into his neck before he passed into death.

Vlad didn't pay anymore attention to his dead meal and walked over to Dolohov, still crawling on the floor in pain. Dolohov looking up for a moment at his attacker and saw him streach out his arm at him. Dolohov's body shook violently as he felt his blood drain out of him and into the mouth of his foe.

_"Had enough for tonight?"_ Raziel asked as Vlad returned to his more human appearance.

_"Yea we can go home, but first..."_

_"My pleasure."_

"FIRE REAVER!!" Vlad twisted the Soul Reaver in his hand as the elemental power of fire incinerated both of the Death Eaters bodies, and flung the ashes into the air.

As the flash dissipated, Vlad looked over the busy city with a smirk on his face.

_"They were right Raziel...."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yea, muggles don't notice."_ a swarm of bats soared into the night air as Vlad lept away.

To be continued.....

"Wow that was long..." Eluza said as she over looked the neat and organized computer filled room with screens working and not a stray wire in site.

"It did allow us to get our work done Captain." Catty said as she smiled at her handiwork, her face with oil stains.

"You have a point Catty." Eluza sighed. "Okay Rabby try it now while we do the send off."

"Got it Eluza." Rabby said over the intercom.

"Now then; Thank you for reading this update and please be kind enough to post a review of this if you can, since it's what keeps these chapters coming."

"And I need feed back to boost my ego." Agent Reptile said.

"You need an ego boost? Come here honey." Eluza tackled her husband as her shirt began to rip.

"Ah Eluza your shirt?" The ninja pointed out.

"I'll grab a spare later....Catty please take Dinobot out of here....now..."

The android obeyed and she and Dinobot closed the door behind them.

"I wonder how long it will be before they realize the speakers are still on?" Dinobot asked.

"You want to point that out to them?"

"Good point." Dinobot conceded as the screen went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods: Chapter 5

by Agent Reptile

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine.

"Well looks like we're here for another introduction side story." Rabby said while walking onto the screen dressed in a sleeveless cameo shirt, brown work pants, and knee-high tan leather boots. Her strawberry red hair was hanging loose reaching just above her butt.

"Yep." Lufy said while she upended the soda can in her right and and swallowed. "So where are you off to good looking?" the Attacker smiled as her tail draped behind her.

"Thought I'd go to the firing range for a while. I've got to reset the sights on this thing for when my eyes change to slits." Rabby smiles while showing off a high powered assault rifle with a drum belt ammo feed.

"I can't believe that you found that old thing." Lufy smiled as she looked at the long barreled weapon. "So after two million years does it still work?"

"Like a dream, but finding ammo for it's a bitch." Rabby said while heading off to the range.

"Speaking of which." Lufy said under her breath with a smile as Shildy walked by with her tail in the air; the lopsided smile on her face revealing her recent physical action with her mate.

"Lufy that's mean." Rabby said. Placing a gloved hand to Lufy's butt, the red head squeezed.

"OUCH! Not so hard Rabs; I'm still tender there from when you did last night." Lufy said was she winced slightly.

"So what's got you so happy Shildy?" Rabby said while quickly trying to hide to hide her hand behind her back. The uneasy smile on her face, however, was blatantly obvious.

"Oh...hey you two how's it going?" Shildy smiled as she almost floated past.

"Are you alright Shilds?" Lufy asked.

"Never better. Heading to the firing range Rabs?"

"About to. Want to join me?" Rabby really didn't know how to interact with Shildy acting this way.

"Maybe later, by the way Rep said that we have to introduce the story, but he'll try to be back by the end." Shildy said.

"Oh great." Lufy groaned as she crushed the can in her fist. "Alright lets get this train wreak over with. I'm Lufy and you're likely here to read the next *thrilling* chapter of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods." Lufy then started to look up into the air and seem uninterested in what was going on.

"We hope that you will enjoy our mate's work and will be kind enough to review it when your done." Rabby said as she patted the rifle in her arms and smiled cutely.

"I know it will make him feel better." Shildy said.

"Well I'm gone." Lufy walked off.

"Yea see you all at the end." Rabby shrugged and shouldered her weapon.

"See yea." Shildy waved was she started running her finger through her long raven hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning rays shown down from the stained glass window of one Brenda Maximov. The piercing rays of light seemed to irritate the young blond only slightly, causing her to sequent her eyes, turn her head to one side, and throw the covers over her head.

This did very little to deter the rising orb in the sky from it's continuous pathway along the heavens, or the perpetuating light that was steadily spreading across her bedroom, which was in reality just an offset of her parents room. The thick blankets that could easily protect the werecheetah from such things as the cold and nighttime monsters from her nightmares, was now seemingly useless against the dawn of a new day.

"Why is it that mornings always come too early." the little lycanthrope said as she tried her best to go back to sleep, only to find herself at the mercy of yet another incredibly bothersome annoyance.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Brenda sweety...it's time to get up." Vlad said as he rapped at the door with his knuckles. "You know that you've got a big day ahead of you and I know that you don't want to miss it."

Ah yes today was to be a very big day for the Maximov's. Why is this you may ask? Well it's very simple really; it was Saturday and there was no school and the only thing that Brenda knew that was going to be a problem was some meeting that her father had to go to for a while tonight. That small event really annoyed Brenda since tonight was a full moon and she wanted to stop hiding her true nature with her family just like at home.

But on to better things now. As this was the first day of the weekend Brenda would have all the day to relax and play without any homeschooling or lame pretty boys insulting her. The catgirl's eyes gleamed as she thought of all the the neat things she could do now that she was no longer going to be cramped up in the old castle all day.

But that involved first getting out of bed and so Brenda grudgingly tossed the several layers of precious cotton soft warmth from her body and forced herself to go through her dresser and get something to wear after her bath.

"Coming daddy." Brenda said very sleepily as she started to tear into her dressers to pick out her garments.

"Good girl." Vlad said from behind the door. "Now I'll go and wake up your mom and we'll get some breakfast."

Vlad smiled as he sat back down on the large bed that he shared with his wife. Said wife was still drifting along in slumber land as her arms were flayed above her head as her nose flared and mouth opened slightly with each breath. Truly a shame that he was about to interrupt this peaceful picture.

"Brianna time to get up, it's morning." Vlad said as he kissed her forehead. This didn't exactly work as Brianna swatted at Vlad as if he was a gnat.

"Brianna time to get up and start the day sleepy head." Vlad said a little more forcefully, and placing his hand on her cheek. Brianna only smiled and started to mumble some along the lines of:

"Oh Vlad that feels great.....oh keep it up muffin..." Brianna softly hummed as her face reddened with the dream thoughts of what she and her husband were doing.

Vlad sweetdropped slightly at this, but not for the reason you think. "Damn got to wake her quick before she says something as Brenda comes into the room. If romantic doesn't work..."

Abandoning the original plan, Vlad placed his thumb and index finger at Brianna's nose and gave a small pinch; this time the results were instantaneous.

"GAHHH. Muffin what the hell was that for?" Brianna asked as she shot out of bed like one of her missiles launching out of one of her rocket pods from one of her several power armers.

"Sorry but we need to be up and get ready for breakfast." Vlad smirked, much to Brianna's annoyance. "And I don't think that you wanted to get any further into that dream when Brenda comes into the room. " Vlad said with his thumb pointed towards the now opening door as a little girl walked out wearing a bathrobe and holding a bag of her cleaning supplies.

"Maybe muffin, but I'll get you back soon enough for that one." Brianna said with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Oh I know you will." Vlad smiled. "But until then, we need to get up and out of bed."

"Oh but this bed is so nice and warm, can't we stay together for just a little longer?" Brianna playfully.

"True, but I know a certain hot-tub with bubbles that may get your mind off that bed." Vlad smiled "And get you out of it." he thought to himself.

"WHAT!?!" Brianna jumped out of bed and zoomed about the room and in a period of about 30 seconds was dressed in a bathrobe, and little else, with all her bath needs under her arm. "Muffin why didn't you tell me there was a hot-tub in this place?" Brianna asked, while slightly annoyed.

"Well it's not really a hot-tub....more like a big bath....and there is this very irksome ghost that pops up from the pluming and cries and moans about how no one cares about her..."

"Excuse me." Brenda said as she opened her door and carried her stuff to the girls bathroom.

"Sure cub." Vlad said as he and Brianna scooted over towards the bed to make room for their daughter to pass.

"Just go to the front of the castle when you are done honey." Brianna smiled. "Your father and I will be there soon." Brianna said, only afterwards realizing what she just said.

As the little werecheetah cub walked out the door to their room, the parents got back to their conversation.

"Well that she's out of the room; did you try to be nice to the ghost at least? I was very lonely for a long time too you know?" Brianna said waving her finger in a disappointed manner, much like Gina.

"Yes I was...just she was...I don't know." Vlad thought for an instant, then "It was as close to the ethereal presence of self-pity as one can be for a ghost."

Brianna just looked at him with a "Yea right" expression on her face. "You're joking right?" Vlad shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

"Your serious about this?" Brianna giggled.

"Yea, and well she had this nasty habit of showing up when..." Vlad's face was becoming slightly red.

"Wait a moment here muffin...this ghost got a look at your...." Brianna covered her mouth as she went into a fit of giggles, which grew into explosive laughter.

Falling onto the bed, Brianna was laughing and laughing, nearly hyperventilating and rolling from side to side.

"Hey you have some dead guy look at you while you're using the toilet and see how you feel then." Vlad said.

"So what happened, did she just..."

"I needed to go so I found an empty bathroom and then as I was taking a leak...she sort of floated down and starting talking to me."

"All the while getting a good look at you exposed?" Brianna smiled. "Muffin don't worry about it; for starters I know no little teenage girl could possibly turn you on, and if you're worried that you've offended me, forget it." Brianna smiled as she let the bathrobe fall off her shoulders. "I'm just sorry for that girl."

"Oh and how's that?" Vlad asked as he looked his wife in the face.

"You probably made her wish that she was alive again, now lets see about that bath shall we?" Brianna said while sitting up off the bed and attaching herself to her husband's shoulder as they went down the hallway.

The progressing morning was causing many others get themselves out of bed and enjoy their Saturday morning...or rather plotting to enjoy it. Waiting patiently for his prey was the disgraced and fuming Draco Malfoy attempting to seek his revenge against a certain little werecheetah for knocking the wind out of him days before.

"That little tart is going to learn that you don't mess with any of the Malfoy family, especially not some bloody Yank." Draco's thoughts, which were a hair's breath away from becoming hubris, had so saturated the pretty boy's mind that it was inevitable that he was going to be taught a lesson. And true to form for the prissy one, his two ever present goons were going to be getting their butts in more trouble that they were worth too.

Brenda Maximov was now making her way towards the girls bathroom, and seemingly unaware of the upcoming threat to her. Her eyes were still only slightly open as was walking down the hallway, but then again she didn't need to have her eyes open to be able to navigate with her hearing and smell being beyond human level. Said senses were the reason that this particular young lady was able to tell that certain members of the student body were coming up to say 'hello'. The young lycanthrope was smirking as she was figuring out what to do to counter this irritant.

As the trap and trapi were about to collide, we find a young red-head girl of about sixteen headed towards the same place as Brenda, and intent on the same morning ritual. Ginny Weasely was having a moderately good morning and was intent on getting herself cleaned up before meeting everyone else for breakfast. Sad to say that she as she made her way down the hallway...

"I've got you now you little....Wingardia Leviosa." Draco yelled as his wand was thrust forward and directed the simple levitation spell at the little girl dressed in a bathrobe.

"Hey what the!?!" Brenda cried as she found herself floating up into the air, having dropped her bath kit on the floor and started to be dropped and risen like she was caught in a whorl-wind.

"What's the matter? No big daddy to protect you now you little twerp." Malfoy smiled as he enjoyed the sight of his tormentor now completely at his mercy.

"Malfoy you jerk leave her alone right now." Ginny Weasely said, about ready to let loose on Draco with her own spell.

"And what are you going to do Weasely?" Draco smirked as his two thugs flagged on his left and right.

"If you think for one second that your two muscle-bound morons intimidate me Malfoy then you obviously haven't learned a thing about me. Let her go Malfoy."

"As if there was anything to learn. Crab, Goyle get this blood traitor out of my sight." As ordered the two end tables for brains proceeded to converge on the much smaller, but likely far fiercer, red headed girl, Ginny aimed her wand, keeping both dunderheads at a safe distance.

"Malfoy I'm warning you, let her go or your going to find your ass in more trouble that your worth." Ginny Weasely smiled. "But then again that's not difficult with how much you and your kind are actually worth." Ginny's smug expression was a key distraction for Brenda's retaliation. As she dipped towards the ground, she grabbed her fallen fallen slipper and took aim as the pompous jerk's head as he and his and dead brain bookends had their backs turned.

"How dare you little....." WAPP!

Something hard struck Draco in the back of the head, breaking his concentration and thus breaking the spell. As Brenda fell towards the earth, her cat instincts took over and she was able to bend and contort herself so that she landed on her fingers and toes.

"AAHH! What the bloody hell hit me?" Draco asked as he grabbed at the back of his head to see if he was bleeding.

"That was my slipper you meany. Now leave her alone before I have to Kapowie you again." Brenda said as she was tossing the slipper up and down in her hand.

"How dare you little...while I aught to...."

"MR. MALFOY. What are you doing?" A stern female voice said as a certain Professor McGonagall stepped into the scene to observe one of the most notorious students and his lackeys standing in the way of the girl's bathroom with two of the female students looking like they were trying to get on with their morning schedule.

"Professor McGonagall, I was just.... I mean we were just...."

"I think that you should be on your way now Mr. Malfoy, and I would warn you not to get in the way of anyone heading towards the bathrooms." Professor McGonagall chastised the teenage blond as he an his cohorts quickly made his exit.

"Now that they have left, you two can get on with your mornings. Good Day Ms. Weasely and Ms. Maximov."

"Have a nice day Professor." Ginny smiled as the older redhead made her leave. As the Professor got out of sight, Ginny turned and smiled at the smaller blond.

"So what exactly did you do to get Drano Malfool so mad at you that he would personally attack you?" Ginny asked as the two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Oh nothing really. He just 'volunteered' for a demonstration in hand to hand a few days ago, and he found himself flat on his back and out of breath." Brenda was smiling as she prepped herself for her bath.

"Wait, you're the new professor's daughter aren't you? The name's Ginny Weasely." The older girl said extending her hand.

"Brenda Maximov, and you don't mind if I ask if you are related to two brothers who happen to have a very productive joke store in Diagon Alley?"

"Only if you don't mind if I ask how someone so little can be so fearless when dealing one of our schools most vindictive gits?" Ginny asked with a friendly smile gracing her face.

Brenda couldn't help but giggle at the question. "Well to be honest I'm usually very shy, but I can't stand bullies picking on anyone. Especially if that someone is me." Brenda said as the two continued to talk.

"Well I'd say that you would definitely fit in with us in Gryffindor; especially with your lionheart."

"Oh I'm not much of a lion-hearted person." Brenda responded.

"No?"

"Nope, I'm more of a....cheetah-hearted person." Ginny was completely unable to respond to this statement as the unusual comment left her blinking for several seconds with her mouth and eye-brows skewn slightly.

The morning was passing in it's usual pace for Saturday, in other words way too fast, and it was only a short time later that we find the Maximovs sitting down to breakfast in the great hall along with a few of the other members of the staff.

"Good morning Professor Maximov, or should I say Professors Maximov." a middle aged, late thirties to early forties, woman said grabbing an apple and sitting down.

"Morning, uh sorry but..." Brianna asked as her co-worker sat down.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce meself. I'm Charity Burbage, head of muggle studies here at Hogwarts, and I have to say that I'm surprised that Dumbledore added a whole new class to the curriculum this year, especially when I heard the title of the class."

"Well since you are a 'muggle expert' I take it that you know about what I will be teaching then." Brianna asked was she was enjoying a very large stack of pancakes with syrup, and when no one was looking, taking a large jar full and hiding it in weapon space for later fun with Vlad.

"I have to admit I have the general idea behind it, but I've never...oh bugger...been in one." Professor Burbage sheepishly commented.

This was all that Brianna needed to form a very familiar, seductive, devious, and slightly unnerving smile on her face. "So..." Brianna said, while leaning closer to the older, and at this point embarrassed woman. "you want me to teach you about sex, or do you just need a refresher course."

"SPOOOFF!!" Vlad couldn't help it, try as hard as he could he just couldn't help himself from spraying a mouthful of hot coffee right onto his breakfast. His face dropped as his body started to shake. He was holding his head in his hands as he continued to shake, his voice was too muffled to hear what he was saying. A moment later he leaned back and set his hands back at the table.

"HAHAHAHA!" Vlad started to laugh his head off for several minutes before he was able to control himself, and for a large portion of that time it seemed that he was going to hyperventilate. "WAHHAHH!"

"Uh professor Maximov are you okay?" the bewildered Professor Burbage asked someone who had, by reputation of her students, been referred as "that bloody nutter hard arsed Yank" and "overbearing musclebound git" and then there was her personal favorite "fucking bastard". Strangely most of these comments were from certain members of Slytherin house and mostly from Draco Malfoy, but a few of the other students had made similar comments about the "differences" between their current Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and his predecessors

And any comments made against Mr. Maximov where overshadowed by those made by the male students for his wife. In the short period of time that Brianna had been here at Hogwarts the southern belle that Professor Burbage was talking to had become the sole obsession of about 90% of the male staff, and now she was going to be seen as the absolute authority for all things dealing with sex for those students....well at least she won't have to worry about her students not showing up or falling asleep in class.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.....Brianna do you have any idea what you say sometimes?" Vlad asked his wife. it was now apparent that several students had not only taken an interest in the conversation, but also had developed very red cheeks and were doing everything in their power not to seem as if the professors' conversation was now at the forefront of their minds.

"Muffin I always know exactly what I am saying. Why do you think Dumbledore asked me to be his new 'sex-ed' teacher?" Brianna said as she leaned up against her husband.

"I have a pretty good idea." Vlad smiled while. "Our honeymoon is a good place to start." the daywalker's smug expression was one of complete and total arrogance

"I thought about it, but I can't get a TV to work here, and you can forget about bringing videotapes in because the same magnetic field that stops electronics from working also would erase the footage we took." Brianna pointed out while rubbing her leg against her husband's under the table.

"I don't think that particular video needs to be shown to anyone, especially not by anyone we know." Vlad now dreaded the image forming in his head of somehow someway that tape getting posted on the Internet for all to see...the lawsuits he would be charged with having to pay for people's therapy bills...the real perves calling night and day asking for sequels...talk about a nightmare.

"Don't worry about a thing honey, no one will ever get into that special stash. Not with an army of very dangerous and easily excited Pee-Bos protecting it."

The next logical question that Professor Burbage would ask would have been what the heck was a Pee-bo, but the more tenured professor only had a vague idea as to what a TV was and even less of an idea as to what a videotape was, she was once again forced to mentally consider that she didn't know that much about muggles or their "technology".

Now, why most of the students were doing everything in there power to ignore the rather embarrassing conversation at the head of the room, two of those gathered actually where doing there best to listen in on the conversation, especially with the mention of TV.

"Uh Harry did you just hear what I think I just heard." Hermione asked while trying not to look conspicuous.

"If you mean that Mrs. Maximov just mentioned the fact she has a recording of her honeymoon on tape and that she knows what a TV is, yes Hermione." Harry said as he tried to just seem as if he was enjoying breakfast.

"Uh mate what is a teve or a videoscape?" Ron asked, having no clue whatsoever and not knowing anyone else to ask.

"Muggle technology Ron. And it's TV which stands for television not teve. What it is is dirt common technology found in just about every muggle home. You ever see pictures that had people in a room with a large square box with a black screen on the front, may have dials or buttons on it?" Hermione asked

"I think so Hermione We didn't really get into appliances last year in Muggle studies."

"That box is a TV. Muggles watch programs on it for news and entertainment, also play games and such on it. And when muggles like something that's on TV they record it on what are called videotapes and use things called VCRs to play recorded programs on those tapes. Apparently the Maximovs recorded their honeymoon to watch it later...I don't even want to think of what may be on that tape." Hermione shivered.

Meanwhile, across the Atlantic Ocean, we find that a certain determinative genius by the name of Erwin "Pee Wee" Talon surrounded by his thugs, several of whom are charred bleeding, and look like there going to fall over any second.

"So this was what Brianna Diggers had all those bit bombs was protecting?" Pee Wee asked while holding the tape in his hands. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"Perhaps Lord Talon, but it must be of some importance if she was willing to go to so much trouble to protect it." Ionis said while tossing back a mess load of painkillers.

"Well lets just see what the trouble was about." The egotistical supergenious shrugged while he put the tape into the video player and hit the power button.

"So Lord Talon any thoughts as to what this may be?" Zelda asked, while covering her wounds with salves.

"Perhaps a recording of some lost civilization, or perhaps a new and powerful alien technology, or maybe even she has discovered the secret of lycan DNA." The pint-sized villain smiled crewely, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sir the video is beginning to start." Link smiled as she pointed to the monitor screen.

_"Okay muffin are we sure that we're recoding?" _A scantily clad lycanthropoid said to the person off screen. Strange, this wasn't a laboratory or some excavation site in the background; it looked like a...hotel room?

_"Of course I'm sure that we're recording babe, and I've got to say that you're looking damn good."_ and unknown man's voice said in the background.

_"I hope so, I want to remember this night forever." _Brianna smiled making kissing motions to the one off screen

"Come on stop with the stupid side dialog and get on with the big secret. There must be something worth knowing on this tape." Talon said hunching over and folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah Lord Talon I don't think that this..."

"Silence Ionis. There must be some reason that they tape was so heavily protected." Pee Wee snapped at his stooge as he pressed the fast forward button which started it playing again right at....

"OH GOD VLAD! Thats soo good." Brianna said as....

"What the? This....this isn't a wondrous new discovery..." Pee Wee cried.

"Speak for yourself." Dashi thought to himself.

"What the hell is this? It's...its.." Pee Wee was screaming as he began to pull his hair out.

_"So how are you enjoy your first night as Mrs. Maximov?" _the man said, taking a brief reprieve from the heavier action.

_"Loving it, Mr. Maximov." _Brianna commented as the two made those insanely overtly cute couple talk.

"Brianna's honeymoon video." Dashi said as a cold shiver ran down the spines of all those gathered.

With blinding speed Pee Wee hit the stop and eject buttons and stool the tape out of the machine.

"Here take it, put it back...get it out of my sight..." Pee Wee cried to his minions. "I need to go take a shower for a while....I feel so....unclean." Pee Wee was visibly shivering as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, Dashi holding the videotape.

"Well now what? I don't feel like going back into that hornet's nest." the ninja commented.

"I say that we rewind it, watch it, then mail it back." Ionis said, going in the kitchen to get some popcorn.

Let us once more return to the halls of Hogwarts and the trio of students who can't seem to stay away from trouble, or better said can't stop but attract trouble like a magnet.

"Okay so maybe wizards across the pond know more about muggle things that the wizards here do.?" Ron asked.

"Ron, wand magic affects all electronic devices regardless of where you are. No something else is going on here and we need to find out what." Hermione said. "And if house elves can't get it, then we'll just have to do it ourselves."

At this time fate decided once more to take the young Mrs. Granger up on her word. Instantly the familiar form of Dobby, the loyal and kindhearted house elf, made himself known to the teenagers that were his first real friends.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he moved around to face his "spy".

"Harry Potter, Dobby has been watching Professor Maximov as Harry Potter ask, but Dobby couldn't find anything that Harry Potter would want to know. Dobby really tried, tried hard, but couldn't find anything...but now Dobby has a message for Harry Potter form Dumbledore" the house elf continued.

"Well go on Dobby tell us." Ron said as he continued to enjoy his breakfast.

"Dumbledore wants Harry Potter and Harry's friends to go to Headmaster's office, needs to have Harry and friends meet him as soon as possible."

"Well at least now we may be getting some answers." Harry thought as the screen when black.

The full moon's creamy light was just breaking over the dark cloudy sky. Under most circumstances it would be a hopeful time for romantic couples, but for one cursed man the sight of the illuminated orb was the ultimate nightmare. One R.J. Lupin was sighing as he closed the door to his home as he headed back to the special inner sanctum where his potion was waiting for him. The concoction that would give him the limited control to let him curl up into a ball and whimper all night long; not the best life on earth but at least he wasn't going to kill anyone. The unkempt hair around the one-time professor was beginning to grow revealing his second nature.

The goblet was quickly picked up and its contents upended without a second thought as he did every month, and in that moment revealed the deadly and foolhardy mistake. The moment that the liquid touched his lips, something felt off...as if...

"Well finally. I thought that you would never show-up." a voice said in the blackness. "I would say that it is nice to actually meet you, but that would be lying."

Lupin's eyes were blurring all the while, caught half-way between focusing in human form and trying to adjust to his hybrid's eyes altered design. As the image was far from perfect, the werewolf couldn't believe that there was actually a petite rat-like woman with...was that....yes a tail and covered in fur.

"You likely don't understand what's going on, so I'll be brief." The woman smirked. "Your potion? I dumped it and replaced it with a mind control formula and a certain super-burst for your secondary lycanthropy. Now soon you will be a completely wild animal with one thing on your mind: Kill the news Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at your old school."

"I will...never...kill for you...or anyone else." Lupin was barely able to force out of his mouth. His humanity was rapidly being taken over by the wolven nature within.

"Sorry but you really don't have a fucking choice." The rat-woman said. "None of us really do sad to say." For a moment it seemed as if this assassin was said...repentant almost. "I am sorry about this Mr. Lupin but it is necessary." She turned her back to Lupin and seemed to shrink while doing so.

"Who? Who are you?" Lupin asked, his humanity on the last tittering edges of sanity.

"Lydia...Lydia McKracken The ratwoman then just seemed to disappear.

Lupin's body was on fire as a thick coat of gray fur spread across his arms and legs. His breath was rapid and labored as his body began to expand, ripping apart his cloths. Lupin's face hurt like crazy as the bones began to grow and expand from that of a human head into a wolf's muzzle. The tips of Lupin's fingers felt like thorns were slicing them from the inside trying to get out. His jaws ached as sharp blade teeth tore his other teeth apart. Never before had a transformation felt this bad.

Lupin's human brain then completely disappeared as his eyes rolled back in his head. Standing erect, the rest of the terrible transformation took hold. Muscles exploded in size turning the normally lanky and weak Lupin into a massively powerful predator. The beast's breath was now deep and steady. Powerful nostrils expanded and contracted as the massive arms with clawed paws clenched and relaxed cyclically. The closed eye lids were no longer tightly held in pain, but rather just closed, calm and natural. The furry lids opened revealing the glowing yellow orbs of an emotionless, calculating, ruthless killing machine. One couldn't be completely sure, but it seemed as if the lips of the monster now had a cruel smirk bearing it's long canines.

"AAAUUOO!" The beast yelled as it exploded out onto the street with murder on it's mind.

At the same time that Lupin was forced into the form of a monster, we find that said new teacher was at the old Black house's door with Brianna and Brenda. The sharp night air was buffing the little werecheetah as she tightly huddled herself inside her fluffy pink coat.

"It's okay Brenda, you'll be warmer in a second." Vlad said as he let his daughter cuddle at his leg under the daywalker's long cape.

"We all better be muffin." Brianna said as she kept her hands inside her tan leather flight jacket. "I've got papers to grade right now." she said, of course what she was thinking was "and this is seriously cutting into my nookie time here people and seeing Vlad act so fatherly is really turning me on."

Before their eyes the building seemed to...yes it was it was expanding laterally allowing the three standing outside to see an additional house slide into existence.

"Well that's kind of neat." Brianna blinked several times in a state of borderline amusement.

The dark windows of the extended section of house didn't reveal any evidence of occupation, but this was the right address and the right time...All the sudden the lights burst to life at the door jam. As soon as the lights came to life, the door opened and a stout red-headed woman came out and greeted them.

"Well come on now, don't just stand out in the cold now dears." her voice spoke her forceful spirit and experience as she waved them inside. "Dumbledore said that you were coming." The smile on her face was, although possibly pleasant, very troubled and Vlad could almost feel the level of dread now coursing through her body.

Brianna and Brenda could detect the same emotions, but that was from the pheromones that the middle-aged witch was pouring out into the air. For better or worse both of the Maximov women possessed the wide array of senses needed for A-class predators, and like all predators they can instantly tell the nature of those around them. This was troubling both of them, but Brenda more so due to her youthful innocence.

"Thank you very much Mrs...?" Vlad asked taking off his hat.

"Weasley my dear. Mrs. Weasely." the older red-head replied as she shut the door and locked it.

"Thank you. This is my lovely wife Brianna, and my adorable daughter Brenda, and I am V.G.K. Maximov." As the daywalker looked down at the matron, he could tell that she wasn't intimidated by him in the least, which impressed him.

Mrs. Weasely took one really good look at Vlad and figured him to be used to intimidating people, well she was one person who didn't get pushed around. Now the man's wife was something else entirely. The whole air of this American blond was as if someone had taken the worse traits of Tonks and Fleur and slammed them together...Really dressed in muggle wear of hiking boots, blue jeans, tan leather jacket with white undershirt and a cow-something hat? And no real woman had a body like hers, regardless of the words across her chest saying "Yes they're real" attesting to the contrary.

Brianna shook her head a few times after removing her hat. The speckled blond hair was tussled and full of static from the cold blowing air and being trapped under her hat for so long. The lycanthropoid groaned slightly as she knew that she would need to go find a mirror and comb it down or she would just keep playing with it for hours on end.

"Ah there isn't a bathroom or mirror around here is there?" the lycanthropoid asked sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head taking in all of the new environment.

"Ah yes down the hall on the right dear." Mrs. Weasley said pointing her hand along the poorly lit establishment and towards the left of the hall.

"Thank you very much." Brianna smiled. "Muffin I'll be right back in a moment." Brianna kissed Vlad on the side of his cheek made her way down the hall.

"Well then, why don't we go into the kitchen for a little snack while she's taking care of business shall we." Mrs. Weasely said as Brianna closed the door behind herself.

As the three of them were led down the narrow corridor, the little werecat with them was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable and edgy.

"Daddy how long is this going to take?" Brenda asked as she tugged at her father's leg. The little werecat's skin was beginning to become covered with spotted fur and a certain bulge was growing in the back of her pants, that would be her tail people get a life.

"It's okay kitten, you won't have to hide your hybrid form once Dumbledore gets here." Vlad whispered just low enough that a lycan could hear, but completely undetectable to human ears. He then rubbed his daughter's head and scratched behind her ears reassuring her.

"Now everyone else has already arrived, except for Dumbledore who said that he'd be here very soon." Mrs. Weasley said as she opened the door to the kitchen where an assembled group of people were sitting around arguing amongst themselves as to what the best course of action was to do.

"And I say what we need to do is invite whoever it is that is knocking off you-know-who's men like a bloody assassin." a twenty-some year old woman said, her hair changed from a violet color into a brilliant red similar to what Vlad's mother-in-law had ever since that rebreathing technique of hers took a few years off her age.

"And who's to say that whoever is doing this killing isn't an even greater foe that's trying to carve himself a territory just like the Dark Lord?" an old craggy looking man said with all the charm of a Drill Sargent. "We have concentrated so much energy and time on dealing with Death Eaters and their master that we completely overlooked the possibility that someone even more dangerous could be out their. Remember..."

"Constant vigilance, yes we know Moody" a middle-aged man said at the end of the hall. "But be realistic here we need every ally that we can get."

"We don't know what we are dealing here and you know it." the Moody person said while pointing harshly at the others. "And as much as I trust Dumbledore, I don't think that it is wise to do nothing with this new player in the game."

"Look I for one don't feel comfortable with something or one who goes around killing anyone, even if the target of all the killing is Death Eaters." This last comment came from a tall black man who looked like he could be one of Ace's brother.

"It is often said that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Vlad said, drawing the room's attention to himself.

"And who might you be?" the eldest of the group said, his warbling iridescent blue eye locking onto him like a hawk.

"I am Vlad Gabriel Kain Maximov, and as to your next likely question: I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to be here and bring my family."

Those in the room held their voices for several seconds as each of them formed their own opinions about the unknown guest into the most secure location for the Order of the Phoenix.

"And what exactly is it that Dumbledore thinks you can add to our cause?" the tall black man asked with a slight smirk.

"Besides the fact that we need every ally we can get that is."

"I am certain that you will find our guest to be a great ally against Voldemort and his forces, and add to our ranks much needed help." Dumbledore smiled as he apparated into the room, accompanied with Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"Forgive my tardiness, but I was delayed by...what is the muggle expression? Bureaucratic red tape I believe." Dumbledore said as he made a lowering motion with his hands.

"Uh daddy can I plleeasse change now?" Brenda begged her father while tugging at his leg.

"Wait for your mother Brenda." Vlad said whispering to his daughter.

Speaking of which...

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, so what did I miss?" a certain tall blond with speckled hair asked. If Vlad and Brenda had caused a few kinks shall we say in the flow of the network, Brianna caused a complete system crash.

With the exception of maybe two, all those assembled couldn't help but stare at the woman now entering the room.

"And who would you be miss?"

"Well Merlin's beard, Brianna Diggers what brings you all the way to England?" Arthur Weasely asked rising from his chair and shaking the girl's hand.

"Actually my husband is the new Defense Against the Darks Art's teacher at Hogwarts and so we...."

"Arthur, how is it that you know this woman." Mrs. Weasely asked, very upset that her husband was being so friendly with someone so...well unsorted.

"Dear this is one of Theodore Digger's daughters. You remember her from Egypt....when Ron lost his rat..."

"Ah yes the Aura mage you and Ronald met. So the two of you know each other then?"

"Not really; We only got a brief look at one another to be honest." Brianna said as she placed her hands at her hips. "Uh you okay Brenda?" Brianna asked as noticed her stepdaughter fighting.

"Can I please now change into my hybrid form? PPLLEEAASSEE?" Brenda begged her parents.

Brianna blinked a few seconds then looked at Vlad.

"We were waiting on you to help explain. Go ahead Brenda."

With that the petite blond girl grew a few inches as a spotted tail popped out of the bottom of her dress. The little girl's ears, which were pointed to begin with, became more conical in shape and developed both white patches of fur on the inside and black tips at the end that matched the one at the tip of her tail. Brenda's body became covered in a layer of spotted yellow fur that covered the outer portion of her limbs and all of the hair on her head. Her face became covered in white fur as well as developed two very distinct black stripes that crossed vertically over her eyes. In a moment Brenda had changed from a adorable, yet weak-looking young girl into a healthy looking, and taller, catgirl with the most reflective green eyes anyone there had seen.

"What manner of creature...." Mad Eye Moody asked himself as he was reaching for his wand. Vlad noticed this and his hand was at the handle of his pistol faster than a cat can blink. Brianna, not known for her self control when it comes to fire arms, had reacted even faster than her husband and was now holding a very large and very powerful looking assault rifle at Moody with her finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"No one calls my daughter a creature old fart." Brianna said. "Now unless you want to go boom I suggest that you get your hand as far away from your wand as you can and apologize this instant." Brianna's face had done a complete 180 in appearance. A moment ago she was smiling and genuinely happy to be where she was, now her eyes were predatory, gleaming, and her smile had turned into a very nasty looking sneer.

"I don't believe that force of arms will be required at this point Brianna." A very old and warm voice said, while Dumbledore placed his hand on the lycanthropoid's shoulder.

"Alaster I think that you owe Brenda here an apology, and Brianna I don't think that you or your family are in any danger so if you could please place that very intimidating weapon of yours back where you got it I think that we all would feel more comfortable."

"Very well Albus. Sorry for calling you a creature Brenda." Moody said as he made sure his hands were outside his jacket.

Brianna sighed as her index finger moved to the outside of the trigger area and her thumb switched the setting on her rifle to safe. To the amusement of those not familiar with weapon-space, it seemed as if the weapon just disappeared into nothingness as Brianna put it behind her back.

"Wicked trick Brianna." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Would it be too much..."

"If you could teach us how to do that..."

"Just one devious mind to another." Fred and George asked while doing their best attempt at the pleading doe-eyes look.

"Maybe later guys, right now I think that we are owed an explanation for us being here." Brianna said, not letting her guard down in case someone here tries to harm Brenda again.

"And I for one would like to know why your daughter turned cat-like when she got here." asked Tonks, figuring that it was simple shape shifting ability that the child had similar to the nature of Tonk's hair.

For a moment Brenda retreated behind her father and mother's legs and wrapped her tail around herself.

Vlad and Brianna knelled down and placed their hands at Brenda's back.

"It's okay sweety no one's going to hurt you here. I'll make sure of it." Vlad said.

"Well okay if you say so daddy." Brenda smiled and looked at the staring faces f all those assembled. "Hello I'm Brenda Maximov, and I'm a werecheetah." to the assembled wizards, outside perhaps Dumbledore himself, this was an enormous shock.

"Young lady you mean to say that...that you are able to control your?" the tall dark skinned man said as he blinked several times. "I thought that only animagus could transform like that."

"Actually true lycanthropes can change our shape at any time between our human, hybrid, and animal forms...well depending on how much moon light we've been exposed too over a period of time." Brenda smiled.

"So your like a werewolf, except that instead of being part wolf your part..." Hermione asked, very interested in this new and unexpected information...okay so maybe it was also that Brenda was a much better looking catgirl that she had been. When Hermione had messed up on who's hair she took in order to spy on the Slytherin house during her second year she couldn't look herself in the mirror because of how dreadfully unnatural she appeared to be; fur, ears, and eyes of a cat after all. But Brenda here, who she had to admit did make for friendly company, looked right with a covering of fur and a tail.

"Cheetah, yep. Except that theirs only me and Auntie Brittany left since....." Brenda looked down at her feet for a moment.

"So there only two lycanthropes that can control their transformation left on earth?" Mad Eye Moody asked.

"Oh no." Brenda said while shaking her head. "There are many true werecats and werewolves alive today, but there are only two...almost three of us werecheetahs left now." At this point all the male members of the Order did a blink stop.

"Almost three?" was the simultaneous question.

"Let me guess." Mrs Weasley said looking at Brianna. "Your sister's pregnant isn't she?"

"Bingo." Brianna smirked.

"Wait you mean that you can be a were...whatever from birth?"

"All true lycans are born with their condition." Brianna said smiling.

"But what about those who are bitten?" Harry asked as he thought back to Professor Lupin.

Similar thoughts were being considered by a certain Nyphmadora Tonks, who after seeing how adorable Brenda looked wouldn't mind having a few werewolf cubs, not to mention how nice cuddling next to a certain werewolf would be nice in bed.....provided that there was someway that her beloved Lupin could get over his cute shyness and just take her for his mate.

Anyway....

"Unfortunately my student when any lycanthrope bites someone that person becomes a secondary, or false lycanthrope, and if bitten from a true lycan the poor victim becomes the thrall of their master." Vlad said as he placed his hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"Thrall? What's that servant or something" Ron asked while scratching the back of his head.

"A better interpretation would be slave. Caught between humanity and an inner beast which they can't possibly control. When that happens those like myself are sent in to free their souls from the torment of an inescapable living nightmare."

"Wait a second Professor, another one of our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors became a werewolf because of a bite and he took a potion to control himself when he had to change." Harry said very enraged at the notion of having to kill people, regardless of the reason.

"He likely wasn't turned by a true lycan, which having met Jetta and her family I'd say that no true werewolf, or any other lycanthrope for that matter, bites people anymore." Brianna said with her finger at her chin.

"Who is this Jetta my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh she's the Alpha of the Werewolf clan, really nice lady and sort of friend of the family. She, her husband, and her two kids live with the rest of the remaining werewolves in Ireland." Brianna.

"So you're saying that because Lupin wasn't turned by a 'true lycan' he isn't a slave to whoever bit him?" Hermione asked.

"Ms Granger you are one very bright young lady." Brianna smiled. "Have you ever thought about going into a doctorate program?"

"Perhaps in the future, but at this point I'm more concerned with surviving the inevitable battle between us and You-know-who. Which is why I would guess that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is a professional monster hunter?"

"Indeed Ms Granger, but to call our new Professor merely a monster hunter would be a grave understatement." Dumbledore said as he pulled out aver old, dull brown scroll from the inside of his robes. The parchment was obviously ancient and had such a delicate appearance that it seemed that at any moment it would disintegrate in the Headmaster's hands. A bright crimson ribbon held the scroll rolled up with a very old wax stamped seal.

"I, Headmaster Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore do hereby request that you Vlad Gabriel Kain Maximov, operative first class, professional monster hunter, and holder of the rank of Master Knight of the Holy Order, to officially aide the Order of the Phoenix in the task of defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. I request this aid under the rules and regulations of the pact between Merlin and the Archbishop of Canterbury." The old wizard said as he held the scroll out towards the daywalker.

"And I, Vlad Gabriel Kain Maximov, do hereby extend my aid to the Order of the Phoenix as an sanctioned organization for the purpose of battling evil as identified in the Pact, and under orders from the Knights of the Holy Order." Vlad extended his hand and took the aged scroll from Dumbledore's hands. "Brianna put this in weapon's space and don't take it out until my mission is done here."

"Okay what the dander just happened?" Tonks asked, confused as just about everyone else in the the room.

"My dear Ms. Tonks what you have just witness is a desperate man's cry for help being answered." Dumbledore smiled. "But to more precise, you have just witness is part of an ancient and almost forgotten agreement, one which has formed the basis of all wizard kind for the past milina. The scroll you just saw is the original written version of the Pact of Merlin and the Archbishop of Canterbury made many centuries ago, long before even our school's founders were born."

"Merlin and the Archbishop of Canterbury headmaster? That means that you're talking about...but that means...." Hermione stated as the pieces of the puzzle fit together in her mind.

"What the bloody dander is Ms. Granger going on about Albus?" the old, and craggy Moody said.

"It was a time before time my friend, long ago in the depths of antiquity; an age of swords and fear." the image shimmers as mist fills the viewer's field.

As the image clears we see a foggy covered field at the edge of a forest, people screaming at the top of their lungs as two armies clash with sword and shield in pitched battle. Blood flows as rivers of crimson, drenching the soil, cries of pain and insane rage ravage the area.

_"There was a time, as all to often has happened in mankind's history, in which chaos and terror ruled our land. The true king of the muggles of the land had died, and had left no apparent heir."_ Dumbledore's voice said narrating the tale. _"With no __legitimate__ ruler to govern our lands, chaos and terror took hold of all mens' hearts as you would either be feared or be filled with fear. Lesser nobles, thirsting for power and glory, took arms against __each other__ and waged untold battles for the most base and selfish of reasons."_

Men lay dieing under others still killing, faces made with rage and covered in filth and blood. Once shinning and gleaming iron and steel of armor and blade now was dimmed as the offal and drying blood of foes. Flashing to and fro the viewer is shown screaming people running from the burning homes and towns, women and children fleeing for their lives as armed men chase them on foot and on horseback to do things of unspeakable evil upon them.

_"In such madness all beings both muggle and magic alike were in constant fear of their lives. Ignorance had taken a hold on the minds of man, and it seemed as if the world was on the brink of annihilation."_

A man was surrounded by a gang of thugs brandishing various swords and clubs as he was only armed with a simple wand.

"Well well, looks like we have ourselves a bloody wizard, oh don't hurt us with your magic great magician." The leader of the group jeered.

"Expleliomous!" the man cried out as one of the men was knocked back several feet. Seeing their comrade knocked back, the thugs rush the single wizard.

"Well blokes looks like we've got to teach this little 'wizard' some bloody respect say what?" a resounding cry of agreement made the wizard, now held fast and separated from his wand, fill with dread.

"Cut him."

"Screwer him."

"Slice him to bits."

_"In a world drunk on blood and violence, once wizard made a desperate and __courageous__ choice."_ Dumbledore said.

"LEAVE HIM BE!!!" A great and terrible voice resounded as the group of thugs found themselves lifted up and thrown about, letting the wizard go in peace. Stand there before the recovering young man, was a tall bearded man with a long staff and brightly gleaming robes. "Such madness shall not be allowed to continue."

"Merlin....you're Merlin the most powerful wizard of all." the face of the man who so soon was looking at death, was now filled with joy as his rescuer stood between him and the recovering villains.

"Merlin, run for it boys, run." the group's leader now ran for the hills, followed by his men.

"Anarchy rules now, such is always the price of living in ignorance and fear." Merlin said as his aged face filled with rage. "Men are now as animals, both muggle and wizards alike."

"What shall we do great sir? With no order or way of banding together, we can do nothing."

"Nothing? Perhaps it is true that no one person alone can do anything without the right of authority to rule justly....but I know a way that order and reason can once more rule man...but magic is now seen as all evil, demonic...Such should not be."

"What do you mean sir?"

"There was a time in which magic was seen as a gift from God himself...and so it would seem to bring order into the world it once more shall be seen as such. Tell me young wizard, what is your name?"

"There are those that call me...Tim." He haphazardly smiled.

_"With no governing body of state to plead his case, Merlin made his way to the only place that could possibly lead the people and there plead his case." _Dumbledore said as the scene shifted once more and appears in the walkways and halls of a church.

"I am telling you that these riots and famine cannot continue Archbishop, how can we possibly survive through this...I fear that God has abandoned us."

"Have faith good friar. God never abandons His people, not when He was so willing to allow His only Son to willingly die for our sins...but I must say that we need do seem, and likely do, need a miracle."

"And a miracle I offer good sir." an aged man appeared before them in a flash of light, accompanied by a young aide. "Hold your fears I mean no harm. I am Merlin, the great and powerful."

The Archbishop showed no outward sign of surprise, clutching his cross tightly in hand.

"Tell me wizard, how can one as yourself create a miracle, but summoning the black powers of Satan perhaps?"

"Superstition and ignorance has shrouded all of man's minds. Such ignorance fear feeds on. I summon no powers of evil nor Hell, but rather follow the line of King Solomon's teachers, and from them to the Magi who saw our Savior for what He was. Do you think that I am not welcomed here in this house? If I were demon I couldn't even set foot here."

"Your words hold truth wizard, so what to you offer that could possibly help to end this madness?" the Archbishop agreed, desperately perhaps though.

"I propose peace between our worlds and a test that would signify this accord, for it is not just your world...the muggle world as we wizards call it, but our own world that is in danger of annihilation. Separate we will fall, but if we live in peace perhaps there is a way..."

"And how shall we make this peace, and what challenge shall we make, and how are we to know if the Lord agrees with our pact?" Merlin led the Archbishop and his attendants to an open court way in the middle of a street.

"I can sense that we are to meet here, for what we must see, but I know it is here and now that we shall either be show the way for new order and peace, or mutually destroyed by the all consuming madness we live in."

Dark clouds now covered the land, the depressing and dreary atmosphere fell upon each persons' soul in the area like a heavy cape drenched in blackness...when all the sudden a opening formed in the clouds as...

"Your holiness look..." the friar said as a beam of purest light cascaded down onto the square.

"Merlin do you see?"

"I do Tim, that I do."

There formed upon the square the challenge, from God himself there was now a sword held tightly in an anvil set upon a stone. And upon that stone, in letters of gold were written these words

**"Who so pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is right wise king born of England." **(1)

Once more we return to the traditional home of the Black house.

"Isn't that the story of..." Harry Potter blinked for several seconds.

"How the Sword in the Stone became the challenge for King Arthur to prove himself as king, many years after the agreement of course." Dumbledore smiled as he let the facts sink into the heads of those in the room. "It was agreed that no direct interference from either side would occur, unless actual demonic forces were raised upon the world. In such times of need a special brand of knights were formed. Headed in Rome, the Knights of the Holy Order have been responsible for protecting the world from darkness so ancient that the rest of the world has forgotten it."

"Of which I am a member, and I was sent here to see if Voldemort had reached the point that the calling in of more knights was needed." Vlad said as he smiled at his students.

"Wicked." The Weasley twins smiled.

"Wait, you're telling me that there is an army of warriors that sole purpose is to fight dark wizards, and you didn't call on them when Voldemort first tried to take over the world? Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the Knights can only be called when actual proof existed that Voldemort or his minions summoned a demon or made a deal with the Devil. It was only shortly before the start of the semester that Dumbledore here was able to produce such proof in the form of a Horicuix."

"So you're some sort of specialist then?" Moody made his way towards Vlad. "Tell me, what are you going to do then just make a report back to your superiors on the situation, or are actually going to do something about the dark lord." Moody was staring Vlad right in the eyes.

Not taking this challenge lightly, Vlad stood nearly toe to toe with Moody and stared down at him. "If you are questioning my intentions here let me make things crystal clear to you 'Mad Eye'... I haven't been sitting on my ass when it comes to dealing with your so called "Dark Lord". I have been, since the moment I set foot on this island, personally dealt with a number of the pathetic lackies that make up the ranks of Voldemort's army." Vlad's eyes were now glowing the same reflective blue they had when he had heard that Brianna was hurt.

"Okay break it up, ten yard penalty. BREAK IT UP!" Brianna said forcing her way between the two hard asses. "If the two of you want to fight, do it somewhere else." The lyanthropoid said pushing hard against the two antagonists.

"Very well then, we'll finish this discussion later." Moody said getting back into his seat.

"Dear what's going on?" Vlad asked his wife. "Usually you don't interferer in my 'debates'."

"You can 'debate' with your predecessor later, we are trying to make friends here." Brianna pointed out.

"Okay let's see if I've got all this. You're a knight, she's a werecheetah, and you're a...." Ron asked, very confused at the situation.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Well sorry, just though that there would be something....I don't know....special that you would like to point out about yourself."

"Well actually I'm sort of half-werecheetah, ask me later long story, and I happen to be the youngest person to get a PhD. Also I happen to hold the record for the longest time ever to..."

"Brianna I don't think nows the appropriate time to tell them that one." The daywalker groaned.

"Well Dumbledore I must say that your newest Professors are certainly the most interesting people that you've had on staff in a while." Shacklebolt chuckled.

"I am afraid that I can not argue with that assessment."

"Well that most of the business is taken care of, would anyone care for some refreshments?" Ms. Weasely asked as she smiled at Brenda.

"Yes please, got any cookies?" Brenda asked as she followed the middle aged red head to the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!" a woman cried outside.

"Sorry I won't be staying for snacks but right now I've got to go." Vlad said rushing to the door.

"Professor what are you doing?" Tonks asked as she and a few others grabbed for their wands.

"My job." Vlad burst through the door way and out onto the street with his pistols drawn.

"What is going on? Where is that woman who..." Moody asked aiming his wand.

Vlad's super hearing picked up the very slight sound of movement....

"There." Vlad looked up at the room and tried to get a bead on the attacker. "Too far to be able to shoot." was his thought before he knelt down for a second before leaping from the ground and onto the roof of the five story building. "Let her go now!" Vlad said as he aimed his pistols at the things back.

"RAAAAAR!" The beast bellowed as it turned and faced our hero, the woman held in one of its massive hands.

"I said let her go." Vlad fired a well aimed shot at the beast's shoulder, with almost instantaneous results.

"RAAARAR!" It bellowed in pain as the silver bullet went clean through one side and out the other, burning like fire all the way.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The bystandard said as she fell towards the earth below.

"Going down." Vlad said holstering his sidearms and leaping over the side of the building, grabbing the woman on the way down.

"AAAAAAA!!!!" she cried as Vlad twisted around and let his cape open into a pair of bat-like wings and gently gliding to the ground below.

"What did you just..." Shacklebolt asked as Vlad handed him the girl.

"Never mind me, take care of her."

"What is that thing?" Brianna asked as she appeared next to her husband dressed in a very tight looking battle armor and brandishing two very dangerous plasma rifles.

"Something that I thought was extinct for one hundred years...a Transilvanian Lupus werewolf." Vlad said, never keeping his eyes off the beast, who seemed to have recovered from his gunshot and was looking at Vlad with murderous rage.

"Brianna get everyone inside and make sure that thing doesn't get through the door."

"While you go out and play 'monster slayer'? Just promise me that you'll come back in one piece" Brianna asked as she kissed her husband on the lips.

"I always will." Vlad said as he pulled out his pistols.

"Professor we need to contain that thing before it kills anyone." Moody said as the beast leapt from the rooftop and onto the ground.

"Worse, we have to kill it before he kills anyone. It's a Transilvanian Lupus and they don't change back once cursed." Vlad said as the monster got within range for him to make the kill shot. "Come on you flea bitten overgrown throw rug, come and get it."

"Professor Maximov what's going on here." Harry asked as he pushed his way through to the front of the battle.

"Harry get out of here now!" Vlad said pushing turning his head for a moment, giving the werewolf his chance to strike.

Lunging with fantastic speed, the monster tore towards the daywalker now pushing Harry away. Closing too fast to draw upon his target, Vlad quickly spun around and caught the beast's jaw with a roundhouse kick. The superhuman speed and power behind the blown sent the lycanthrope flying and he crashed into a street lamp, leaving him momentarily stunned.

"Harry get back inside now damn it." Vlad said as his foe began to get back up.

Roaring with inhuman fury, the beast once more pressed forward the attack. Moving with beastly speed, the monster dodged bolt after bolt of magic coming from Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody.

"Alright time to put you out of your misery." Vlad aimed again, drawing a bead on the monster's heart.

"Professor stop, don't do it." Harry tried to tackle Vlad right as he pulled the trigger, causing the shot to glance the beast's side and igniting it's flesh on contact. With so much momentum behind him, the werewolf careened into the side of a building and roared with pain as the silver inflicted wound burned him like hellfire.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Vlad and Harry asked each other simultaneously.

"Harry listen to me that thing is a monster, and will kill everyone it comes in contact with until it's put out of it's misery."

"You can't just kill him. You're own bloody daughter is...."

"BRENDA IS A TRUE LYCAN IS THAT CLEAR!" Vlad roared with fury. "That man is cursed, and not just cursed he's a Translvanian Lupus and won't turn back when the sun comes up. I have to do this Harry." Vlad aimed his pistol again, and pointed it straight at the thing's heart.

"arry.....arry..." The beast moaned as it saw the young teenager behind his opponent.

"It can't be...stop you can't kill this man." Harry said as he stood right in the path of Vlad's gun.

"Harry I don't want to, I have to...."

"It's Professor Lupin okay....he's my friend I can't .....isn't' there something you can do....please?" Harry cried as he pleaded his teacher for help.

"I....may be able to help, but...get down." Lost once more in the curse that was now consuming him, Professor Lupin lunged with claws and teeth at Vlad and Harry. Moving faster than the werewolf anticipated, Vlad ducked down and covered Harry as the best went overhead.

"Harry regardless what happens run. Got it?"

"What about."

"Don't ask questions just run for it." Vlad said as the giant fur ball rolled back into an attack position. "Alright lets see if I can get you out of the madness Lupin, I don't want to kill you."

The beast seemed to once more become only animal as it didn't respond to words, but charged with full force at Professor Maximov. The monster seemed as if he was going to rip the daywalker limb from limb, only to overshoot his prey once more. Vlad was able to move fast enough to go under the werewolf and instantly came back up with a devastating spinning uppercut that knocked the werewolf's muffle upward. Taking the instant of weakness, Vlad came back with a powerful jab that caught Lupin in the collar bone, shattering it.

Lupin was able to heal the broken bone, but Vlad was ready. Red symbols and runes once more glowed on his black clothing. Lupin towered over the daywalker and sharply pulled his arms into a defensive position as his already sharp claws quickly extended ever further.

"You ready for this? Time to bust a wolf." Vlad said cleared the distance between himself and the werewolf in a flash with a devastating punch and rammed hard into Lupin's chest, causing him immense pain. Lupin roared as he came down hard with his claws, tearing holes in Vlad's vest and chest.

"AAH SON OF A BITCH!" Vlad cried as he felt the stinging pain in his flesh. Not stopping to catch his breath, Vlad jumped up with blinding speed flipping backwards in a somersault attack, hitting Lupin hard in the head.

Momentarily stunned, Vlad was able to quickly unleash a series of blinding punches to Lupin's sternum. In retaliation, Lupin came across hard and fast to Vlad's face, intent on taking his opponent's head off. Too fast to be hit, Vlad leapt into the air to dodge the attack. If he was a faction of a second faster he would have evaded the werewolf, but Lupin was able to grab hold of Vlad's leg and proceeded to toss him across the street and through a lamppost and into a brick wall.

"What is that bloody Yank doing?" Moody asked as he watched the fight, unable to get a clear shot.

"He said he's got plan, who am I to doubt him?" Harry said.

"Brianna I don't know if your husband is one of the bravest men alive, or one of the most damn foolhardy." Tonks said as she leaned over to the taller, and more built woman.

"He's both, but that's the man I married for you." Briana smiled as Vlad barely was able to get out of the way of Lupin driving his fist into the pavement.

Seeing his opportunity, Vlad gabbed Lupin around the neck and held him in as best a choke hold as he could with his left arm. Lupin struggled, bucking several seconds to get the man off his back and into a better position to attack. Vlad maneuvered his right hand behind his back as he grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand in a desperate attempt to hold on.

"Alright Lupin, start praying that this works." Vlad said as he pulled metallic cylander from under his cape and squeezed hard on it causing three long and very sharp needles to jut out of the end. As fast and as hard as he could, Vlad jabbed hard into Lupin's side.

"RRAAAAAA!!!" Lupin bellowed as he felt the needles explode into his side and the fluid flow into him like a river in his chest. Lupin twisted and turned like mad and was able to toss the agitator off his back and sent Vlad rolling onto the street. Lupin was staggering for a moment as the wound at his side was healing fast.

"Alright Lupin I know you're in there. Fight it." Vlad said as the beast seemed to stagger.

"RAAAR!" the beast attacked again, razor sharp teeth gleaming with saliva now coming down in bucket loads. Vlad jumped up and spun around in with his fists extended, smacking Lupin to the ground.

"Oh come on become human already." Vlad cried as he began smacking Lupin in the head repeatedly. In retaliation, Lupin came down hard on Vlad's head and sliced into his face, then backhanded him once more into a building.

_"Vlad get up. You haven't been in this bad shape since Mumsey Brigard tried to tell you how to run your life. It took you a week to recover and she was out for a week and a half after that fight." _Raziel said from within the Soul Reaver.

"Don't remind me." Vlad said as the damage on his face was healing. Vlad picked himself up and popped his neck and knuckles. "Alright I've had just about enough of this bullshit." Vlad stumbled back into the fray.

"How can he take so much damage...he can't be human..." Tonks said in astonishment

"He's not, but neither is the one you love is he?" Brianna said as it pained her to see he husband, who hated to show any weakness in himself, now was obviously showing that he was on his last legs.

Vlad took a running leap and caught Lupin around the neck under the crux of his arm, slamming the werewolf hard onto the ground. Vlad then began to slam his fists into Lupin's chest with such force that the pavement was shattering with each blow. Lupin was feeling it now, same with Vlad. Inhuman regenerations can only go so far until the body runs out of juice, fortunately it was Lupin who ran out first. Pushed beyond the capacity of his body to heal, and given a heavy dose of whatever was in the vial, the beast closed his eyes as the awesome might and body of a werewolf shrank and regressed into the form of a skinny and hurting man.

"Did it, fucking did it." Vlad smiled as he stood up, and nearly fell on his back.

"Muffin!" Brianna cried, catching Vlad before he made contact with pavement. "Oh muffin you look like hell." Brianna said as she ran her finders through his blood, sweat, and other gunky things covered hair.

"I think it's worth it, don't you?" Brianna had to pick his head up a little to kiss him as she smiled.

"No question. So is he human now?" Brianna smiled as she helped her husband to his feet and got him into the house.

"Should be, but that 'cure' was untested. What really bothers me is that Transilvanian Lupus were bred by Count Dracula centuries ago and have been whipped out for over a hundred years. I hate to think of what would happen if a monster like that was unleashed again." Vlad said as he sat down at the table.

"Lupin are you...you again love?" Tonks asked as she and Shacklebolt cared the bleeding and nearly unconscious man inside.

"Tonks I...I think so....I...." Lupin just passed out and rested his head on Tonk's shoulder.

"I love you Lupin." Tonks said kissing the older man's nose.

Deep in Lupin's mind we hear that line echo through a vast darkness, resounded through what seems an empty void until....

"I love you Lupin...love you Lupin....Lupin"

Yellow reflective eyes open as the outline of a wolf's muzzle appears...

"Lupin...love...protect....Tonks....finally in control....AAAARROOOOOO!!!!!" The mental image is two fold in the inky blackness of the unconscious mind...a sniveling beast chained down by heavy irons, weak and pathetic it can barely move, and overhead the massive form of a hybridized gray werewolf....his head, a wolf's, strong and filled with sharp teeth, his body like a solid chunk of muscle with razor-sharp talons at his toes and feet, and his tail...it was fluffy and grew with a white tip. "I am R....I am....a werewolf."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Rep is making longer and longer chapters from now on." Shildy said blinking several times. "Hope Tonks likes her boyfriend's new look."

"Hey Shildy how's it going." Agent Reptile said as he walked on screen.

"Oh every thing's going great. Rabby should be back soon, and you have to take care of the author's notes."

"Right right, any way (1) is, as you may know, from the book and movie **Sword in the Stone **whereas I had based the Pact of Merlin and the Archbishop from **Le Morte de Arthur**. Well I like Disney movies okay, deal with it."

"Hey Rep how's it going." A certain redheaded weretigeress asked as she held a rifle on her back.

"Oh fine Rabby, how was the targeting range today?"

"It was okay, got the scope adjusted so I can use this in either form...wow that was one long chapter."

"Tell me about it. In any case please be kind enough to review this because I really would like to know how I'm doing here."

"Well come on Rep time for dinner." Shildy smiled as she began to drag the man in green and black off screen with Cabby's help. "For some reason I want to watch a particular movie tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yea, its about this blond guy people all seem to call Wart, know the one?" Shildy asked.

"Oh I know the one you mean...sounds like a great idea to me." Rabby smiled as the screen went black.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods: Chapter 6

by Agent Reptile

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine. Note this chapter will have graphic use of sexual words and foul language, if you can't see through that then don't bother to read.

A purple haired petite female was busy working on a console as the image to the audience comes into view.

"Oh hello." Getting up from her table we see that she is approximately five foot 4 inches tall with a very fair completion that seemed almost unrealistically so. "I guess that you are here to read the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods, so I won't take up too much of your time. My name is Catty, android unit originally created by the Solinoid High Command to observe the combining of my creator's race with that of our ancient foes."

A slight smile graces the female automaton's face as she gets up and faces the audience, her golden eyes now clearly visible. "Now, however, the situation has changed that such observations of *merging* and *crossbreeding* are no longer needed, or welcome in most cases. Therefore I spend most of my time working on the computers while keeping a detailed record of the organisms I encounter on this 'prehistoric' land. And if you are wondering what I do when not hard at work?"

As the female android pointed slightly off camera, we see the monstrous form of a mechanical skeletal velociraptor walking towards Catty in a slow menacing pace. Instantly it stops in it's tracks and squats down with mouth open as if about to lunge at her with deadly intent. Instantly though, it's body began to shift around like a rubix cube being twisted and turned around. Faster then it takes to tell, the robotic dinosaur's feet and hands had changed places and the raptor's head shifts down to form the chest area as a humanoid robotic head moves up to take it's place.

"Well, I've found a subject more interesting than my fellow Solioinds." Catty says as the transformer walks closer towards her.

"Dear why is it that you are introducing this chapter?" The transmetal's tooth grin was bordering on sinister, though one could argue there was a loving nature to it with the way that he interacted with the other automation. "Agent Reptile is more...punctual about these matters and hates not to introduce his own work."

"He said that he needed to take a few days leave into the jungles and that it couldn't be helped...strange that it seemed to coincide with an seemingly innocuous monthly event of my biological shipmate's reproductive system."

"I have never heard of anything like this before...are you sure that it is so harmless as you say?" Dinobot asked, scratching his chin.

"Yes, though Agent Reptile did leave a large stash of chocolate for them before running off."

"Organics are...very strange sometimes." Dinobot said as he filed the new information away for later, before opening all data tracks that he had on pleasing his beloved while Catty pressed a button on her computer which caused the screen to go black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain, pure unadulterated pain was now coursing through three very unlucky wererats as they were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, courtesy of one Lord Voldemort.

"Now, let us see...you took the bomb Hogwarts, through a secret passage, and then as you were about to plant the device when all of the sudden you were surprised by a flash of light and caused the weapon to go off?" The malignant villain hissed at this mercenary's failure.

"Look it wasn't our fucking fault." Lydia replied as the pain neurons in her body stopped firing. "The damn students were on the other side of the God damned castle and your ass-whipped peons were supposed to make sure that the staff was cleared from our entry point so we could slip the thing under Double-butt's office and set it off."

The insulate wererat may have had a point. The wererats were only to carry the bomb a short ways so that the house-elves and ghosts wouldn't notice three rodents armed with a deadly weapon moving through the castle. This "bright flash" likely was the sole reason that they had triggered the premature detonation of the weapon.

"What my minions were or won't supposed to do is irrelevant to the fact that you had failed miserably." Voldemort boomed with furry. "However, this mistake wasn't without it's benefits." the mutated dark magic user smiled in a manner so inhuman that the Grinch would be envious.

"While you were unable to do any damage to either the students or staff, you did unveil a rather interesting fact." the malignant villain said as he paced from side to side within the hide-out. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor seems to be a family man, utterly devoted to his wife and child. This love...this weakness of his...shall be his undoing, and with Dumbledore's new lackey out of the way Harry Potter will be defenseless against me."

"Alright fine, so we now have to either kidnap or kill this new teacher's family. Not something we haven't had to do before." Romeo said as he recovered from the pain inducing curse.

"Hopefully with better results that you have had with sabotaging and explosives." Snape said, in his usually detesting manner.

"Like just give us a picture of the guy and his like family and well take care of the rest of the stuff." Moisha said causing everyone to believe that she had all of her brains stuffed into her chest.

"This..." Bellatrix said pulling something from within her robes. "Was taken by one of our spies about a week ago pretty. Take a good look at your targets and get it right this time."

"Fine." the usually foul-mouthed member of the trio said as she took the animated image from the utterly insane member of the Black clan, she took special care to look over every detail of the targets, and something just seemed so familiar...

As Lydia took a very good look at the wife of the family she noticed that the tall blond woman with a figure that made the wererat very jealous, with cat ears and....

"Oh fucking Hell no!" Lydia screamed as she nearly ripped the photograph apart.

Although the Death Eaters had gotten used to the ratgirl's foul mouth, the shear volume of her explicative was such that it grabbed everyone's immediate attention.

Having to put up with McKraken's tongue for the better part of the last few years, the other two wererats just leaned over their associate's shoulder to see what exactly she was cussing at.

"Like who is it Lydia?" the air headed wererat asked her teammate, completely ignoring the profanity that was blasting out of Lydia's mouth.

"Don't tell me that the new teacher is that tiger guy and his wife is that damn werecheetah." Romeo groaned, thinking that said scenario would be the most dangerous one to encounter. "Or that Dr. Diggers and his wife are our targets."

"No Romeo worse. It's that damn girl that got us stuck in that fucking Leprechaun prison." Lydia nearly cried as she slapped herself in the face and started to groan.

"Oh like that's not fair." Moisha said as she took the picture from her *slimmer* compatriot. "We have to put up with being trapped in a magic jail, escaping through the dark and moldy sewer system, then having to like deal with Zero's training again, and now we find out that the girl we tried to blame for taking the gold to repay Zero is now married to this total hunk and has this like totally cute daughter."

"Our life's not fair." All three wererats cried in a state of total and complete despair.

"If life was fair then I wouldn't have been defeated by a lowly baby at the time in which I was at my greatest point of victory." Voldemort hissed like a viper while holding his wand as if to curse the three belligerent vermin before him. "However, I am sure that you will find that the disgust that you three feel at being cheated out of glory shall allow you to complete your mission."

The disgusting smugness shown by the "Dark Lord" was bordering on the obscene.

"Now go before I decide to test out a few new curses I've heard of on you."

"Got it boss." The three rodent lycans said as they immediately shifted into their animal forms and ran off to face the wrath of a soon to be very pissed off member of the Diggers family, rather than face the ire of a currently pissed off and essentially a-moral manipulator of the dark arts.

"Such...energetic minions don't you think so Wormtail?" The tone of Voldemort's voice was as cold and inviting as the ice and snow of the Arctic Tundra, however emanating from the inhuman sound of Voldemort's voice one could feel an almost humorous tone.

It soon became apparent to all Death Eaters assembled that the reason their Dark Lord had pointed our the rat animagus was that he was now googally eyed and drooling on the floor. Apparently he had been staring at Ms Rich's chest the entire time and hadn't noticed a thing that was going on. A quick use of the Cruciatus Curse and Wormtail was once more focused on his lowly position as servant to a megalomaniac.

"Clean up this mess Wormtail." Voldemort said as he turned and walked away.

It was late in the morning as the students made their way into the new and possibly frightening class of Sexual Education, okay embarrassing would be a better word for the sensation now coursing through the young men and women's bodies but still.

At any rate we see that this particular classroom was one of the older rooms at Hogwarts that hadn't been used for anything in years...namely due to an unfortunate incident with a terrible stink bomb a couple of decades ago that caused the entire castle to be evacuated for a period of three months. To add to the horror, the magic used to make the reek was strong enough that it had caused the room to be unusable for over ten years.

As to who exactly had done this...well there were these four friends that...sorry that's a story for another day. Back on topic we see that this particular class was made up of Gryffindor and Slytherin boys that, for the most part, looking forward to their sexual education from the hottest thing to visit Hogwarts in several centuries.

"Well Harry what do you think we will be learning today?" Ron asked, expecting that this would be a class in practical matters rather than one on theory in much the same manner as Mr. Maximov had been teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts portion of these students' education.

"I don't know Ron, but if this is anything like what I have heard of Muggle schools then don't get your hopes too high." Harry said, thinking that this was a far cry from the hormonally generated fantasies.

"Well Draco what is this class all about?" the boy sitting next to him asked, another "pure blood" by the name of Blaise Zambini asked.

"Not a clue, perhaps the aging fool was overcome by his hormones and just wanted to keep that blond bimbo that is that damn Yank's wife occupied." Draco said as his face developed a very distinct smirk. Oh Karma is truly a bitch at times.

"Well Draco Malfoy I'll be happy to tell my husband just what you think of me." a very nice, but at the same time malevolent, voice. "You will be staying after class Malfoy and before you leave you will respect me as your teacher, and as a professor at this school got it?" Brianna said as she walked from the back of the class room.

Draco was in a total state of shock. Once more his mouth had gotten his butt into more trouble that he was actually worth and he was sweating bullets as cold shivers ran down his spine. Little did he know at that point Brianna didn't just know how to please a man beyond anything in the wildest imaginations of most males at Hogwarts, she knew how to hurt them as well. Oh the horror that the heir of the Malfoy family was going to endure... well he'll get what's coming to him.

"Hello I guess that all of you know me as Mrs. Maximov, from your Headmaster introducing me and my family at the start of this school year. But please just call me ma'am or Professor Maximov, either title is appropriate enough and respectful enough without making me feel old." Brianna smiled as she sat on top of her desk and smiled at her students.

"To be honest I haven't taught this, or any other, class before so this will be a new experience for all of us. And hopefully a very enjoyable one." At this point Brianna's smile and sheer physical beauty was more than enough to grab the attention off all the students in the room, but she wanted them to be actually learning something rather than just staring at her the whole time.

"Now there are a few things that need to be taken care of before we get anywhere into our lessons in this room. Number one this is a 'sexual education course', meaning that I am going to be teaching you everything that you need to learn to be able to enjoy a healthy and happy sex life with whoever you choose to be with. The primary portion of this class will revolve around such things as how the male and female body works, how reproduction actually happens, the consequences of unsafe sexual practices, what the heck sex actually is, essentially what is referred to as the 'birds and the bees'."

"Number two; there will not be a practical for this class, nor will I expect you to use what I teach in the immediate future, so don't go around asking girls to help with you learning how to physically 'make love', 'fuck', 'screw', or any other work to indicate the physical act of achieving mutual orgasmic ecstasy through grinding of hips, oral sexual methods, bondage, the hot train through the wet tunnel, or any other methodology needed to get your rocks off." As Brianna continued she could see that just about every student that was sitting down listening to her had develop several glaringly obvious signs of embarrassment, and very likely arousal.

Heavy blushing and several heads turned away from her in bashful manner betrayed their very naive and perhaps boyish natures within. A few of the male's had developed a physical reaction to Brianna's speech, which they would be very glad that they had been wearing robes to hide. And an even few others had...well they needed a change of robes and learn a little more control before they would be able to have any reasonable expectation of being able to please a woman.

"Number three on our list is that this class doesn't actually have any books for you to go and get at Diagon Alley." Brianna sighed. "Sorry to tell you but there are no wizard health books that would be appropriate for us and those that had things close to the topic at hand were meant for doctors actually practicing medicine not for teenagers. So I want to tell you that I went out of my own pocket to actually make a book for you to use. I was able to get some of my own books, a lot of medical research, and some great artist to do me a few favors and get a workbook that I believe to be age appropriate and not too technical."

Brianna smiled, as she went behind her desk and pulled from there a large set of shiny books that seemed very different from those usually used at Hogwarts.

As the students opened the books up they noticed several things. For starters they weren't hardbound, but seemed to be held together in a slick filmy paper that only about a millimeter or so thick and the pages were all in typed form in which the letters and pictures seemed to be one with the pages rather than written by a quill. The books also seemed much more...flexible than the usual text used in classrooms at Hogwarts.

It was Harry that figured it out instantly; these were muggle books that Professor Brianna Maximov had special made just for this class. Were wizards really so uptight that they wouldn't let her make these at any magical publishing company. I mean come on these were for a health class for crying out loud.

Several of the student were confused as to the strange and unusual books, but seemed to understand that they were functional if nothing else.

"So if you would please keep these in good order I would appreciate it." The smiling teacher said as she walked down the center of the room, handing books to every student.

"Sorry to say but you can't write in these because your headmaster wants the next years to be able to use them and the school doesn't have the funds to get more at this point." Brianna sighed as she made her way back to the head of the class.

"Well first things first." Brianna said as she took a stick of chalk and began to write on the board in front of the class.

"_What is sex?_" Three simple words forming a simple question to which there was a response of total and complete embarrassment from most of the students. Others were cocky enough (no pun intended) to think that they knew everything on the topic.

"You can't get through this class without knowing exactly what sex is. Now what would you think sex is?" Brianna asked as she smiled at her students. "Anyone?" The lycanthropoid smiled as she turned her head from side to side scanning from one side of the room to the other. "Oh come on here. I'm sure that you are a normal bunch of healthy inventive hormonal teenage males that can't help but notice that little Ms Susy has gone through some changes since you started at this school years ago. And you couldn't help but notice that she has begun to look much better to you than before. So come on and just through some ideas out."

The students were now heavily blushing at this and couldn't be over how open this particular Professor was so open when dealing with such an intimate topic.

"Fine if you are so...uncomfortable talking to me about it with me." Brianna giggled. "What is it that is so embarrassing about talking about it with with your professor?" Brianna played the innocent card to a T and was finally able to get one of the students to come forward to give her an answer.

"Well no office Professor, but...well...you're a woman." A certain Ron Weasley answered with his face red as a beet.

"Really?" Brianna said as she stared down at her impressive chest. "Didn't notice." The southern blond laughed out loud. "But I get the point. Relax everyone relax." Brianna said trying to contain her laughter as she made a downward pushing motion with her hands.

"I understand that it may seem a little...strange getting a lesson in sex from a woman, but you don't have to be embarrassed by it. The whole purpose of this class is to teach all you teenagers caught between boys and men the truth about what sex is, the rules involved, and stop the perpetuation of myths and misconceptions when it comes to sex. Think about it for a second: who would be better to teach a bunch of guys about the art of love making, and more importantly about women, than a woman?" What Brianna didn't add to that sentence was "who has been there and done everything", but she didn't want to come off as a total slut...she was a faithful and loving wife who strangely never even thought about straying from the bedroom...or the bathroom...or the backyard at night....or the counter top of her kitchen in the afternoon while her daughter was in class....well where she did it wasn't important so much as who she was doing it with; her husband.

"If this is going to be so much of a problem then I'll just turn my back and you can throw ideas up so that I don't see which one of you actually made the suggestion." Brianna smiled as she turned her her back to the class, giving them a pretty good view of her silhouetted backside. "And would someone please start giving ideas so that I know at least one of you isn't staring at my ass the entire time."

A dull thud was heard as one of the chairs hit the floor. Immediately Brianna turned her head to see exactly what had happened, and noticed that one of her students had fallen out of his chair with a nose bleed.

"Oh my Gah....Are you okay?" Brianna said as she lifted the fainted student's head up and checked to make sure everything was alright. "What happened?" Brianna held the student's head in her lap as she began to clean the blood flowing from his nose.

"Oh that's just Nevile Longbottom ma'am. Blood just shot out of his nose as you were...teaching and proceeded to faint." one of the Gryffindor boys said the student...this Nevile Longbottom began to awake.

"You okay there sport?" Brianna smiled down at her student, looking very much like an "Angel of Mercy" with his blurry vision and the light from overhead.

"Yea, I think so...didn't mean to stop your lesson..." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no don't think about it. What's important is that you are alright. Nothing broken is there?" Brianna said as she helped Nevile get to his feet.

"No, just fainted sorry happens a lot to me actually..." Nevile said very uncomfortably as he saw Professor Maximov in a new light. "Sorry."

"No I should apologize." Brianna said taking a breath to collect her thoughts. "I was teasing everyone to get them to lighten up and open up to me. Sorry class didn't know that some of you would be that sensitive." Brianna said trying to rethink the way to get the lesson across without harming her students.

"Forget it Professor, that's just Nevile for you. Can't seem to do anything right." Draco said, as he had regained enough nerve to needle others again. In retaliation Harry and Ron were about to open a vocal tirade on Draco, but Brianna held her hand out blocking them.

"Draco let me tell you about being a teacher, now I may not have a lot of years under my belt but I do know that a true teacher, be it a professor, sensei, instructor, other any other person that you learn from always cares about her students, each and everyone of them. No matter who or what that student's problems are, a teacher will always go the extra mile to help them in any way that is within their power. I will not allow you to needle, pick on, or otherwise bother your fellow student in a malicious manner in my classroom, no matter what age, gender, physical or mental handicap, or anything else that could be used for belittling." Brianna said as she stood over the annoying Slytherin.

"If anyone wants to tease or prod in a mutual teasing manner go ahead, but like the Virginian says 'say is with a smile friend'". Brianna then just let Nevile use some tissues to stop the bleeding.

"The Virginian?" Ron asked.

"It's a book, that was later made into a movie....but if I really wanted to do it right I should have been pointing a .45 at Draco's head while I said it. But I'd get in trouble for something like that." Brianna decided to just get back to her lecture at that point.

"Now any ideas what sex actually is?" Brianna had her back turned to her class as she asked, but her cat ears could swivel around so she would know exactly who would be asking.

"Isn't it how babies are made?" Ron asked, while he scratched the back of his head.

"And your family would know a lot about that." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Impregnation is a part of sex." Brianna said as she wrote under her question. "So we have reproduction, any other things that make up sex?"

"How about dominance and submission?" A Slytherin named Theodore Nott suggested.

"With all relationships we have in life there is a certain level of submission and dominance, what each party is willing to put up with from the other, who in charge of what's going on...or where you talking about a specific fetish?" Brianna asked. She would have gone into detail about D/S games and bondage, but that would ruin the surprise.

"My father always said that it was only good if the man was in control. Since women don't seem to enjoy sex." Draco said, making an even bigger ass of himself.

"Maybe because your father couldn't get your mother off no mater what he did." Brianna said facing Draco and tossing the piece of chalk in the air. "See Draco you just exposed one of the many myths about sex that this class is going to have to debunk. Women like to have sex, we like to screw, fuck, grind, what have you. In fact some women enjoy it even more than men do."

"Thing is men are ready to have sex at any time day, night, whenever because the female of the human race, along with most other sentient ones, doesn't have an external signal to her mate that she is in season, heat, whatever. Because of this hidden nature to when either myself or another woman is ready to conceive, males like you had to be ready to perform whenever one of my gender showed that she was interested. So there is a little bit of power play and the all consuming drive for reproduction as the basis of sex. However sex has developed into much more than that at this point...any other ideas?"

"Physical pleasurable activity?" and uncertain Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan asked, his face was bright red and his head was pointed towards his desk.

"Ah another wonderful part of sex, and one of the reasons that most people do it." Brianna said as she began to write on the board again. "Sex is a very fun, very pleasurable activity that is meant to be shared between two people...or more if your into things like orgy or threesomes." Brianna just hummed to herself as the collective students' eyes nearly burst out of their heads and caused a few to fall over in the chairs, luckily this time everyone got up and to work as if nothing was going on.

"This is getting ridiculous." Brianna thought to herself as she observed the students get back into place, a drop of sweat had formed on the back of her head. "Okay that may have been a little much for a first day..." Brianna said as the sweat drop had formed to about the size of a cantaloupe. "But honestly here we have to get over this embarrassment if we are actually going to learn anything here." Brianna said as she tried to at least get some teaching done in this class.

"Okay now that we have some idea as to what sex is, lets work on how it actually works." Brianna said as she pulled out an old projector and set up a white sheet over the blackboard.

"Someone please shut the windows." Brianna asked as she used her new wand, a thirteen inch piece of American Redwood in which contained both unicorn hair and the inner sinews of an Hungarian Horntail. Needless to say it was the most bizarre wand ever made in Olivander's entire carrier...and likely made under the effects of a large quantity of alcohol. This didn't take away from the fact that it was a fantastic instrument of magic and was, as Brianna put it, "her second favorite wood to play with".

One of the Slytherins, being closer to the windows and not wanting to test the professor's patients, decided to take care of it . The Slytherins it seemed wouldn't have the privileges that they did under Umbridge, but if they played their cards right and gave at least the appearance of being obedient students, then they may at least not have to face some serious karma backlash.

As the windows closed, Brianna aimed her wand upward and then sharply down as if flicking a light switch to the off position. "Neat." Brianna thought to herself as she put her wand away. "Wonder if I turn this thing side to side it will do mood lighting?" The lycanthropoid thought about it for a few seconds, then decided to try it out later with Vlad and just get back to the problem at hand about teaching these wizards.

"Alright my students, since you have a basic idea as to what sex is in general, we shall take a look at the playing fields." Brianna hit a switch on the projector causing a picture of an average man to show up on the screen. "I now that everyone here is at least familiar with the equipment they have, but we are going to go a little further into how it actually works."

"You know Harry, knowing how open this professor is on sex, I'm surprised that she didn't have a picture of her husband up there." Ron said as Brianna hit the projector's button again changing the image on the sheet into one of half of the man's outer layers of skin and showed the organs within, much to everyone's confusion.

"I actually thought about asking him to do that for us Mr. Weasely, but I decided that I was the only one who should have the privilege of seeing him in the buff. Much to the dismay of your female classmates, so in fairness I won't be undressing when we go over the parts of a female body." Brianna smiled in that sweet, very feminine, very mischievous way that she always does when talking about sex, and with a straight face too.

"So lets just continue on with how your young male bodies actually work. Please open the books I gave you to chapter 3 I think that you will find a similar chart with the various parts of this generic individuals anatomy. You will have to memorize this short list of body parts that is essential to a healthy sex life, not to mention your health in general." Brianna continued to go on about the male body, in a surprisingly scientific but at the same time in the usual light hearted and and very happy manner. The class, however, just groaned.

"Hey I'm doing this for your benefit people remember that." Brianna said as she continued to explain how each and every one of the students' reproductive systems actually worked. It was slightly frightening to meet a woman who knew more about how their bodies worked than they did. However, to a few of the more...earthly students, it would seem that they were developing a great interest in this Professor Maximov. They began to just imagine what the taller blond with a killer figure would do to them knowing so well how to a man's body works...

It was about five minutes into their fantasies that everyone of them came to the obvious realization that there happened to be another Professor Maximov at this school who would know a lot about male anatomy as well, more importantly how to cause it tremendous and almost unending pain for those who would dare to touch his wife. As long as he could claim that he was teaching them how to deal with the dark arts Professor Vlad Maximov would be able to get away with just about anything.

On the topic of Brianna's husband, muffin, warm cuddly monster hunting bed warmer, we see that he is with a few first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who were told that they were in for a special surprise.

"Hello class." The large and imposing figure of V.G.K Maximov said as he looked over his assembled student body...what scant numbers that their were.

"Hello Professor Maximov." they replied.

"Well as promised I have a real surprise for all of you, something that almost no one in this entire school...let me amend that almost no one in the world has ever seen." The smiled gracing the face of this professor was one of sincerity and pride as his daughter closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Really Professor? What is it that we are going to see today?" A young and very energetic Ravenclaw by the name of Gregory Patt asked.

"Sorry Mr. Patt but that would ruin the surprise for everyone. Now let me start by asking a question: How many of you know what a lycan is? Just raise your hands please."

Almost immediately the entire group of Ravenclaws and a large number of the Hufflepuffs arms were in the air.

"Okay so we all have at least a beginning idea of what we are getting into. Now how many of you got this knowledge from such things as movies, cartoons, comic books, or the official Ministry of Magic's leaflets?" A few blank stares happened on the student's faces.

"Excuse me Professor but what are moo-vies and cart-uns?" a Hufflepuff named Abby Sanders asked.

"Muggle entertainment...think of a theatrical play, but instead of being on a stage you see it on a screen and everything has already been recorded so you can watch it again. I'll rephrase the question then. Any fictional depictions of lycanthropes?"

The hands shot up again.

"Okay. Well what you think you may 'know' about lycanthropy is only part of the real story. I'm not saying that what you were told is fiction per say, but it paints and incomplete picture of what lycanthropes are." Brenda walked up to her father's side and smiled at him.

"You sure you want to do this cub?" Vlad said in a very hushed tone as he knelled by his daughter. The little lycanthrope was almost shaking she was so nervous, and her dressed in saddles and a purple sweat suit didn't seem right. Something was defiantly going on here and the students didn't know what to make of it.

"Well, I think that I should because it's right, and well you and Mommy Bri and Aunt Britanny would be proud and well...I think that my birth Mom and Dad would be proud if I at least tried." Brenda replied. She was unsure and apprehensive about it, but there was great courage in her heart, and that would have to do for now.

"Cub, I think that they are always proud of you. Now if anything happens I am right here for you." Brenda nodded as she stepped in front of her father and smiled.

"My Dad asked me to help him teach you a few things about real lycanthropy, stuff you may not have known...or maybe even thought was possible. Please I want you all to know that I am just like anyone of you, I'm not a monster, I'm not evil, and everything that you feel I can feel." Brenda said as she morphed into a slightly taller, more powerful cheetah/human hybrid being. It was at that point that the reason for the girl's odd garments became obvious. As her body grew in all dimensions she would need clothing that would be able to stretch with her

"So um...any questions?" Brenda chuckled as she tried her best to look as friendly as possible.

"Are you really a....I mean you just...changed...and?" One of the Ravenclaw girls by the name of Mandy Drake asked.

"I'm a full fledged one hundred percent werecheetah, rarest of all lycanthropes. I also happen to be a true lycan so I was born this way. Please you are free to come closer and get a better look...I won't bite and even if I did my lycanthropy is sealed so I can't make anyone into a werecheetah." A few, very timid students came up to the lycanthrope and took a look as they walked around her.

The professor's daughter was cute, without a doubt, and seemed as if she was holding back a lot of uncertainty and almost...fear? but from what? surely it couldn't have been from the mere wizard students?

"Are you really not dangerous?" Abby asked as she got close to the taller girl. "I mean you are part predator right?"

"So are humans silly. I'm fully sente....senta....Dad what's the word I'm looking for?" Brenda asked turning around to face her father.

"Sentient." Vlad said as his arms crossed over his chest, keeping his distance from his daughter, but providing enough of a presence that no one would have attempted to make any moves on Brenda.

"Sentient: noun, meaning one who is of intelligence and independence of mind to have their own thoughts, opinions, and concept of self existence." A very bright, but seemingly bookish Ravenclaw said.

"Correct, 10 points to Ravenclaw for defining a very important word for today for all those who may not have know exactly what it meant." Professor Maximov said smirking.

"So you aren't really cat-like are you." the Hufflepuff named Nancy Thomas asked.

"Oh I am very catlike." Brenda smiled. "I love tuna fish, chase string, birds and mice...but I don't eat them because Mom and Dad say it will spoil my appetite for dinner. And I have superhuman senses so I can smell what you had for breakfast, and could hear all your conversations "

"What characteristics of the cheetah do you have? I mean since you are part cheetah and...."

"Oh very good question. Well I'm very very fast, but not as fast as my Mom or Aunt Britanny." Brenda said very happily. "My Aunt Britanny is so fast that she can break the sound barrier."

"She can run over 725 miles per hour? how long can she hold it? How long does it take her get up to that speed? How can she survive that speed? and?"

"Wait hold it...please one question at a time. I may be super fast, but I'm not that fast." Brenda said taking a breath. "To answer your question, all lycan's are magical creatures and we can do things normal creatures can't. I don't know exactly how it works, but I think that my mom would be able to answer that."

"So there are more than just werecheetah's and werewolves? How many lycan's are there and how is it that you are some bloodthirsty, ravenous monster?" One of the Ravenclaws asked. "Uh...no offense."

"An understandable question, and I can answer that one." Vlad said as he took momentary command of the class. "About ten thousand years ago a powerful sorcerer, wizard, magic user of some sort named Iceron created the lycan races to be his minions. Now he was responsible for the breeding of other races such as griffins and minotaurs, but the lycans were his crowning achievement that he was going to use to conquer the world." Vlad said. "Very long story short, this particularity evil entity failed to rule the world and his creations eventually were freed from their loyalty curse due to the spell running out of power. Don't try to make your own lycan army because it won't work, and don't try to make yourselves lycanthropes because it is more dangerous than you could possibly imagine."

"Right uh thanks Dad." Brenda said as she looked back at the other students.

"Are their other lycans out there in the world? Outside werewolves and werecheetahs?"

"Oh yea many many more." Brenda answered. "My friend Shelia and her brother Garfield are both werejaguars, uh I've met a werepanther, a werelion, and I think two weretigers Dad?"

"Yes you have met Nali and Tigra." Vlad confirmed, but silently thought back to actually meeting that perverted pretty boy he wanted to smack that weretiger around with the Soul Reaver for a while, just to teach him not to make such raunchy passes at this wife.

"Wow, so are lycanthropes as endangered as real large cats?" A certain Gregory Mendell of Ravenclaw asked.

"Unfortunately more so. You see me and my aunt are the only werecheetahs left in the universe...except when my cousin Tiffany gets born."

"Wow that's sad." Nancy said. "Is it lonely being one of the last of your kind?"

"It is a little, but I have my Dad and Mom, and my Aunts and Uncle, and the rest of my family that really love me so it's not so lonely."

"Can I feel your fur?" a very different question, but at least an honest one.

"Well okay, but don't try to rub me the wrong way okay...like if I was a house cat or..." Brenda said while being very greatfull that her fur covered her blush.

"I understand." Nancy said as she brushed the back of Brenda's arm, feeling how soft and smooth it was. "Oh it is so nice to feel, like having your own coat that you can grow if it gets too cold, and it looks so nice on you."

"Well thank you, but I'm a cheetah and it doesn't really do anything for insulation."

"I don't understand?" Nancy stopped stroking Brenda's arm for a second as she pondered what he werecat had said.

"It's easy actually Nancy." Gregory said as he motioned to see if he could get a feel as well, which Brenda let him feel her other arm. "Cheetahs are native to the savanna region of Africa. A very hot, arid, and open grassland, in which having layers of fur to keep heat in could lead to dangerous overheating."

"Correct Mr. Mendell, another ten points to Ravenclaw and another fifteen points to Hufflepuff for you Ms. Thomas."

"But professor what did I do?" the Hufflepuff asked, very confused on what she had done to earn her house any points.

"You took the leap from the lions head, or perhaps more correctly the cheetahs head Ms. Thomas." Professor Maximov said as he got everyone attention.

"But I didn't jump anywhere Professor? Certainly not from your daughter's head." The girl asked, not understanding at all what had happened.

"To leap from the Lion's head doesn't mean to actually leap from the head of a large cat. You took a leap far greater than that...a leap of faith. You had to trust in yourself that you were doing the right thing, and had to put your trust in another who you didn't know if they would actually hurt you. That is why you earned your points and why I will not let those points be taken from your house no matter what another professor says."

The entire group of student were absolutely flabbergasted. This was the man who had been the most physical demanding and perhaps even the most difficult professor ever to hold the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and now he was rewarding them points just because they were being nice with his daughter, what was up with this.

"Please continue to ask questions, we've still got another forty five minutes before this class is up."

"Well, what benefits are there to being a werecheetah, outside going really fast?"

"Uh I can heal from just about any injury with superhuman speed, I have superhuman senses so I can see, smell, and hear all much better than any human alive. I can regenerate any damaged wound or limb in a matter of hours, I can't be killed outside magic, another lycan, or by silver...the last of which I will never even touch."

"I heard that silver can kill a lycanthrope, but just touching it?" One of the amassed Ravenclaws asked.

"Silver burns all lycanthrope's on contact, literally we will burst into flames were it touches us and it hurts like being dipped into a lake of Hell." Brenda said as cold shivers just ran straight down her spine.

"Uh sorry."

"You didn't know, and it's better that you know that to unintentionally hurt someone's feelings." Brenda said as she looked up.

"So how do you each at the dinning hall if all the utensils are made of silver?" on of the astute members of the student body asked as he thought back to what they were using to eat with.

"Well to be honest they aren't really silver." Brenda chuckled. "You see what you use to eat with is really just brushed steel." Brenda sighed in relief.

"Brushed steel? How could you tell." The growing sense of familiarity that had been developing between the students and Brenda had seemingly removed any and all hesitation about being around a creature that, for all these student's cared she was just a furry person with a lot of neat things to tell them.

"Well, since lycans have to be able to avoid silver we can actually see a sort of....shiny blue on any silver object so we don't go anywhere near it."

"What else does your lycanthropy give you." George asked as he noticed, strangely, that Brenda didn't have any whiskers in his *hybrid* form of hers. But it made sense if he thought about it for a while. "Such as why you don't have whiskers like other cats."

"Oh good question. I think that the reason that I don't have them in hybrid form is that I can see in the imfa-red spectrum I think it's call."

"Infrared cub, the spectrum of light that is created from heat." Vlad said, before returning once more into the shadows of obscurity.

"So do you have any other powers? Or is just being super fast, shape shifting, and super healing everything?"

"Well I also can do this." Brenda smiled as she lifted the desk at the front of the classroom over her head...granted it was with both hands but for an eleven year old cheetah/human hybrid to lift a solid oak desk over her head with no difficulty was a very powerful display.

"That's a solid oak desk that you are lifting above you head right?"

"Yep, maybe two hundred pounds or so." Brenda said as she placed it back down in about the same place that she had picked it up from.

"Two hundred pounds?"

"Well give or take. My Aunt Britanny's even stronger. She can lift about 15 tons if she wanted to, and of course there are other kinds of were that are even stronger."

"Uh any chance that you would want to share this gift with us?" A very intimidated, and at this point timid Ravenclaw asked.

"No, no never ask to be bitten by a lycan, true or otherwise." Brenda said as she rushed up to the student, a very sad and pleading look in her eyes.

"But you have all these amazing abilities and well...."

"You're jealous aren't you?" Brenda almost cried. "Please don't be. I mean I have all these abilities, but I can't cast spells, I'm no witch, I can't sit down and use silverware, I'm usually picked on because I'm different, and on top of all of it I have to hide my true nature most of the time here because people would think that I'm a monster. Also even if I did bite you wouldn't become a true lycan, you'd become just like those stories of werewolves that you've heard about...the ones that kill out of a love of killing. And on the slim chance that you just become furry like me....you'd sort of be stuck in hybrid form all the time and be unable to change. So never, ever let a lycan bite or scratch you because it's dangerous...and I even think illegal in some places."

"So people have known about lycans like you for how long?" one of the Hufflepuffs joked.

"Oh some places have known for centuries. But since most humans either hate or fear us, there are very few places that lycans choose to show their true nature, and most of the time lycans choose to live outside the habitation of most normal people...sort of how muggles can be afraid of wizards and witches." Brenda replied.

"So how can one be a true lycan?" Gregory asked, hoping for some sort of loophole that he could become a werecheetah too, mostly because he thought that it would be cool to actually be one.

"Well you kinda have to be...born one." Brenda chuckled. "Sort of like how you have to be born with magic...but in this case if your mother is a lycan then you will be a lycan...your dad well I think you may get a few lycan traits at most...but it's your mother that has to be a lycan for you to be a lycan."

"So we can't become like you?" Several of the disappointed students moaned.

"Sorry. But think of it this way, would your parents appreciate it if you suddenly came home and were covered in fur and had an overwhelming desire to run like crazy...not to mention turning into a full cat at some of the worse moments?" Brenda's joke had been intended to lighten things up, and perhaps it would have worked if not for the clock running out and bell ringing.

"Well hope that you liked this little demonstration." Brenda chuckled as she was rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Oh yea it's really cool, can't wait to tell everyone about who you're an actual werecat..." Mandy said as she and the other students began to pick up their books and leave.

"Actually, could all of you please keep that as our secret for now." Brenda asked, though not in the same pleading manner as she had been asking before regarding the class not to hate her, but rather in a more friendly tone in which she could be called mischievous. "So please don't ruin it for the other students when they have this class." Brenda winked at this...an true to form it was a very fast wink.

"Oh. Well could we at least tell our families that we met an actual werecat?" Mandy asked, really wanting to immediately write down that she had met, interacted, and hopefully befriended a real live werecat. Her non-magic family would be so jealous, especially her "Thundercats" obsessed older brother.

"I don't see how that would be a problem, and remember class don't spoil the secret." Professor Maximov said as the class was getting ready to leave.

"Uh, excuse me professor but I do have one question." A very shy and mostly reclusive Hufflepuff asked. The student in question was of very meek build with slumped shoulders and constantly looking down at his feet.

"I always have time for my student's questions." Vlad said while preparing for his next class and making sure that Brenda's little demonstration of her physical strength hadn't caused anything in his desk to become dislodged or damaged.

"Well, if Brenda isn't actually a danger to anyone....then why did you bring her into a 'Defense Against Dark Art's' class?" The student's question caused Vlad and Brenda to stop momentarily, and really was a profound assessment of the situation.

"I am surprised no one bothered to ask that before...Mr?"

"Sam sir, Sam Macord."

Vlad just stared for a second. "Sam Macord? That's your actual name?"

"Yes it is Professor Maximov...uh sir." The sheepish smiled on his face that he was trying to hid made him all the more cute in Brenda's opinion.

Now it must be known that werecats, especially werecheetahs, are very empathetic creatures and attracted to all things cute, or boys who cute as the case may be, and Brenda couldn't help but wrap her arms around the guy's back and hug him.

"Awe it's okay. We're friends right?" Brenda purred as she hugged the young boy, making him very embarrassed that a much bigger girl, who had just lifted several hundred pounds over her head, was now hugging him like he was her little brother or something, and the she started to....purr?

"Brenda let him have some space. If he gets any redder he may get a nose bleed."

"Oh so sorry Sam." Brenda chuckled as she let her new friend go.

"It's quite alright Brenda."

"Now on to your question Mr. Macord, what is evil's most powerful weapons?"

"Pain and Death? I don't know sir."

"Nice try, but the true answer is ignorance and fear." Vlad said as he got eye level with his student. "Darkness is the absence of light, and because of this knowledge and wisdom it fears above all else, which is why I had you and the other students here remember those two lines on the first day of class. Remember, 'In the absence of light...'"

"Darkness prevails." Sam finished.

"Exactly. What we did in this lesson was teach how to defend oneself from evil by gaining knowledge and wisdom." Vlad said to his wide-eyed pupil. "Now the bell has rung and you need to get to your next class." The daywalker rose up and got back to what he was doing.

Brenda, not one to just dismiss a friend, tapped the young man on the shoulder and hugged him.

"See you later Sam. And as a friendly suggestion you might want to start looking up and smiling more...and maybe work out a little to boost your confidence." The werecheetah smiled as she once more resumed the form of her humans side. "You'd make a lot more friends if you were more confident in yourself." Sam nodded a little bit...and actually found himself sort of drawn towards the teachers daughter...okay so she was cute, and her hybrid form was so cool, and her hugs were kind of nice...awe yes the beginnings of "puppy"...uh "kitty love".

The door to the room shut behind the young man as Brenda walked back to the head of the classroom.

"So cub, think that you're up for another class like that?" Vlad said as he and Brenda proceeded to prepare the classroom for the third years students soon to arrive.

"I think so Dad, but I don't know if I can transform again so soon."

"Well that's okay. This class's lesson won't be on lycanthropes, but if you want to learn about how to deal with boggarts, then the sixth years are going to learn the how to cast a repel." the girl's father replied as he proceeded to haul a large trunk out of the classroom closet.

"Oh that neat spell that creates an impenetrable forcefield around a person? Cool." Brenda smiles as she helps her father move stuff around. "So you think that I did a good job? I mean did it make any difference?" Brenda's tone was that of an uncertain child, wanting to know that everything will be okay while at the same time waving on the uncertainty of self doubt and potential failure.

"Cub you did the right thing, you just have to trust that others will do so as well, and I bet that by this time next week you will be the coolest kid here." Being a typical father, with a kid needing some reassurance, Vlad rubbed Brenda on the head causing her hair to tousle to and fro. "Well my next class should be here soon, so why don't you see if your mother needs any help?"

"Sure Dad, bye bye uncle Raziel." The werecheetah smiled as she went back to her room to get something more appropriate on since her demonstration was over.

Propped up against the side of the wall we see the Soul Reaver sitting cock-eyed with the brilliant blue ethereal eyes inside the skull occasionally flashing.

"_See you soon Brenda._" the trapped soul replied. "_Uncle Raziel? I've got to say that this daughter of yours seems to accept others into her 'family' very easily my old friend._"

"What? If I was in your position I would be honored that such a wonderful little girl sees you as a welcome member of the family. Besides people with family groups always organize those that they are around into family roles to make sense of things, even if it is on an unconscious level." Vlad smirked at that. "Besides would you rather she think of you as her brother or something?"

"_UH...perish the thought old friend._" The ethereal eyes seemed to role inside the sockets of the skull. "_So you going to teach these kids how to use Repel? Wandless magic isn't very well known here but that if they could learn it they could block any attack up to a period of five minutes._"

"Good that you remember at least some of the things from before you were cursed into a wraith." Vlad said as he prepared to teach again.

Speaking of people being cursed, we shall travel back in time a few moments and see what has befallen the other Professor Maximov's class. The amassed male students were carefully watching their teacher as the bell was about to ring.

"Well looks like our first day together is over, but I hope that it was informative for everyone...if not a little...different perhaps." Brianna Maximov was about ready to blush, but not out of some sort of sexual embarrassment but rather out of the fact it was the first time that she had been a teacher and wasn't sure how she came across with this truly first impression.

"But please remember that all of you have homework that will be due at our next meeting and you will be tested on what is both in the book and what we go over in the lecture." Shortly after saying this the bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave. It was one Nevile Longbottom who decided to take a moment and talk to the new professor.

"Uh..high...uh Professor Maximov I wanted to say that...well thanks for not ignoring me or thinking that I'm just 'Nevile Longbottom'...and I think that you did a good job today...and uh see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, besides I was at fault for causing your reaction...and I hope I didn't make a fool out of you." Brianna smiled, trying her best to make her student feel comfortable. "Well I need to get back to work, but feel free to come by my office if you need to ask me anything about this class or anything." Brianna smiled as she erased the chalk on the black board.

"Sure..thanks..bye." Nevile hesitantly smiled as he left the class, leaving only Draco Malfoy and Professor Brianna Maximov in the room, and the former was trying to sneak out the door.

"And where do you think you are going Malfoy?" Brianna asked, her tone the same that she would use on a certain shape-shifting former lover by the name of Genn. With a simple flick of her wand, we see that Draco Malfoy was now parallelized as the desks and chairs slide around to the sides of the room and stacked themselves up on end.

"Now, I may be easy going and have no problem about being called a few things: nymphatic, blond bombshell, love or sex machine, fucking hot piece of ass....but I take extreme offense at a select number of words. Especially being called a bimbo." Where once her eyes were showing an bright and happy appearance with a slight mischievous look to them, Brianna's eyes were down right predatory, filled with rage and aggravation.

"Ligatio!" Brianna yelled as she aimed her wand at the student. Instantly Draco found his wrists and ankles bound in hard leather straps that had seemingly just appeared out of thin air. With another wave of her wand, Brianna had replaced Draco's school robes with a tight black leather costume that was chaffing like crazy, and left his backside completely exposed.

"Now I know exactly how to teach little pricks like you respect me, and don't bother to yell for help or anything since your Potions Professor Snape believed that a silencing charm would be needed to insure that my lessons weren't heard by certain sensitive ears." Brianna's fangs were almost gleaming as she grabbed the side of her robes and pulled hard causing them to dissipate into a wrapped bundle in her arms.

What the new sex-ed teacher was now wearing was a literally skin tight leather vest that covered her chest, abdomen, and just barely covered her crotch and looked like it was about to be ripped apart trying to hold her breasts in. This was complimented by a pair of high-heel boots that came to halfway up her calf muscles so that her thigh and ass was seen, and her arms had some sort of meaningless bracer covering her forearms. The very sight of this woman in that getup was making Draco border on a nose bleed.

"Now...I am about to educate you in a sort of sexual practice that some muggles enjoy, but I doubt you will." Brianna smiled as she pulled out a ridding crop and began to press it ever so slightly against Draco's back. "Now I know that you have a fifteen minute break between classes and I don't have anyone coming here for a while...so lets start with disciplining you."

"mommy..." Draco wined pathetically.

"CALL ME QUEEN!" Brianna cried as she held the ridding crop back and then...

Several minutes later one Draco Malfoy was walking out of the classroom with a very sore back and several...strange thoughts going through his head. With several minutes of having his backside and butt smacked with a ridding crop, by a woman who he believed without a single doubt in his mind was completely mental. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to explain the weird marks on his body due to his professor conjuring back both his and her cloths...and a note excusing him from possible tardiness due to

"Teaching this particular student how to properly treat his teachers with respect."

Draco was fuming at this insight against him a pure blood wizard and member of the house of Malfoy *see arrogant worm about to commit huberous* and he was trying as best he could to think of a way to get back at that...that bimbo

"EAAHH!" Malfoy cried as he felt his ass being hit again. "What the bloody..." Malfoy then noticed that he had been given a second piece of paper, a letter addressed to him.

"Dear Draco Malfoy,

I am very ashamed at how you referred to me and I will not tolerate it in any shape or form again. You probably have discovered that the thought of the word 'bimbo' has caused you to feel like being paddled on the backside. Get used to it Malfoy. As much as I truly loath to interfere with another person's thoughts, I made sure that the crop I used will cause you to feel the same exact feeling as me spanking you whenever you think or call me several names including 'bimbo', 'slut', 'whore', 'hoe', 'bitch', and a few other names that you probably don't even know. This is intended to prevent your bratty manners from continuing. So until you start showing people a little common decency, you will be spanked as if you were a spoiled child. As soon as you learn to hold your tounge, the spell with breakdown and stop altogether.

Sincerely yours

Brianna Diggers Maximov, youngest person ever to earn her bachelors, masters, and Ph.D., sexual education teacher for Hogwarts, high queen of nookie and all things that go boom.

P.S. this note will explode five seconds after reading. Have a nice day."

BOOM!

Draco Malfoy found himself on the receiving end of a massive explosion that knocked him flat on his ass. As he got to his feet, the teenage wizard found a diminutive version of Professor Brianna Maximov with huge eyes and head...almost like a house elf but a lot cuter...waving her head and right index finger at him in a scolding manner. This went on for a period of about fifteen seconds then the image dissipated into golden dust.

The irate teenager was going to think of some smart alack comment, but decided to hell with it and went on to his next class, wondering who in Merlin's name had come up with exploding letters?

At that same moment at Diagon Alley, we find that two red-headed geniuses with a pension for causing maximum chaos in short order were having a sneezing fit.

"Well that was...." George started.

"Quite peculiar?" and Fred finished.

"So dear brother how does our inventory since our discussions with a certain Yankee blond beauty?"

"With her ideas on exploding paper for prank letters? Selling off the charts my dear brother, and all because we added a little powered blast ended shrewt fluid into the paper process."

"So another wonderful product of ours is flying off the shelves. And mom thought that our little business wouldn't be anything but a flop..."

"And yet once more we have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that a little imagination can go a long way." Fred and George said as the two of them got back to stocking their shops shelves, and seriously considering hiring some extra help with their store since they had gained an enormous jump in business and didn't always have the time to invent new and wondrous gag products.

We shift our seen to the far side of the castle as we notice that a certain "boy who lived" was now sitting next to a certain Hermione Granger. Both of these student were busy listening to Professor McGonagall, or rather Hermione was...Harry was still getting over the idea of seeing what his insides actually looked like.

For one who never had seen the inside of a human body, the lesson had been a little more than he wanted to know...or for that matter thought that Hermione would have wanted to know. It is not to be said that Harry didn't have a basic understanding of how "the birds and the bees" worked...but didn't exactly know it...mechanically worked. He imagined for several seconds if any other professor would have been able to be so...technical in the manner in which they were to teach this new subject?

"Well Snape possibly as he would be that methodical...but no definitely not someone I want to learn anything about sex from him." Harry thought for a moment as he realized that no matter how different (or eccentric) she seemed to be, Professor Brianna Diggers was about the only one at Hogwarts who he saw who could be able to teach such a subject. Be it because of the vast knowledge that she possessed, or because the idea of having any of the other Professors try to teach the students anything about sex would be....okay it was repulsive to think of some of them teaching it.

Neville Longbottom, as we shall take a moment to look at, was caught in sort of a dream world of his own. His eyes had glassed over and he was running the image of Brianna Diggers looking over him with genuine concern and interest. During the entire duration of his existence at Hogwarts (okay amend that: his entire life), Nevile was without the simple affection of a loving parent. Hell most of the time he was seen as a waste of space not good enough to be acknowledged at any point and his own family was well known for treating him like the runt of the litter or a bad running joke. However, in one act of kindness and unfettered concern, the newest Professor at all of Hogwarts had given onto this young man the first taste of genuine parental love that he had felt in his entire life.

Neville was caught in the middle of his day dream as he replayed the image of his teacher smiling over him caring about him, even helping him to his feet. It was one of the most memorable things in his life, and that was including going up against Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the Ministry. It was truly the first time that he had been shown anything close to absolutely selfless love and concern of a parent.

Professor McGonagall had noticed that the males of the class were distracted, and knew very well what class they had just come from. "It seems that once more we have an eccentric professor that makes it hard for me to teach my class. Next stop will be to talk to this 'Brianna Maximov' and see just what she is teaching in her class." While at first opposed to the idea of the subject that particular class, Professor McGonagall knew that some sort of education was needed for the developing students if for no other reason than she had to go through school

We shall now take a moment to see what the villains are doing as we make a short journey to the outside courtyard of the school grounds. Three oddly colored rats were now scurrying out from the shadows and into the campus grounds with one thing on their minds...okay maybe two things on their minds if you break succeeding in their mission and not getting punished into two things.

"_Now if I was that overdeveloped blond, where the fuck would I be?_" Squeaked Lydia in animal form while running under a stone bench.

"_Like I would be in bed with that yummy man of hers._" Moisha said as she licked her lips.

"_Or she may very well be with her daughter as her husband is likely teaching._" Romeo said as he tried to cover himself behind some of the bushes.

"_Well where ever she is, we will find her and make her pay for us being shoved into that damned prison for....say Mo is that cat looking at us?_" Lydia asked as she noticed a particularly ugly orange house cat with a snub face looking at them with curiosity.

"_Like yea, why?_" the purple rat answered as she turned her head and noticed that particular cat was at this moment looking at them with great interest. The tan furred rat, from either arrogant pride to simple old stupidity, marched over to the cat and proceeded to back slap it across the face.

"_Now listen pussy, we aren't your lunch to get the fuck out of here. Do you understand that?_" Lydia nearly yelled. Her answer was swift, and painful. Crookshanks pulled back one clawed front paw and "SMACK".

Lydia was knocked back about three feet and badly stunned.

"_Uh Romes?_" The purple colored rat said as she looked over her very troubled foul-mouthed comrade in arms, who was now out like a light.

"_Yea Mo?_"

"_Like start running for your life!_" Moisha Rich yelled as she grabbed onto Lydia's tail and started running like crazy into the castle.

"_Why are we running Mo, we're wererats?_" Romeo asked as they rounded a corner...with Lydia fishtailing into the walls.

"_Like you want to be taken for a tour of that cat's digestive track? You can like count me out._" Moisha said as she was going as fast as her four little legs could carry her.

This particular level of unbearable terror lasted for about five minutes as the rats scampered under furniture, passing student's legs, and past several ghosts, and a very outrageously dressed specter who was laughing his ectoplasmic ass off at the sight. When it did eventually stop, it was because the two conscious wererats ran into one particular student with bright green eyes.

"Hey watch it." Brenda Maximov said as she was making her way to the dinning hall to get lunch.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH WERECHEETAH!!!!_" the two rodents squeaked as the passed out in terror, and were quickly overtaken by their aggressor.

"What was that all about?" Brenda thought to herself seeing the three unconscious rodents now under a very irritated cat. "Hello kitty." Brenda smiled down at the feline as the cat looked at her for a moment.

"Not trying to eat another student's pet are we huh?" Brenda asked, sort of understanding the desire to chase something on occasion, and hoping that it was only a game for fun. "Besides they don't look appetizing to me, so why don't you come with me to the kitchen for some tuna." As if the tiger coat feline understood everything that Brenda was saying, it perked up as if hitting a prime patch of catnip with it's tail standing up like a flagpole.

"Okay follow me then." Brenda giggled as the house pet started to rub up against her leg. It was a few minutes later that the wererats regained consciousness.

"_What the fucking hell hit me?_" Lydia cried as her face began to heal the claw marks and large bruise on her face.

"_A very large house cat who knocked you out after you cursed at it._" Romeo said as he shook his head getting up.

"_Well at least we are like in here._" Moisha said as she looked around to see where they were. "_Wherever here is._" the three wererats looked around and noticed that they were in the middle of a darkened hallway.

"_Well I don't see that cat around, or that infernal werecheetah._" Romeo squeaked as he noticed that all the painting had seemed to have gone to sleep.

"_WHAT! That motherfucking bloodthirsty monster is here?_" Lydia cursed as she started to cower in fear.

"C_alm down Lydia. I don't think that it was the werecheetah from Georgia...maybe there was more of them than we thought and one of them's here as a student._"

"_Regardless of where the werecat from Hell is from, we must inform Lord Gotherwaine of this as soon as possible._" Lydia squeaked as all three ran off to find the Slytherine's dorm and back to the student Death Eaters to which they were supposed to be hiding as pets.

Meanwhile, in Gotherwaine's European office somewhere in the underground of an undisclosed major city, we see the aged wererat looking over his files as he sat in front of a roaring fire.

"So tell me, what reason do you have coming to me this evening seer?" The elder wererat asked as he looked over to his hooded guest.

"Why merely to aid you in your upcoming battle against one who has cost you most dearly." This being's smile was as deceptive as the weak body this particular being was confined to.

"You do know that I have made many foes in my life, you must be most specific." Gotherwaine said, completely unaffected by the attempt of his guest to foe his favor.

"One who is now and will be a thorn in the side of you and your latest associate in a short time, one who has allied himself with a family that you have cursed for several decades, one who has taken from your own flesh, and one who has held your life at the thin edge of death, and one who's blade has wanted to feast on your life's blood for the past eleven years. Yes the one who's choice to save a werecheetah cub's life spared your own." the man chuckled as he tapped his staff on the ground.

"The daywalker?" Gotherwaine's voice was but a whisper as he now focused all his attention to this one uninvited guest.

"Indeed. The blood drinker who walks in sunlight, and master of the accursed blade known as the Soul Reaver. He who had gained a union with the Diggers family by wedding the youngest of the sisters and now has been called by his commanders in Rome to your very doorstep with the possibilities of calling one of the greatest armies formed to fight evil magic users. An army that, if brought out in force here, would be a great danger to you and your success." This seer was cackling as he described our hero. "And he is not alone here. Brought with him is his beloved bride: a beauty of such grace and intelligence that she is known to bring men to their knees as babbling fools. His daughter too has come with him, the youngest of the rarest of all lycans, and one who has already been forging alliances that will a world that you have gone to great lengths to keep in the dark."

"So that overdeveloped catgirl that caught those three in Ireland and the child that werecheetah was giving birth to are now at Hogwarts. So I shall have to personally take care of things there." Gothwrain smiled as he plotted his sweet revenge against the lycanthropoid and the extermination of the werecheetah cub.

"Arrogant fool, full of huberus and stupidity. Have you forgotten old rat that you lost a kidney to the Soul Reaver? That the soul within the blade, Raziel, knows your taste? He knows your very soul wererat, and the moment that you are near the school grounds that you will feel as if your very life is being drained from you? Your breath will be taken from you in mere seconds as the Reaver's hunger turns ravage. No!" the seer's fury caused Gothwrain to react in shock.

"If you want to survive this turn of events then you must never go near the school or it's new teacher."

"And tell me, why is it that you wish this one dead, no one does something for nothing." the old and frail looking rat said as he lit up a cigar and listened intently to the man now commanding the full attention of the lycanthrope.

"I wish nothing more than the simple pleasure of destroying the one who has already destroyed me."

"So what? Revenge I have seen is a poor excuse and never profitable."

"For one is already dead, it is reason enough...or one is to be dead and cannot escape from death it is the same." the man said clutching his staff in total rage.

"And how are you already dead seer, you seem in decent health as it is." the wererat's smart assed comment didn't seem to cause much reaction in the other being.

"Oh by this time I have been dead for many many years. Brought down by the blade of one destined to end the madness of a world corrupted by darkness with my death and the death of my master. All that I have left is the one chance and petty revenge by cursing the one responsible for my master's death as well as my own. And that is why I have use for you and your associate Tom Marvolo Riddle." the man said as he walked around using his staff as a cane.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who know much for one who has not tried his hand in the game of underworld events." the wererat smiled, knowing that the birth name of Lord Voldemort was not used sparingly but instead to show that he is someone of at least partial knowledge of the underworld.

"Oh I know much oh great wererat. I know much, Iceron." the hood the man was wearing was partially pulled back to reveal his aged and bald head with a odd eternity emblem cut into his head. "For I am Mobeus, the time streamer and master manipulator of the chronological. And it is you oh grand creator of the lycans, who will either bring the Lord of Nosgoth, the Dragon of God to his knees with grief, or meet death at the point of Divine Judgment."

To be continued.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir I believe that you can come out now." Dinobot said, days after the opening sequence, as he tapped on part of the floor then left the room.

"Well that was fun, and sorry about not being at the start of this thing, but I'm doing my best to be inconspicuous at this point." the green and black garbed ninja said as he lifted a trap door under the floor of the computer room. "As much as I love my brides, I know better to be around a bunch of lycanthropic space amazons when they....when they have their monthly women problems."

The ninja slips out from under the hidden location and into the computer room with not a sound. "Hopefully the chocolate and such I have left for them will have been enough for them while I was out. Now if you will excuse me I have to go before..."

"Before what dear?" A certain weresmilodon said as the male tried to slip down the hallway.

"Oh....uh...Hello Eluza how are you doing?" The sweat drop now on the top of the ninja's head was growing by the minute.

"Fine thanks for asking. Thanks for the nice chocolate bars by the way." The pink haired lycan said as she munched down on the sweet treat. "Now you've been gone for about a week and we had no idea where you had gotten off."

"Sorry but I didn't want to..."

"Yes I know and understand. Seven distraught and irritated women, six of whom you are married to, all ready to go off in an instant and you are likely to do something that triggers such without meaning to do so. Leaving until we were feeling better was actually a very good idea." the Solenoid Captain said as she enjoyed her treat with rare self-indulgence.

"So you aren't upset or anything?" the male reacts in shock.

"As much as myself and my crew pride ourselves on self control and discipline...maybe except Lufy, we long ago learned how our body's occasionally make that an impossibility so we decided to mark on a calender about when we will be under the effects of our physiology."

"Oh..thanks." the stealthily clad man said, completely shocked at the relative ease that he was being treated with after being gone for a week with little a word.

"Welcome dear, now what exactly is this wonderful food and where can I get more?" Eluza smiled as the candy bar was disappearing fast.

"Let me complete the author's notes and I will tell you."

Author's notes: Sorry that this chapter took forever, but I have been working like crazy for the last few months and haven't been able to focus on my writing. In our next chapter we will see what happens when the wererats attempt once more to take the lives of some of our heroes. Also what will happen now that more people know about Brenda's lycanthropy than originally intended. On a final note, what happens when Professors McGonagall and Professor Snape want to have words on the teaching techniques of the newest professor at Hogwarts.

"Now that you are finished doing that, where do you get more of this wonderful sweet stuff?" Eluza asks while clutching the wrapper in her clawed hands almost tearing the thing in half. "And to all of those out there reading my love's story: please leave a review after you've read this so he knows what you liked, what you would like to see more of, and what he needs to correct to make this story better."


	8. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Half Bloods chapter 7

By Agent Reptile

Disclaimer: not to seem lazy but for the purposes of secrecy I will only say that those who own some of the stuff in this fic have the rights to them and the stuff that they don't own is mine.

"Alright here we are again with a start to an new chapter of Harry Potter afnd the Half Bloods." Spea said as she walked into view. "This is my first time being a real part of the introduction and I have to say that it's a pleasure to finally getting the opportunity to talk to all of my mate's readers."

The werewolvine smiled as she into focus. Dressed in the red and black of Solinoid dress uniform, or rather an unstable molecular fabric variant of such to allow for her hybrid form's greater size, Spea generally looked very happy to be starting this work.

Taking a moment to adjusted the hem of her dress uniform and pull it taunt, Spea also adjusted her gloves a little and continued. "I know that it's been a while since this has been updated but I've got to say that my beloved has been very busy recently with his occupation and several real-life situations being very distracting to the creative process. Don't worry though, he's always working hard on his stories so that his loyal fans can continue to enjoy his fanfiction."

"Well I won't keep you much longer, since I'm really anxious to go with the rest of the girls to try out something called 'ice scatting' that you can only do certain times of the year." Spea looked very thoughtful for a second.

"You know back before we got to the planet you call 'Earth' or to us 'Terra', ice was one of the most terrifying things around because it meant that the ship's heating system wasn't working and could lead to a freezing death. Now all it means is that the ambient temperature outside has reached below water's freezing point and can look really beautiful after a snowfall. Well I'll let the story start because I'm done. Bye."

Spea was running as she pulled on her big jacket and carried a pair of bladed shoes on her back.

"Hey I'm coming hold on; don't start the lesson without me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early afternoon at Hogwarts as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were making their way around the castle to their next class. The mid-day sun just barely able to get thought the thick cloud cover that seemed to hover overhead like a blanket and looked close to opening up with rain and our three heroes were trying their best to hurry inside before getting caught in a downpour.

"Well at least it looks like we're going to get another day off of running around the bloody castle mates?" Ron smiled as he adjusted the weight of his books in his arms and smiled as he had cleverly deduced that with the lack of sunlight and inclement weather that they were going to have an easy day in their DADA class.

While Ron had made the very logical conclusion, he had forgotten that easy no longer existed in the vocabulary of Defense Against Dark Arts. The other teenagers just looked at one another as they remembered the last time that they had to take DADA while it rained, more specifically they were remembering how a certain Brenda Maximov had taken Malfoy down without the use of magic.

Sadly this was when it hit Hermione like a freight train that this class would likely not be as easy as that time due to the fact it was doubtful that another attempt would be made on the DADA professor's wife, or at least the brunette hoped not. Regardless of how infatuated Ron seemed with Professor Brianna or the subject that she taught, Hermione wasn't about to hold Brianna's natural beauty against her for causing Ron to have juvenile fantasies about the blond woman.

Harry's mind, however, was more focused on the pragmatic position of just what new and dangerous killing machine was going to be used against him as a teaching tool this time. After the last time with the use of the harmless sounding "tooth faeries" one could only hazard to guess what dangerous things that the class was going to deal with today.

*Flashback*

It was earlier in the week in the most infamous class in all of Hogwarts. Within the dark room we find that the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs were waiting for the class to begin when the door opened and two of the tallest men at Hogwarts came in with two very large metal boxes.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take if from here." Professor V.G.K. Maximov said as he set the metal box that he was hauling on the ground.

"Right. You sure that none of these little guys are going to be hurt right?" Hagrid said with great tribulation. "I mean after that bat thing that you brought from South America..."

"Hagrid that was an actual demonic entity with was part of the armies of darkness. You knew that it was going to be destroyed long before I ever had it brought to this school. These little things are magical in nature, but no more evil that a hive of yellow jackets."

Hagrid set the other metal container on the ground next to the one that the DADA professor carried in and shook his head. The half giant seemed to have a heavy heart as he looked at the strange containers.

"They will be fine Hagrid." The male professor Maximov sighed as he slapped Hagrid on the back and led him out the door. "You can pick them up and release them back to the reserve on Saturday. Now I have a class to teach and so do you soon so I'll see you in a few hours. Fair?"

"Yea that's fair, especially since yea were so nice and got me mah own dragon of sorts."

"Right. Just remember what I told you about caring for it."

"And keep the little love away from people so it won't bite them. No problems." Hagrid weakly smiled as he left the classroom.

Vlad shut the door, locked it. Unsheaving the Soul Reaver from it's scabbard and gripping it tightly with his right hand, the professor seemed to concentrate hard as the eyes of sword once more flashed with blue white radiance. This time however, the length of the blade developed a ethereal blue aura that seemed to be flowing around the weapon, but the students couldn't tell just how the energy was moving around.

After a very brief moment to let the power built up around the terrifying form on the Soul Reaver, Vlad swung it around in a few arks as if getting the feel of his mighty sword then grasped the grip with both hands and sharply thrust the blade down onto the stone floor of the classroom. The invincible nature of the Soul Reaver and the wards protecting the castle preventing any damage from happening to either the blade or the floor, but the spell from the Reaver instantly lit up the area like a supernova.

Several of the students had to avert their eyes as a bright blue tidal waver of power rushed from the floor and cascaded around the entirety of the room so that in mere moments the unknown energy reached it's antipole point and flashed at the opposite end of the room.

"Okay rooms all set." Professor Maximov smiled as he took the Soul Reaver in his right hand and returned it to its scabbard on his back.

"Uh professor I thought that the rooms were all warded and guarded from all known dangerous beasts and spells." a certain Wayne Hoppkins asked.

"While what you said is one hundred percent correct Wayne, you probably don't realize that nobody bothered to ward these rooms for things that can get out. Believe me what are in these containers shouldn't ever be able to escape to the rest of the campus." Vlad squatted down to the sides of the containers and proceeded to adjust certain dials causing a series of clicks to resound through the room.

"Now I heard that a certain predecessor of mine in a fit of stupidity unleashed a swarm of pixies that were supposed to be 'dark'." Vlad said as he stood up again and made his way to the students and started waving his hands ushering the teenagers out of their chairs and towards the front of the room.

"While that was in of itself brain-dead level stupid, it did give me an idea with something of approximate size to pixies but far more dangerous. We will be using these creatures to test your reflexes, defense spell knowledge, as well as your tactics and teamwork."

As the students formed a loose semicircle around their teacher, they couldn't help but wonder what terror was about to be unleashed upon them.

"Uh professor, what exactly are in those metal boxes?" Nevile Longbottom asked as he nervously gripped his wand.

"Glad you asked Nevile." The professor's fanged smile was now really unnerving. "_Carcodon__fae_, but more commonly known as tooth fairies."

The metal boxes began to expand as the tops started to pop up and break away as the horrible sound of quick chopping was matched with the noise of fluttering wings.

"Wait you mean the balls of light that search under your pillow at night and leave money for your teeth? How is that dangerous?" Hermione asked, completely stumped by what was actually about to be released on them.

"Not those tooth faeries kid. 16th century black forest tooth faeries. Fast as lightning and voraciously hungry these monsters love the taste of calcium. So while they are known for attacking the organs of their prey, they love to feast on the teeth and bones of creatures they attack."

It took a moment for all of this to actually sink into the heads of most of the students; some of whom were still getting used to this particular instructors radically different view on how one should be prepared

Vlad commented as he checked his watch.

"Your challenge is to last for ten minutes. I suggest that you start using Repel and hold on for a wild ride."

The students were all aghast for several seconds wondering what the hell their professor was thinking.

"What are you bloody insane?" Hermione asked facing her professor with utter rage. Even the fake Alaster Moody wasn't crazy enough to unleash potential man eaters in a class without safeguards. "This is is as insane as the bloody Tri-wizards Tournament." The brunette cried as she saw the little blue monstrosities carefully creep out of their container in the same manner as army ants rising from their nests.

"True Ms. Granger. But no amount of lecturing or training will replace real life experience. And the last place you want to see if all the lectures you've had paid off is your first day in the field." As the professor completed his sentence, the toothed flying monsters took notice of the students.

Switching between wanting kill the professor and wanting to save their own lives, the assembled students drew their wands at the mass of voracious killers coming towards them. It was at this time that some of the students remembered what exactly their professor had said and thrust their hands into the air, thus creating bright shimmering blue shields to envelope them in seconds.

It was unfortunate that not everyone caught on with this, even after their teacher had told them essentially exactly what to do. A scad few students were still using shield spells from their wands, which suffered from the problems of only guarding one front from attack and requiring ones full attention to use.

It was one distracted Gryffindor who was quickly becoming the biggest target as he attempted to merely use the Patronus spell that he had learned last year under Harry Potter. After all if the famous Harry Potter could get through using just that spell, then so could he.

Thankfully it was the Hufflepuff nearest him who took notice that part of the attacking tooth faeries where now going behind the assembled student body and rush tackled the oblivious student to the ground as the tooth faries missed their target.

"What was that for mate?"

"Watch your back yea twit, this isn't a supposed to be a duel it's a bloody slaughter." The Hufflepuff said as he as able to cast a dome spell which caused the incoming targets to slam hard into an impenetrable defense and bounce into the air.

Getting back on their feet, the two students used what limited time they had before they were attacked again to summon the powerful repel spell and thus, for the moment, completely guarded from the perpetual assault from the irate fae.

Unable to feed their voracious appetite, the blue insectoid creatures grew enraged and doggedly attacked again and again at the impenetrable energy barrier now guarding each student.

If this had been last year the students may of just assumed that this was a waiting game and just let the beasts butt their heads against the shield till the class was over. This was not last year, this was not too dissimilar from the year before that, and it was definitely not from four years ago. Drilled into the students' heads this year was not only the strength's of spells, but also their inherent weaknesses.

A vast number of students from both houses had taken the initiative and started using the one-way nature of Repel's defense and were forcing the fay back as far as they could with everything from Patronus to elemental energy blasts and basic concussion bolts. Those students that weren't taking a proactive approach...well lets just say that they were in for a shock the moment that the light blue energy of the defense began to wain.

"Expelliomus." Hermione cried as she noticed her house mate's shield was nearly gone and the tooth faries were about to make a meal out of the poor fool who had been caught completely off guard and tried to use his wand in a last ditch effort to save himself.

"Ah thanks." Ron said as he rose to his feet and quickly rose his hands over his head to recast the spell. Other followed in suite as one by one the brief period of five minutes ran out for the Repels cast at the start of the lesson.

Surprisingly it was not Harry was was standing out so much this day, but rather Neville Longbottom. Without even thinking of what he was doing, the one time joke of all Hogwarts was making sure that his comrades where protected as they had to recast their spells.

Fortunately for Neville, Harry was watching his house mate's back and knocked several of the chattering darting blue carnivores away with the use of broad attacks that hit multiple targets rather than just knocking the fay out of the sky one by one.

This continued assault went on for a few more minutes before the metal boxes started to chime like alarm clocks. As the noise rattled out from the housings the fay had been released from in the first place, tendrils of green energy lashed out and caught every single fairy. Instantly stunned, contained, and defeated, the tooth fairies were reeled back into their containers like landed open-mouth bass.

With an odd sucking sound which reminded the students like drains in the bathroom, the last of the flying monsters were safely locked away in their metal containers.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were all exhausted and some were almost ready to keel over and pass out.

"Good." The resounding voice of the professor once more was heard through the room. Stepping out from the shadows in a manner which none of the assembled class, even Hermione, could explain, V.G.K. Maximov once more was in the room. Leaving the students blinking as to what had actually happened, the blue electrical energy that had spread across the room was returning. This time, however, the bolts seemed to be sparking randomly with occasional flares of intense brightness or mere sparks like a dull flashlight.

"Professor what exactly is going on?" Hermione asked as the energy seemed to just fade away a few seconds more.

"That would be the spell I cast over the inside of the room running out as we return to normal time/space." The professor smiled as he pulled out a cooler from behind his desk and popped it open.

"I hope that you all enjoyed our little practical today, since this was the closest you will ever get to a 'pop quiz' I will ever give in this class. For your benefit I used my powers to slow time for ourselves relative to the rest of the school, which is why this only went on for about ten minutes while the class is nearly over. Everyone make sure to take at least one of these electrolyte drinks to replenish yourselves and some of the sports food to refuel." The professor announced as he started tossing the items to his class.

"Good job today everyone. Now I'll have to think of something really hard for your next assignment...maybe a gorgon or two would work." The students just groaned as they took the food and drink and made their way out of the room. Well most of them anyway.

Hermione stayed behind for a second, just because she caught something the teacher had said at the beginning of class.

"Professor, is it true that you got Hagrid his own dragon?" The brunette asked in borderline fear.

"In a manner, but not the beasts you call dragons since I know that those are illegal to own and way too dangerous to have around people. Nor a true dragon which are polymorphic in nature and would take only one to totally obliterate this castle." Vlad said as he handed the girl a granola bar.

Thinking for a second on what the heck the American had said, Hermione shock her head and decided to think about it later.

"Then what animal did you get Hagrid sir?"

Professor Maximov smiled witty, which in truth disturbed the young lady greatly for some reason that she couldn't even figure out.

"What I was able to get him as a thank you for allowing me to do this demonstration was a small _Varanus komodoensis_ hatching from the Atlanta zoo, thanks to some fast talking from my darling wife to the head of the reptile house. He's keeping it in a special habitat where it can grow healthy and strong without becoming a hazard to students." The daywalker popped open the sports drink while he said this and tossed his head back as if he was taking in the contents of a shot glass.

"Excuse me but a what professor?" Hermione asked incredulously as she, being a complete know-it-all, couldn't believe what the professor had just told her.

"_Varanus komodoensis_, or as it's more commonly know Ms. Granger...a Komodo Dragon. It's the largest living non-magical lizard alive today and can be even more vicious than the beasts your pal Harry dealt with a while back...but can't shoot fire out of it's mouth or anything like that."

"I know what it is sir, but doesn't that beast have one of the most toxic bacteria swarming in it's mouth?" Hermione said in shock. "What if it gets out and attacks someone?"

"Ms Granger it's in a terrarium safe and sound from the rest of the castle and since the animal is exothermic and from the tropics it wouldn't fair well outside of it's artificial habitat." Vlad said as Hermione headed for the door to meet her friends.

Stopping suddenly, Hermione turned around and asked.

"Just wondering, but how in the world do you know so much about non-magical animals Professor? It's not something you've ever mentioned before?"

"Actually, I don't know all that much about them. Between you me, and the wall: it was my wife's idea and she told me everything about it." Hermione looked perplexed at her teacher before shaking her head, saying her farewells, and going off to her next class.

End Flashback

"I wouldn't place money on that bet Ron." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his hands where one particularly aggressive tooth fairy had repeatedly launched itself only to be deflected time and again by the Repel's shield. It still gave Harry an uneasy feeling, like a phantom memory.

It was at this moment that a specific blond haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties walked down the hall in one of the shortest garments anyone had seen worn on the castle grounds since the founding of the school. Brianna Diggers Maximov was currently toweling the sweat off her face as she made her way down the hall towards one of the bathrooms with a shower.

This was the first time that Ron had gotten a good look at his teacher's body close up...well there was that dress she was wearing at the beginning of the semester but that didn't show nearly as much as the bicycle shorts, tank top, and running shoes with ankle high socks.

The female Professor Maximov's shirt was drenched and clung to her body like a second skin. Immediately drawing the attention of the students was the fact that Brianna not only had excellent natural proportions in the ratio between her hip, waist, and shoulders, but that she also had some of the best defined muscles of any woman ever to enter Hogwarts.

Even Hermione, who was going to smack Ron for staring at the Professor's bosom (thankfully contained by a sports bra), couldn't help but stare at how powerful Brianna Maximov looked. Where Hermione had thought this Professor was nothing more than lucky with her brains and body, now the brunette had to admit Brianna actually worked hard for what she had.

Harry was the first to talk, as Brianna took the towel off her head and shook her hair in an attempt to get the sweat out of it. "Good afternoon Professor." Harry smiled as the got the attention of his teacher.

"Wha? Oh yea there you three." Brianna smiled, causing Ron to almost melt. "Getting ready for another class?"

"Uh yea...we have our Defense Against Dark Art's class in a while. Uh Professor why are you..." Harry asked as he looked Brianna up and down.

"Why I'm walking down the hall dressed like this and not in robes, not to mention why I look like I just ran the triathlon?" Brianna finished. "I got really board stuck in this castle in between lessons and felt that I was going to pot, so I hit the gym for a half hour to break the monotony."

"Well that's one way to occupy spar time." Hermione said as she looked at Brianna's arms and legs. Hermione had seen other girl's bodies before in the shower and such, and of course she observed her own body, but never had the brunette seen any female with a build like the spotty haired blond in front of her. Even a lot of the male students didn't have muscles as powerful looking.

Harry too had to admire his sex-ed teacher's form, if for no other reason than to admire the hard work she seemed to put into it. Till now the only ones Harry had seen with an interest in the upkeep of their bodies was his cousin Duddly, who had done so only to be an even greater bully, and the other Professor Maximov who was doing his damnest to turn the students of this school into lean mean fighting machines every single day. Brianna was different though, since she not only had loads of muscle but also very feminine curves that seemed to form in perfect unison with one another.

Harry had to admit it: Professor V.G.K. Maximov was one lucky man to have found such a woman as his wife and he would hate to be the guy who tried to break their family apart.

Getting back to the current conversation, Hermione asked a very simple and obvious question under just about any other circumstances would have made her look like a fool.

"Excuse me Professor, but where exactly is this gym supposed to be. I've never read about it in any history books about Hogwarts. Is it very occupied by any chance." The brunette's question was formed in equal parts from her curiosity of finding everything she could about everything, and the fact that she was feeling very overshadowed by Brianna's physique and felt the need to work out.

"It's actually easy to find, just go looking for the door on the opposite side of the hall from the groundskeepers office and you'll see it. And you know that other part was the strangest thing. You have a fully equipped gym with weight room, track, and swimming pool, and nobody seems to use the thing." Brianna said scratching the back of her head.

"I mean it's open for anyone to use, but I'm the only person who ever seems to do so, even if they didn't bother to build any showers nearby." Brianna wondered why both of those facts were true, but figured it wasn't her business if her fellow teachers decided to sit on their butts all day and not use their bodies for anything and sometimes stupid decisions are made for no reason.

"Uh what's a gym and what does it have to do with you dressed like that Professor?" Ron said as he finally got out of the stupor he was in.

"Gym is short for gymnasium, which is Greek for 'place to be naked' since all physical training activities in ancient Greece were done in the nude." Hermione said. "It was originally used to denote a place where young men would gain physical and mental education but has since been broken into two parts where gym denotes only the place where physical training takes place while gymnasium is used in Europe to denote a location for further education. In America though the two words are synonymous and indicate only a place where one exercises there body."

"Very good Hermione. I'd say five points for the cross-cultural knowledge would be appropriate." The lycanthropoid teacher said trying to remember all those rules Dumbledore had told her.

"Now to answer your question Mr. Weasely, the reason you don't see me walking the halls like this is I usually work out in the morning when my muffin's training you." Brianna's reply came as a well duh to the three students now looking at her.

"Unfortunately I had gotten behind on grading your papers, so I didn't have time this morning. And speaking of time you've got to get yourselves to your next class before you're late."

"Uh right sorry Professor." Harry said as he hurried his friends off to their class.

A little further down the hall...

"Mate did you see how bloody ripped she is?" Ron said as he nearly started going googly eyed.

"Yes Ron we all saw how muscular Professor Brianna is, now stop acting like a baboon in rut." Hermione said as wanted to trip Ron.

"Ah come on Hermione I'm not trying to snog with her or anything, especially with her husband being who he is." Ron said, doing his best to appease his irate girlfriend who was beginning to look like she wanted to smack him upside the head. "But did you see how she's so..."

"Yes we saw okay." Harry said, trying to stop his friend from making a total ass of himself. "Yes we know she's got muscles like Red Sonya, a bust line bigger than my blooming head, legs that go on and on, and a waist and hips of a freaking Barbie doll. Knock it off Ron!"

Harry, who had put up with his friend's comments for far too long, had finally had enough and decided to just shut Ron up. Yes Harry was completely awestruck by the spotty blond haired teacher's body and just how impossibly beautiful it was, but there was more to women than their bodies: there was also their minds, which Harry coincided Professor Brianna Maximov had one of the sharpest and strongest he'd known since she obviously knew what she was talking about in her class and had admitted she held many advanced degrees from the Muggle World.

And of course one couldn't forget about how much a gift a woman's heart was...and then again the current sex-ed teacher had that too since she admitted to paying for the student's books out of her own pocket to insure they had as accurate a source as possible. Then there was how she had acted when Nevile Longbottom had hit the ground that day. No one in all of Hogwarts had ever even tried to help the laughing stock of Gryffindor before, or really treated him much like a human being.

It pained Harry now that he realized that the only person who ever showed Nevile any respect was the very person who most of the students, and some of the staff, had had thought was nothing more than a sex-object. Really an insult to her as Harry thought about it.

Speaking of insults.

"Professor Maximov may I ask why you are out of your robes and dressed in such ridiculous garments?" The harping voice of the head of Gryffindor asked, completely in shock at how her college was appearing in public.

"And hello to you too McGonagall." Brianna said flatly, not really liking the attitude she had been given. "As I just finished explaining to my students, I used the gym and the builders forgot to install any showers nearby, so I'm making my way to on of the showers down this hall to clean and freshen up before I go to teach."

Brianna at this point was up to her neck in feeling sticky and stinky and really just wanted to take a shower, get dressed, and start teaching her first day of female sex-ed.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't excuse you from being out of proper attire as a teacher at Hogwarts." McGonagall chided her less experienced coworker, to which Brianna just looked at her incredulously.

"Okay first of all there is no need to get on my case, because I am dressed in proper workout attire." Brianna said as she pointed to the Hogwarts crests on her shirt and shorts. "This is nothing more than an adult sized version of what the students wear every morning as my husband whips their behinds into shape." Brianna, who to her credit was still learning the fine art of discussion and would usually deal with a problem like this by making an off site sex comment...blipping underage student and rule of hiring contracts.

"Now if that is all, I'm feeling filthy I need to clean myself off before I go through the day with a serious case of B.O. so excuse me. If you have anything else to say please talk to me after my classes are over." Brianna decided just to walk off and deal with the uptight one after she had a chance to clean herself.

"Yes, very well." McGonagall had to relent that while the more athletic professor's attire did seem to be revealing and in certain circles provocative, one couldn't fault Brianna for the fact she was actually showing initiative and dedication to keep herself in shape.

The simple fact that the American happened to have a figure every single female member of the staff was envious about really showed more of their jealousy than anything Brianna was guilty of. McGonagall couldn't help but be a little jealous of the younger woman's physique though, as even in her youth the Head of Gryffindor was never that shapely or even close to it.

Thinking back this was the first time that McGonagall had seen anyone actually use the work-out area in Hogwarts since the Durmstrag students during the Tri-Wizard tournament, and then there were all the overweight teachers who only got exercise by waving their wands around... suddenly McGonagall had the overwhelming desire to take up jogging.

Sadly another Professor wasn't really paying attention to the conversation just held by his two co-workers....which was really not a wise choice.

"Ah Professor Maximov, I would have words with you concerning the way in which you..." The high and mighty voice of one Severus Snape were cut short by the slamming of the door to the woman's bath right in his face.

The irate head of Slytherin was about to blast the door open when Brianna opened the door again and grabbed the man on the shoulder and looked at him with great disdain.

"Whatever your problem is Professor Snape it will, just as Professor McGonagall's problem, wait until after I have showered, taught my next class, and have an opening in my schedule because quite frankly I have wasted enough time as is talking to everyone in the hall and need to wash myself or I will be in a very foul mood for the rest of the day."

The situation was a complete shock to Snape, as he had never been in a situation where a female of any sort was this forceful. Quite frankly he didn't know how to react to the very aggressive woman who looked like she was about to trottel him.

"Now that we have had this conversation I hope you have a good day and we will talk later." Brianna smiled as she let the greasy haired Englishman go and nearly slammed the door behind herself. It was the combination of being unbalanced and the sudden rush of air that caused a discombobulated Snape to slip and fall on his butt.

Snape just sat there for a few seconds, still in shock as to what had just happened. Finally was able to pick himself up and attempted to reclaim some of his dignity, all the while muttering explicatives and profanity under his breath directed towards "insane American overdeveloped uncivilized Neanderthals".

Brianna finally relaxed as she felt the warm steamy water wash the grim off her flesh. Truth be told she didn't mean to be rude to anyone, but damn it she needed a shower and was going to get one no matter who or what was in her way...even to the point she didn't even care if her muffin was there waiting for her in the nude. All the lycanthropoid wanted was to clean herself off and get to work. Followed by answering her co-workers questions, followed by grading papers, most definitely to be followed by a long session of stress releasing sex.

As the soapy water removed the grim and dirt from our favorite sex-ed catgirl, Brianna could feel herself becoming more and more of her upbeat and easy going self. This was especially true as the steamy water rushed through her hair, making it once more smooth and soft, to which the lycanthropoid took great delight in as she ran her fingers through her tresses.

Sadly Brianna was unable to indulge herself much longer as she knew she had to get back to her job as teacher and so cut off the flow of water and toweled herself dry. Pulling out a spare set of cloths from weapons space, a very good idea she feel upon after having spent one too many occasions while her husband and her were dating trying to find her garments after a long night of fun.

Pulling out her undergarments and robe from what looked like the small of her back, Brianna grabbed her wand and pointed it towards her head. As the wooden focus rose towards the female's brow, Brianna cause a jet of warm air to rush out of the tip accompanied by a strange whirling noise. By careful use of the aura magic her father instructed her in to create a small source of heat and a basic wind charm, Brianna had turned her wand into a make-shift hair-drier, smiling all the while.

When the best brainy blond in Hogwarts had finally completed her grooming and preening, gotten herself dressed, and putting a smile on her face, she had just enough time to get to her class, provided she had a little bit of speed.

Zoom

The mostly empty hallway was filled with the sound of a hyper fast catgirl who zipped through the open doorway of her classroom just as the last of her students sat down.

"Good morning class." The now cheery and smiley form of the teacher who's responsibility it was to break down all myths and falsehoods about sex going through the minds of her students....which wasn't going to be as easy as her last class because this time...

"This time I've got a room filled with female students, half of whom hate me because their boyfriends all have crushes on me, or the guy that these girls have crushes on are infatuated with me." Brianna thought to herself as a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head as she was right about the fact half the students didn't like her. That half happened to be most of the Slytherin students who all seemed to be scouring at Brianna.

"Well hello everyone. My name is Brianna Diggers Maximov and I'm going to be your sexual education teacher for the year." The blond flicked her wand causing the door to shut tight as she continued. "Now I know that you're wondering, just like the boys did before coming to this class, what I'm here to teach you. Well what I am not here to do is explain exactly how our bodies really work, and to give you the knowledge to protect yourself in your adult lives."

Brianna smiled as she once more started handing out the strange shiny books to her students who, as their male predecessors did before them, took them with a sense of uneasiness.

"Excuse me Professor, but protect us from what?" one particularly offended Slytherin who had been eying the professor with absolute disgust from the moment that Brianna had walked in the room. "Your oafish husband has been busting my behind every blooming day causing me nothing but pain in my muscles, lack of sleep and..."

SLAM!!!

Brianna, having quite enough of the student's badmouthing of her beloved other, slammed a large stack of the sexual education books she was carrying.

"You, me outside this classroom. Now." The irate teacher's voice was low and mensing as Brianna nearly yanked the student out of her desk and hauled her ass outside. Before leaving the room though, Brianna called back.

"Everyone take a book, turn to chapter four, and I will be back momentarily to start the lesson."

There was a very chilling feeling as the teacher took the blond girl out of the class and into the empty hallway.

"Okay I don't know what your problem is with me or my husband little lady but you will show me the respect I'm due as your teacher and never insult a member of my family again, especially one who doing everything he can to whip you into shape before getting thrown out into the cold hard world of adulthood." Brianna said, about ready to smack the girl.

"Now what is your name?" the lycanthropoid asked, itching for a reason to punish the girl.

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." The girl finally was able to almost spit out of her mouth, having for the first time really been berated by a superior.

"Alright Ms. Parkinson, what the heck is your problem with me and my family?" Brianna asked as she started to tap the floor with the tip of her shoe. "And keep in mind I'm very tempted to drag you before the Headmaster right now."

"Your....your bloody husband is a total nutter who has been breaking our bodies every day, your daughter has no respect for her betters, and finally after your first sex-ed class my boyfriend has had to hide his head in shame because you did something to him and now he won't even come near me." The irate Slytherin cried out. Sadly where she had intended to gain pity, she only caused Brianna to get even more pissed off and beginning to wonder just what in the hell was wrong with these kids.

"Fifty points from Slytherin." Brianna said blatantly uncaring as to her students grievances.

"Wha? But I..." Pansy asked, struggling to get her thoughts in order from the simple and straightforward reprimand.

"I think that I was very clear little lady. I just took fifty points from your house and I'm willing to do so again for the mouth you just gave me. Now as far as your 'boyfriend' goes, the only thing I did was give that spoiled brat a good spanking for the same reason I took points from you." Brianna smiled as she held complete control of the situation.

"Now if you don't want to loose any more points for your house, I suggest that when we go back to the classroom you will sit quietly and pay attention while I teach the lesson. If you have questions you will be able to ask, but if you dare outburst like you did before I will be forced to take more drastic measures. Now don't ever interrupt my class like that again, and don't even think about badmouthing my family in my presence or I will make sure that you will never be able to pass my class no matter what you try." As Brianna was about to lead Pansy back into the classroom, the student was in shock.

While Brianna calmly walked back into classroom, she once again was back to the smiley and happy catgirl she usually was.

"Sorry for having to leave you for a moment my students, but hopefully that won't happen again." Brianna took her instructor's book and began to show a detailed image of the internal workings of the female reproductive track.

"Now since most of you have already experienced all the things that we go through growing up...or most of us anyway, this part of the lesson will only be about what exactly happens to us and what we as women be doing to maintain our sexual health." Brianna said as she flicked her wand and caused the next slide to appear.

"Sad to say but you've been done a great disservice with the lack of health education at this school and the state of ignorance most adults seem to be on the subject. However, I hope to help rectify this problem so that you can live your lives free of worrying if what you know about your body is the truth or not."

Brianna then slide her wand towards the screen as words formed within each circled item of the anatomy shown to the class.

"As I told your male counterparts before: this is not a class on sexual practices, sexual history, or sexual morality. What I am going to be teaching you about is just the hard facts of your bodies, male bodies, how both work, the benefits of a healthy sex life as well as the dangers, and what you can do to limit your risks in the adult world." the sexy sex-ed teacher continued as she decided to take a load off her feet and sit at her desk.

"Now does anyone know what we are looking at?" The teacher asked her class, which seemed to become very quiet all of the sudden.

"Anyone? Come on we're all women here so we all have this." Brianna said as she tried to coax her students to answer.

"Uh professor we've never really had any human anatomy, but would that be the ovaries, womb, and vaginal region?" An uncertain Ravenclaw asked. "But I'm only guessing from the anatomy I've seen from magical creatures."

"Very good guess. And while you named everything correctly, the technical term for the womb is the uterus. Also you forgot the fallopian tubes and the cervix, however since you got most of these right I think that five points to Ravenclaw would be appropriate." The upbeat lycanthropoid mentioned as she clipped to the next slide.

"Now since we know what they are called, we shall go into detail as to what each part of our body is responsible for doing. Let us start with the ovaries." Brianna continued to teach her class with great detail for the next half hour, only pausing for questions her students had.

As the class began to end, Brianna was actually sad that she'd have to let these students go for a while.

"Well we covered everything I had planned to do today, and we got a few more minutes left. But I want you all to know that I had more fun with this class than with the guys, since you all seem more open with me than they were."

Immediately after this a hand from the Slytherin side shot up.

"Yes Ms.?"

"Bulstrude, Millicent Bulstrude professor. Are you sure that it was the fact that the teacher was a woman who knew more about their bodies than they did, or were they just staring at your over-inflated chest?" The Slytherin with less than perfect looks nearly growled.

This outburst caused everyone else in the class to gasp sharply, especially Draco's girlfriend who knew this new professor could be ruthless when it came to taking points for insulting her.

Brianna was miffed at that outburst, no question, but instead of beratting the student, Brianna smiled wirely.

"You are very right Ms. Bulstrude I do happen to have a pair of sizable mammary glands, but they certainly aren't 'over-inflated'. Nor is any other part of my body cosmetically augmented by either surgery or magic. What you see is what God made, though I'm responsible for the upkeep." Brianna smiled smugly.

"Now that we have established that I have the ideal female body as seen by men, let me tell you a few things about being a woman that you don't know. Yes one can change their outside to be more physically attractive, but what is more important is how confident you are in how you look. The more confident you are the more attractive you will be, and the one who makes you feel good looking is over a thousand times more important than the ones who don't notice you." Brianna said as she leaned over the edge of her desk.

"Now if you want tips on how to feel more confident and/or better show yourself off to attract some lucky guy's attention I'm more than willing to help you after classes." Having diffused any possible insult or prodding from her students, Brianna flicked her wand and caused the projector to turn off.

After the image on the screen was no longer, the spotted blond pulled up the screen for the projector and grabbed a piece of chalk for the blackboard.

"Now before you go on to your next lesson, I want everyone to know that I will have a worksheet for you to complete on which you must label all the parts of the female reproductive system and I will want you to read chapters one and four of your textbook." The sex-ed teacher smiled as she made her instructions very clear.

Meanwhile, let us turn out attention towards the last member of the Maximov clan.

Brenda was enjoying the time between getting lessons from her parents and lunchtime. Well enjoying wasn't the proper term since the werecheetah cub was once more stuck inside watching the rain pour relentlessly. Stupid bad Scottish weather.

Sighing, the board stiff little girl just looked out of the window as she propped her head on her fist.

"All I need now is a talking goldfish and I'd be the set-up for my favorite Dr. Seuss story." the little werecheetah in disguise muttered to herself noting how she was now without anything to do and the cramped castle once more getting on Brenda's nerves.

"I'd take just about any excitement to get out of this doldrum." The lycan cub just started to pick at the paint chips at the edge of the window frame.

"Hey Brenda how are you doing?" An older red-headed girl asked as she walked up behind the spotty blond.

"Oh hey Ginny." Brenda said to the turned to see the only female born of the Weasely family hovering just to the lycan's left. "You doing alright?"

"Fair I'd say. So you just like looking out at the rain or are you waiting on someone?" Ginny joked.

"Actually I'm bored stiff." Brenda replied as she huffed. "I've walked the entire length and breadth of this place and I haven't found anything that can indulge my urge to just run around and play like I'm used to in my family's backyard in Georgia."

"Yea I know the feeling. I grew up with five brothers on a farm and so I spent a lot of my life playing a bunch of sports and keeping up with home." Ginny smiled. "Which is likely why I don't complain about your father's physical training."

"Yea the whole just deal with it mindset. Well I hope that you don't mind me asking, but how are your classes going?" Brenda requested of her friend.

"Pretty good actually, outside of potions but no one ever really does outstanding in that class outside of Snape's pet students. So why the sudden interest in my classes? After all you don't seem to take any classes on anything?" Ginny smiled as she started looking out the window too.

"I do too have classes....or at least I get lessons from my Daddy and Momma Bri." Brenda amended. "You probably guessed by now that I'm not actually enrolled here?"

"So? You're here because of the fact your mum and dad are teachers, and believe me I almost wish I could do the same thing." Ginny answered her younger friend. "Here I may have my friends, my house, and my school, but you have your family here...your real family I mean."

"Of course I've never been in a situation that I was an only child either. So it probably wouldn't have worked for my family anyway." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Well you get to see your family that's here don't you?" Brenda said trying to point out the good points of her friends family arrangement.

"Eh, after the Fred and George left and Percy graduated...the twit...the only family I have left is Ron and he is quite honestly the most oblivious male ever born."

"Sorry to hear that, so you have any idea as to what to do with our time till your next class? Because I'd do almost anything at this point to stop thinking of how bored I am."

"Anything for a little excitement little girl? Well alright since you asked." a strange and very odd voice came from behind and above Brenda as she immediately got a perplexed look on her face as if she just had a bad smell whiff up her nose. This happened right before the shock of being hit by a balloon filled with water.

The little lycan was caught off guard as she had no idea who or what had just hit her, only shivering with her eyes closed as the fluid dripped down her body. The sensation made Brenda feel vile and she began to sieve with rage.

"Peeves you bloody git. Don't you have anything better to do than bother the daughter of two of the professors?" Ginny asked as she started to dry off her friend's clothing with the robe covering herself. "Don't worry Brenda it's only water. I'll go get a towel and we can just go get you changed

"Ginny." Brenda said with her teeth clinching. "I would suggest that you step back for a moment because I'm going to kapowie this jackass." Brenda said a she started running after the poltergeist with murderous rage.

"Come back here you flamboyant jerk and take your kapowies." Brenda said as she was about to over take her agitator, when Peeves shot around a corner and through a wall, disappearing from sight.

Sadly the werecheetah cub was going too fast to be able to just stop as a blond girl about the same age as herself was walking down the hall.

Brenda only had a second to respond as she shifted into full cheetah form and slid under the student while the blond was otherwise occupied.

The now fully feline in a dress proceeded to slam right into an open broom closet.

"Meeerrr." Brenda growled, really pissed off at Peeves and annoyed that she was now upside down with her back against a wash bucket. Bristling with rage, Brenda just decided to right herself and walk off with the last remaining bit of feline dignity she had. This plan hit a snag as the werecheetah cub had neglected to consider that her newest friend had followed her.

As the adorable cheetah cub got to her feet, after stumbling around for a moment, she was soon the absolute center of attention for a gathering mass of students and faculty.

"Brenda where did you...uh hello there little kitty have you seen a young girl wearing a pink dress like yours would you?" Ginny asked not expecting a reply at all.

"Ms Weasley what was that noise?" Professor Sprout asked as she walked out of her office to see, along the the rest of those gathered, a certain cheetah cub seamlessly shift into a petite blond girl with spotted hair who looked like she was about to cry.

"Uh Brenda you okay?" Ginny asked as the blond girl's eyes started to water.

"Yea I'm fine, that stupid insane ghost just ruined the dress my mommy Bri gave me and I slammed into a broom closet, but I'm fine."

"Oh it's alright dear. Peeves is really a pain most of the time." Ms. Sprout said as she helped the little girl get up and started to dry her tears. "Now lets get you to cleaned up my little anamagus."

"Uh Ms. Sprout I'm not an anamagus, I'm a werecheetah." Brenda said as polite as possible. Completely being ignored by the rotund teacher.

"Oh don't worry you don't seem to have any injuries, but I'd still like to get you out of those wet cloths and have the nurse see about explaining to your parents that all animagus need to be registered when the enter the United Kingdom."

"Ms. Sprout I am not an animagus, nor do my parents have to register me as anything more than an American citizen in the United Kingdom. I'm a full werecheetah and have been my whole life." Brenda, who really didn't want to do this and potentially ruin the plan her father had for her changing the view point of lycanthropes in the magical world, but...

Ms. Spout felt a sudden jolt as the child she was trying lead to the nurse's office now seemed to have stopped dead in her tracks as several more pounds of weight had seemed to have appeared on the other end of her hand. It also seemed that the hand she was holding had gotten a lot furrier.

"Ms. Maximov please I...my child what?" Ms Sprout was in shock, to say the least, as she was looking down at a cheetah pelted girl who was now strong enough to stop the professor dead on her tracks.

"As I said Professor Sprout I'm a werecheetah. I also will not be registered on any list anywhere so people could ostracize me as a freak. I get enough of that from the occasional jerk at home." Brenda said with a tone of one much older than herself.

"Now that we've set that straight I want you to know I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, but that jerk in the very colorful costume splashed me with a water balloon and while trying to catch the jerk I slipped and crashed into a broom closet. I'm fine though, just wounded my cat-like pride."

"Blimey Brenda you weren't fool'n when you said you were cheetah hearted." Ginny looked her new friend over. Brenda was now almost at eye-level with the red-head and looking like she was about to pounce on the girl.

"And furred, and eared, and even tailed." Brenda continued. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you at your next Defense Against Dark Arts class. Hope I didn't ruin it for you." Brenda was doing everything she could to be cute and adorable just like a housecat.

"Oh no dear don't worry, but you aren't going to attack any students here are you?" Ms Sprout said as she was just in awe at the little girl in front of her, she looked like she was some sort of wild animal, but at the same time the professor and student were having the darnedest time stopping themselves from rubbing the girl behind the ears like a kitten.

"Oh no. I'm not a monster, I just get furry from time to time. About the worst I've been accused of was tackling my Daddy when he was dangling string in front of me."

Ginny and Ms. Sprout chuckled at this. It was just so sweet and innocent, and not to mention catty, that the two couldn't help but laugh.

"Well be that as it may, I'm still going to have to insist that you come with me and go down to the nurses station, just so there is no question as to you being alright after that tumble. Also you really need to get into some clean cloths. Ms. Weasley please inform Brenda's parents that she's at the nurse's office and that while she's fine I think that they should still explain to us why they didn't think that we should know about you being a catgirl."

"That will not be necessary Ms. Sprout." A wise and aged voice said as Albus Dumbledore decided to join in the conversation. "However if you would be so kind as to take Brenda to the nurse's office I will get the other professors and meet you there so that the Maximov's can introduce you to their little girl. I will be there momentarily as I must have a conversation with Peeves on attacking the children of guests." Brenda noticed how Albus Dumbledore smiled in the same way that Grandpa Theo did, and allowed herself to be led to the nurse by Ms. Sprout.

It was then that Brenda got the familiar smell of rats...but ignored it as just another whiff of the many numerous pets that the students brought. Sorry to say that she was only partially correct as their were in fact three rats of different colors which seemed to be very interested in her.

"_Of all the fucking bad luck_." squeaked the tan brown one. "_That over grown blond's daughter just had to be a damn demonic werecat_." Yep Lydia McCracken was now leading her team to attack the Maximovs and wasn't about to let this particular opening get away from her or her associates.

"_Awe come on Lydia, she doesn't look that bad, and that weirdo did throw a water ballon at her_." Romeo said, not believing that going after the girl was a particularly good idea.

"_Like yea, she's just a little girl Lyds_." The purple haired wererat said, really not wanting to be responsible for a kid's death.

"_She's a mutha fucking werecheetah cub you two bloody idiots_." the foul mouth of the group yelled as she lead them to the nurse's office. "_Now if we plan this right, we will be able to take out not only that damn blond, but the werecat and that teacher all at the same time_."

As the three wererats followed the werecat and the Head of Hufflepuff house, they found themselves inside a very large room with big windows and several white linen beds. As the three assassin wannabes scurried under a bed, they nearly were spotted by a woman dressed in medium length white garments...obviously the nurse.

"Ms. Sprout are you sure that young Ms. Maximov is fine. I mean this isn't like three years ago with Ms. Granger using the pollyjuice potion with cat hair?"

"From what I've been told this young girl can just change her shape at will. Though I don't know why she would be a hybridized cheetah?"

"Because she is a natural werecheetah Ms. Sprout." Dumbledore replied as he looked at the young girl. "Don't worry Brenda your parents are..." Zoom "right here."

"Brenda are you alright kiddo?" Vlad said as he looked over his daughter. Ginny decided to just observe from a distance as her friend got showered by attention from the two concerned parents.

"I'm fine Daddy really. Just got splashed by a jerk from Mardi Gras and went to kappowi him...before he went though a solid wall and I crashed into a broom closet." The werecheetah sheepishly replied.

"Well I wouldn't worry about being attacked by that looser anymore." Brianna smiled, while brandishing a very powerful plasma cannon in her arms. "You father and I, along with Raziel, had a very long conversation with Peeves about attacking the wrong people." Brianna enjoyed the feel of the energy weapon in her arms for a few seconds more. The sight of that particular flamboyant jerk getting an ass load of 6,000 degree ionized gas was extremely satisfying and very painful to the poltergeist.

"Well that's all well and good, but how is it that this young girl a humanoid cat thing?" Snape asked while looking at the Maximov's with disgust. Vlad picked up that there was something behind the Potion Master's question and that the Head of Slytherin knew more than he was letting on, but instinct was not direct evidence.

"Our daughter is a werecheetah and as a true lycan it is natural for her to be in hybrid form." Vlad said he stood by Brenda's side and let her get up.

"Fascinating, she certainly seems far more human than any of the lycan's I've read about." The diminutive head of Ravenclaw noted as he looked over the girl as if he was observing a new species that an explorer was showing off at an expedition, and it was really beginning to unnerve Brenda.

"It is safe to say that our knowledge of lycanthropes is slightly lacking." Dumbledore smiled. "and I hope that you will excuse their stares Ms. Maximov, but before you get upset please remember that your condition is very unique and for centuries the only type of werebeing anyone had ever heard of are those who's condition cause them to want to harm people in the light of the full moon."

"_Like this is going bad really fast Lyds._" Moisha Rich squeaked as she prepared to throw down a gas pellet and grab her sword.

"_You don't have to fucking tell me Mo. Now we can't let this opportunity be lost so make sure to kill that big guy and that overdeveloped blond. The kid's next so that no one comes looking for us._" The trio of wererats prepared to leap into action as Lydia tossed the unassuming little ball at the those gathered at the nurse's office.

As the smoke bomb was launched it encountered some slight problems. Brianna's robe began to beep in a rather irritating manner while Professor Snape seemed to pick-up that something was amiss, and both with reflexes far too fast for normal humans they shot out their wands as the smoke bomb hit an invisible energy field causing the blinding white substance to encompass the very ones who had launched it.

This shocking situation caused the wererats to immediately change form as proceed to bang around under the table before tossing said table at the amassed group.

"Expelliomus." Professor Snape calmly said he sent the table flying through a window.

The former students of Zero weren't defeat though, and they lept at the staff while wielding a deadly set of blades. With pure instinct all the assembled staff had taken defensive stances with weapons at the ready, but it was unnecessary as the three wererats where once more slammed by some sort of concussive force.

Brianna, Brenda, and Ginny could only stare wide-eyed at the sprawling lycanthropes who were now in a daze on the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Brianna finally asked, holding her plasma rifle towards the now unconscious assailants.

"That would be one of the many secrets of this school. I think that it is time that you showed yourself Dobby, since I think that the Maximov's would like to thank you for what you have just done." Dumbledore said as he smiled in a grandfatherly manner.

As the Headmaster directed those assembled to look down, a shimmer seemed to materialize from thin air as a diminutive and oddly dressed creature made himself known. Standing perhaps two feet tall with long pointy ears and extremely large eyes, the smiling thing cautiously made it's way towards the Maximovs.

"Hello...." The little thing waved while smiling brightly.

"Ah hi. Dobby is it? No offense but what are you?" Vlad asked, completely caught off guard from the sight of the creature. The staff just chuckled at that, all except Snape who sneered.

"Professor Vlad please tell me that you are joking." McGonagall said as she looked at her coworker. "You are saying that you've never seen a house elf?"

"That's supposed be a elf?" Vlad asked as he pointed at Dobby. "Last time I looked real elves was a human sized being with life spans that are measured in millennia, near limitless aura based magical abilities, and and distinguished by their pointy ears and attractive features. No offense meant to Dobby here but you don't look anything like the elves I've met before."

Brenda didn't seem to notice her father's explanation as she hopped off of the bed she was sitting on and walked up to Dobby. She took a moment to look the little elf thing over before almost launching herself at him and grabbing Dobby into the biggest hug that anyone had seen anyone give a elf. Of course this was the first time that anyone from Hogwarts had seen an elf get a hug, so that was a shocker in and of itself.

"Thank you for saving us from those wererat killers Dobby. It was really brave of you." Brenda said as she nearly broke one of the the little guy's ribs.

"It was my pleasure. Dobby has never been thanked like that before." The little elf thing said as he tried to recover from the over affectionate werecat.

"Well as interesting as that was, who or what are these things and what are we going to do with them?" Asked Professor Flitwick. "They seem to be rat-like so I take it that these things are..."

"Yep wererats, and an annoying trio of them to boot." Brianna said.

"I take it that you've had previous experiences with these three?" Professor Snape said as he, Vlad, and Dumbledore tossed the rats onto three of the remaining beds and strapped the them in tight.

"Sadly yes." Brianna groaned as she placed her weapon back into weapon's space and looked the three, now captive wererats over. "First time was when they tried to blow my sister's head off with a bell collar, then they tried to rob gold from my leprechaun friends. Last I heard they were still in prison for that one."

"Apparently they are not. Tell me, are these wererats anything like your daughter or are they different beasts?" The first part of the answer to Snape was a slap in the back of the head from Brianna.

"My daughter isn't a beast. Now on the subject of these three: wererats are the assassins of the lycan races and try to keep themselves from being known. They live through anonymity, violence, and roomer. Usually they work for the highest bidder and are breed solely to be killers for their high-lord named Gothwrain." Brianna explained.

"Who, quite frankly, makes your Voldemort look like a bad Thulsa Doom knockoff." Vlad added, which had caused a few of the staff to shiver.

"Who?" Ginny asked, very confused, and finally having recovered to be able to ask a question.

"You keep forgetting that they don't have movies here muffin." Brianna whispered into Vlad's ear.

"Ever see anything about the Italian Mob?" Brianna asked. "Picture a very old rat-faced Mafioso who's always smoking a cigar and well dressed. Now remove any humanity from him, make him extremely paranoid, and make him as cunning as a snake."

"Thankfully you don't have to worry about him showing up anything soon while we're here." Vlad said as he looked to his sword, who's blue eyes flashed for a second.

"I almost wish I had lips." Raziel said to himself as he remembered when he first tasted the life-force of the oldest lycan. And like the crocodile after Cpt. Hook, the soul of the Reaver awaited his moment to complete his meal.

"So you have any idea what they wanted or who was their target?" McGonagall asked, truly concerned as to who would send hired guns into the school and how they got there.

"Gothwrain has been trying to kill Brenda and my sister-in-law because they're the last two true werecheetahs alive, but he wouldn't send these three screw-ups here with their lack-luster record."

"Since the unknown would be dangerous, perhaps I can offer a suggestion." Professor Snape said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial. "I assume that everyone knows what this is?"

"Veritsirm?" Brianna asked, it pays to do actual research sometimes huh? "Since it's magic it should affect them, but there's no telling when they will wake up to try it."

"I was under the impression that lycans heal superhumanly fast, so these three would be awake sometime in the near future?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"The blast was magic right Dobby?" Brenda asked her new friend, who nodded. "Well magic takes a while to heal for me so it may be a few hours before the wake up."

"Then I would suggest that we have them under around the clock observation, and locked away from the rest of the grounds as to prevent their escape." Dumbledore advised. "Now I think that our guests have some right to privacy, but perhaps it is time that you revealed your true nature to the campus Brenda, otherwise we may have a few people making some terrible mistakes such as what happened with Peeves."

"I hope you know that their was never an attempt to hide anything from you, but people fear what they don't understand and true lycans are very rare." Brianna said to the other teachers.

"And since we have read the BS that your Ministry prints on werewolves, none of us wanted any harm to happen to Brenda." Vlad added.

"Understandable I'd say." Ms. Sprout said. "So many don't really seem to care about those that are different from one another."

"Perhaps because they have good reason to. Since young Ms. Maximov has shown herself to be far stronger, faster, and more resilient than any of our students here so some level of fear is warranted."

"Snape from what I've seen wizards fit most of those descriptions when compared to non-magical humans. So should those who do not possess magic be afraid of those that do?" Brianna asked. "It would be the same intolerant mindset which has stymied the world for countless centuries."

"That is very true Ms. Maximov, and last time I checked the whole purpose of a school is to teach young minds the truth, give them a place where they can grow and develop with wise guidance, and learn to think for themselves." McGonagall said. "And since the whole reason that werewolves are feared is that they can't control themselves, I see no reason that Brenda should be considered a threat to the students."

"We all know that only certain Muggles are allowed to know about the Wizarding World and those are very specific." Snape commented.

"But don't we make sure that those who do know have all the factual information they need so they can at least partially understand our world. Now since we all know about the more savage version of lycanthropy, perhaps it would be best that our students know about those who have more control over they condition."

"Some already do actually." Vlad said as an aside, which the rest of the staff blanched at. "I figured the best way to teach about true lycans was to start the students as early as possible getting the real story about them so Brenda gave the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years a demonstration on her nature." Vlad sighed.

"And just when were you going to teach the Slytherins and Gryffindors this lesson?" Asked a very annoyed Snape, who hated not knowing stuff like this.

"They were going to get the lesson next week. Since Brenda wanted another full moon to pass before giving a demonstration like that. She figured she would have needed a recharge since the shape-shifting nature of her magic requires exposure to moonlight and she doesn't have that much of a charge for transforming"

"Which if you realize she's only 11 years old is understandable. Most true lycans don't even start to learn how to consciously shape-shift till some time in their early teenage years so she's a little ahead of the curve at this point." Brianna added.

"Very well. I would, however, consider it imperative that we get the full story about Brenda's condition and any and all other creatures who would be interested in harming her." Snape wirly commented. "Since this school shouldn't be caught off guard by any other overlooked supernatural beings again." The Potions master looked hard at the three still unconscious wererats, trying not to stare at the purple-haired one's chest like one of his hormonally controlled students...yea Snape needed to get laid bad soon.

Shaking his head and ignoring such thoughts for now, the annoying Potions Master noted that the three furry beings were young, or at least appeared so since Snape was unsure if the healing ability of lycanthropy did anything to slow the aging process down. With buck-teeth and hairless tails it was easy to see that their was some similarity between the lycanthropy that these assassins possessed and the variation that Brenda had. As if it was simply a different beast used for the animal form...but what could be the connection between them?

Snape began to ponder this problem for a moment as he took careful note of all the differences between the werebeast nature of these things to the form and nature of Lupin. Now Snape was irked that he didn't get selected to see the underworld contact that Voldemort had contacted, since he was supposed to be spying on Dumbledore, because right now he wanted to have seen just who this Gothwrain is and what threat he would be.

"Snape, since you are already watching our 'guests', perhaps you would like to take the first shift making sure that they don't make any sort of escape?" Dumbledore asked his associate.

"Of course Headmaster. I will inform you as to any change that these three may have."

"Good to hear. Now I would think that the rest of our staff should learn about Brenda's lycanthropic nature too, and perhaps tell it to our students this evening. I do love keeping secret mind you, but I just love to share them too."

Vlad, Brianna, and Brenda just looked at Dumbledore incredulously for a few seconds as he and most of the other staff left.

"Is he always this kooky?" Brianna asked, to no-one in particular.

"He is usually quite brilliant but he does have his...moments." The nurse Ms. Pomfrey said.

"Speaking of kooky...Professor Brianna you recently had to disciplines one of my students for 'failing to respect you'. Respect my dear must be earned last I looked." Snape sneered at the blond female.

"True, but students should always respect their teachers and if you are referring to Draco Malfoy I was insulted by his use of derogatory profanity when referring to me, especially being called a 'bimbo' by him before class."

"And you didn't smack him upside the head?" Vlad said, wanting to make Malfoy's life as miserable as possible. Brenda thankfully was completely occupied watching her new friend Dobby do magic tricks.

"Actually what I did was give him a demonstration in D/S bondage by waiting until after class to magically restraining him at the wrists and ankles and proceeding to tan his backside with a ridding crop."

Snape and Pomfery didn't know how to react to that one, since while the words where complete English, the sentence made no sense.

"So you..."

"I spanked the brat with a magic device that will cause him to feel pain whenever he tries to think or use any of a series of explicative to refer to women, and me in particular." the lycanthropoid smiled. "Don't worry the spell will wear off when he is able to think and act like a civilized young man."

Pomfrey was taken back for several seconds, at the shear physical nature of disciplining someone like that.

Snape too was taken back, but not in any sort of disgust but rather in amazement at the absolute brilliance that the female Professor Maximov had displayed. Snape may have been protecting Malfoy from most of the consequences of his actions, but the slimy Englishman had his fill of all the arrogant spoiled brat many times.

"Congratulations then." Snape said.

"On what may I ask?" Brianna inquired curiously.

"You have finally found a way to keep my godson's tongue in his mouth." Snape let himself have a very small smile on his face at the sight of Draco finally being properly disciplined. he didn't want to, but Snape had to admit that Brianna Maximov did actually have a very sharp mind when it came to dealing with misbehaving students.

Going to the staff for a second.

"Albus something tells me that you already knew about the little girl's difference." McGonagall said to her superior.

"Perhaps I did, but that wouldn't have changed anything."

"And you didn't think it important to inform us on the subject?" the Head of Gryffindor commented.

"I was fully informed of the young Maximov's situation when I saw her transformation myself, and I since she is in far better control of herself than R.J. Lupin, I didn't see the harm in allowing her to keep her secret to her family. Besides how would any of us react if we saw her in cheetah form first? Would we not just see her as some sort of creature and not as the young lady that we have grown accustomed to?" Dumbledore allowed his words to sink in for a while as he went looking for the other teachers as quickly as possible.

"So are there any others like that little girl where she comes from?" Ms. Sprout asked.

"Sadly yes and no. I have been informed that she is one of only two werecheetahs left alive thanks to Gothwrain's evil. Her aunt from her mother's side, one Britanny Diggers T'Gia, is the other werecheetah. But I have good news on the matter as Britanny and her husband as expecting their first child together in the near future."

"Well it is some sort of future then, but what evil would compel someone to wish to destroy an entire race of beings?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"The same fear and evil that would drive one to the atrocities of Lord Voldemort, as well as the Muggles Hitler, Stalin, Saddam Hussein, Mao Tse-tung, Vladamir Lenin, Pol Pot, Idi Amin, Ivan the Terrible, Cesar Nero, and countless others. It is the sad fact of free will my friends that for all the good that humanity can do with the free will we are all given, so to the atrocities that can be done with the same." Dumbledore said with a very heavy heart.

"Sadly the history of the world is drowned in the blood of innocent lives, and will continue to do so till we are able to see every life as a precious gift and look for the humanity that exists in every being who has concept of their own life. Now we are given a chance to change that in accepting the shared humanity of Brenda Maximov. Let us hope it is not just another lost chance in a list of chances as we lost before."

"Very well Dumbledore, but I will have to insist that Brenda not spread her condition to the other students, no matter how few werecheetahs there are. We wouldn't want to have to explain why some student going home is covered in yellow fur and spots." Flitwick said.

"From what I've been told the only way one becomes a true lycan is to be born one. And I wouldn't worry about Brenda biting our students. She seemed to be horrified of the idea in fact." Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps so, but she is partly a very dangerous predator. Tell me how do we inform the students' parents about this and not have a situation like with Lupin, even if young Ms. Maximov can control when she transforms and doesn't attack anyone like the lycans we've met before?" Ms. Sprout asked, not wanting to have to lie to parents but not wanting the Maximovs to be run out of town by parents complaining about their children being in the company of a lycanthrope.

"We shall simply inform them that Brenda is as good or evil as any other young girl, who has the occasional cat-like moments." The Headmaster gibed his animagus associate. "But I doubt that she will be the cause of any great disruptions chasing birds or playing with string."

Minerva McGonagall just groaned, as one of her oldest friends made a reference to a secret pleasure she indulged herself in the privacy of her room.

"And if any of the parents complain about her being a dangerous predator go, we shall inform them that our guest is much better behaved than most of our own students" Dumbledore said.

"Taking into account that certain families would do anything to ruin this idea, how do you plan on counteracting the likes of the Malfoys and such?" Sprout asked.

"In the case of Lupin he was a citizen of the Wizarding World in the United Kingdom. The Maximovs are all American citizens and are therefore not bound to the same political situations we are. Fact is my friends that the American's don't have laws designed to keep certain non-human beings underfoot and if the Maximov's were forced to leave their positions it would cause a massive international incident to which the Magical World may never recover."

"Well I would have to say that those three don't seem to wish the school any harm, though Mr. Maximov seems to take a heavy hand towards the training his gives." Professor Flitwick said as the group reached Madam Hooch's office.

"Professors?" The flying teacher asked.

"Madam Hooch would you mind terribly joining us for an emergency meeting in the medical wing." Dumbledore suggested in a manner which was understood to actually being an order.

"Very well." The hawk-like teacher said getting from her desk.

"Thank you. Now how about we break-up and gather the others before we interferr too much in the student's lesson schedule."

It was only a few more minutes when the entire staff was now looking at the Brenda Maximov's hybrid form while mostly in shock.

"Are you sure this was necessary Dumbledore?" Vlad groaned seeing the gaggle of teachers looking as his daughter like a side-show exhibit, especially since the Headmaster had thought it a good idea to add the Head Boys and Head Girls in on the viewing group. This of course had caused the young werecheetah to hold onto her parents' legs.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. While I usually allow rumor to spread certain information, I thought that perhaps a more direct source of knowledge was needed to prevent...misunderstandings."

Dumbledore's attitude was beginning to get on Vlad's nerves fast, in much the same manner that our daywalker's father-in-law did on occasion.

"This is what we were brought in to see? This misshapen cat-thing is supposed to be considered human? What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?" Draco Malfoy asked, having decided to invite himself to this little shin-dig, still mad as a old red hen that a little girl kicked his butt.

"Have you lost what little mind you have Malfoy?" Snape shot his student a very cold stare while he pulled his student into the hallway.

"Professor I..."

"Silence." Snape almost yelled. "You are supposed to be a Slytherin, act like one before I use the same punishment that was enacted on you by Professor Brianna Maximov." Draco was completely flabbergasted at being reprimanded by the one who was supposed to watch out for him.

"Yes she told me, and to be honest it was the most fitting punishment I have ever heard of enacted on you. Now if there is any bit of true Slytherin in you I would suggest that you listen, learn, and understand the ramifications of your actions before you do anything."

Snape collected himself, not wanting to come off like a hypocrite.

"What does that have to..."

"Be silent. If you had any brain at all you would remember that the Maximovs are Americans, which means that the carry some measure of diplomacy with them."

"So?"

"So? Malfoy you are being a fool." Snape chided his student. "If you were successful in forcing their resignation then they would be going back to the United States. If you bothered to realize that the world does not revolve around you, then you would know that one of the most dearly held beliefs at our guests native land is the right to what is called 'freedom of the press'."

"And what? A few bad marks in a foreign rag means nothing here." Draco countered.

"Once more you fail to see the picture with any clarity." Snape sighed. "The idea that certain people are just better than others based of ancestry is viewed as appalling by most Americans. Now think Draco, America holds great international say in how things are done in not only the Muggle world but ours as well. If you were so unfortunate to succeed then it would cause the eyes of the single most powerful nation on Earth to be focused on the school and those responsible for causing two otherwise qualified teachers to leave."

Snape shook his head at the ramifications.

"This would force those in the Ministry to investigate our actions and the resulting stain on the name of Hogwarts would be bad enough, but the inevitable discovery of how much a part of our world the old ways are."

"And thus we show the way the world should be." Draco replied obstinately.

"No it would make our world seem primitive and backwards in the eyes of the world. The resulting investigation would undoubtedly result in our master's plans being exposed to a world with very little patients for those who think in the old ways." Snape ended this line allowing Draco to absorb what he was being told.

"Very well. So what do we do?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. As any attack on the werecheetah would be instantly linked to you because of your outburst, so I suggest that you keep to yourself for now and not attempt anything towards the Maximovs or their child."

"And what would I have to fear of their little furball of a brat?" Draco asked, not seeing how poor his choice of words was.

"She has already shown herself to be your better in a fight without the use of her lycanthropic abilities while you had your wand and the knowledge you have accumulated in the past six years of study. Tell me Draco, who should have be the victor in your sparring contest?"

Draco is known far and wide for his many personality flaws, such as his arrogance, sense of entitlement, braggart nature, overdeveloped sense of self-worth, being an attention sycophant, and the nature of being unable to be anything much more than a pain in the ass. That being noted, the heir to the Malfoy name was able to follow simple orders as needed.

Nodding his head, Draco was lead back into the room by the head of Slytherin to the scene of a very annoyed werecheetah who was looking quite irked at all the stares she was getting.

"And this was the other reason we wanted to slowly introduce people to the idea of a werecat living here." Brianna sighed, feeling for her daughter having to deal with gaucking people still trying to deal with disbelief.

"If your are around something for a while as it changes slightly people would likely not notice it until she's pretty much already accepted?" Professor Burbage noted. "In a similar manner as to the wizards hiding in plan sight among Muggles. That was brilliant idea, but 'the best plans of mice and men'..."

"Often go arei, even worst plans the plans of cheetahs and monster hunters it seems." Brianna sighed.

"Could have been worse." Vlad said to his wife who looked at him strangely. "It could have been your sister trying to explain it."

"And what's wrong with Britanny explaining lycanthropy to these people, she's been one her whole life." Brianna snapped at Vlad. "Now, her being pregnant may mean she doesn't want to deal with a lot of people trying to poke her but why would she not want to talk about herself."

"Sorry I meant the older of your sisters." Vlad acted defensively.

"And Gina knows everything about lycanthropy too, so?" Brianna asked.

"Can you imagine a bunch of wizards and witches getting taught about a supernatural creature they know nothing about by someone who is for all purposes a Muggle?" Vlad whispered in his wife's ear. Immediately Brianna bust forth in a fit of giggles.

"At least someone finds this funny." Brenda thought to herself as she continued to deal with a bunch of silly dressed people who thought that they knew more than they really did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I hope that you had fun reading this." Spea said as she wobbled on her feet, trying to keep her balance on the ice. "I think that it's going to be a while before I'm going to get the hand of this skating thing, but at least I'm not at the point that I'm falling on my butt all the time."

"What drunken idiot came up with this idea again?" Lufy asked while once more slipping and sliding and falling down. The werecheetah was really getting irritated that she hadn't mastered this new skill yet.

"Oh calm down Lufy it's the first time for all of us so we are bound to make mistakes." Rabby laughed as she helped her friend and lover to her feet once more. The weretiger smiled as she reassuringly wrapped her tail around Lufy's waste.

"Explain that to her then?" the blond groaned as a pink-haired female was effortlessly gliding across the frozen surface as if she was going out for a lazy stroll. Agent Reptile doing his best to keep up with his savant spouse.

"Wow, who knew that Eluza was so talented?" Spea said, trying to get closser to her friends. "I see that you're still having trouble oh butcherer of space? Don't worry we can't all be best at everything."

Spea's words were now really beginning to get on Lufy's very raw nerves, all the more raw from crashing on her fanny too many times.

"Look, since we have probably had more than enough for today, how about we just go get hot coco with Shildy an Patty." Rabby offered, doing her best to prevent Lufy from fighting with Spea.

"Warm chocolate product served to us while inside a cozy dry building? I'm there." Lufy said trying to run off, only falling again to the ice with Rabby.

"Can't you do anything carefully?" Rabby groaned as she picked herself up.

"Not unless I have to." Lufy replied.

"Well you have to this time, and let me lead." Rabby said as she took Lufy by the shoulder and directed her to the cabin.

"Oh those two are better than watching Looney Toons. Well I'm glad that I was able to play my part for this update, and it would mean so much if you would please be kind enough to leave a review behind. Bye." Spea slips and slides trying to keep up with the two werecats several seconds ahead of her.


End file.
